Rakkaus
by fancy blood
Summary: Sage Potter is sure of three things: one, she wants to be an Auror but bloody Charms class was going to kill her; two, she has the best friends in the whole world; and three, when it comes to family, blood isn't everything. Story 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first story in an embarrassingly long time. It's actually a rewrite of a story I started years and years ago, so if the first two sentences seem familiar, congratulations because you have an incredible memory. There's just a couple of notes to kick us off: the first few chapters are scenes from early years but the vast majority of this story will be set in Sage's 6th year. Also, this is the first story in a three-part series. And finally, I'm going to try to update as much as possible but I am still getting back into the habit of writing so I'm not entirely certain how quickly I'll update. That being said, reviews would help tremendously.

And, of course, all recognizable characters/settings belong to JK Rowling. Sage belongs to me.

-fancy blood

* * *

A fine mist settled over Hogsmeade, blurring the outlines of quaint cottages lining the street. Suddenly, a distinct crack sounded, and the outline of a man appeared suddenly at the first line of trees surrounding the neighborhood. The man, very tall and incredibly dashing, shivered in the cold. Turning the collar of his cloak up to cover his ears, he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked briskly down the path of the first cottage and entered, stopping briefly to wipe his feet on the welcome mat.

It was significantly brighter inside the house and he sighed in relief as the warmth from the roaring fire soaked through to his bones. He could hear the tinny sound of the radio and the clanging of pots as his wife cooked. He shrugged off the cloak, pausing to place it on the rack beside the door. His young wife poked her head into the sitting as he kicked off his shoes.

"Dinner should be ready in a moment, love," she smiled at him before disappearing through the doorway. He smiled and sniffed appreciatively; it smelled like beef stew, his favorite. He followed the smell into their kitchen, taking a moment to realize his daughter wasn't in the high chair like usual.

"And where's Sage?" He asked, walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist as she cooked.

"The Potters have her, Euphemia insisted she stay for the night. James just adores her and Euphemia believes we need some time to ourselves, now that Sage is old enough."

"She is quite right," He murmured, burying his face into his wife's neck and planted a little kiss on her shoulder as she stirred the pot with a wave of her wand.

"Rowan! Not before dinner!" His wife scolded, setting her wand down and turning into his embrace. Despite her words, she leaned into him, standing on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Rowan went to deepen it, but she pulled back, giggling.

"Ah, Til!" He scolded as she pushed him away, laughing loudly now. She tsked and turned around once more to examine the stew.

"Go wash up, dinner is almost ready." He groaned, smiling nonetheless, and left the room. Just as he reached the side hallway, there was a knock at the door. "Get that, will you, love?" He grunted in response and headed to the front door.

Rowan opened the door to reveal two men in dark cloaks, hoods pulled low over their faces. Before he could get a word out or reach for his wand left thoughtlessly in his cloak pocket, the man to the left raised his wand. In a second, a green light exploded from the tip and hit Rowan straight in the chest. He fell to the ground bonelessly, eyes wide and unseeing.

The two men stepped over the lifeless body, one closing the door swiftly. Tilia rushed into the living room, stopping in her tracks as she eyed the men. Her eyes drifted downward to see her husband lying there and she let out a strangled gasp. The man who killed Rowan laughed cruelly at her fright.

"The Dark Lord sends his regards." He spoke, raising his wand. Before she managed a single syllable, a second green light shot out of the wand and she fell to the ground. The men turned on their heels swiftly and left the cottage, shutting the door on two young lives.

* * *

Euphemia Potter sighed as she bent down to grab her goddaughter. Sage began to fuss incessantly the night before, right after dinner. At first, Euphemia thought nothing of it, assuming the child's dinner wasn't sitting right. But not even a half-hour later, her fussing turned into constant crying for no apparent reason. Euphemia tried to engage her with toys, a warm bottle, and a few diaper changes but nothing would calm the little girl.

"What is it, my love? Why are you so upset?" Euphemia murmured to the toddler, but the girl just buried her face in her godmother's shoulder and took shuddering breaths. James, Euphemia's son, looked up curiously from his pile of blocks. Sage's behavior was most unusual; Euphemia couldn't think of a time when the girl was so inconsolable. Sage was a strangely quiet child, usually observing people with a small smile on her face.

James, on the other hand, was rambunctious from the start, always getting into trouble with Sage not far behind. The two made a darling pair of opposites; the mothers were overjoyed that their children got along so well. Euphemia met Tilia and Rowen when they moved to the village as newlyweds. Euphemia and Fleamont, her husband, were an older couple and had long since given up on the idea of children and welcomed the couple with open arms. Then James, their little miracle, came into the picture and Sage followed soon after. Rowen, after working tirelessly in the Auror department, received a promotion and the couple moved to a larger house in Hogsmeade. Though that didn't stop Euphemia and Tilia from having brunch a couple of times a week, discussing their plans for their children to be raised side-by-side over tea.

A crash brought Euphemia's attention back to her son as he squealed. James, believing the block tower had gotten far too big, sent it tumbling down with a push. Sage jumped and started wailing again, keeping her face buried in Euphemia's shoulder.

"Oh James, you frightened her!" The older woman chastised, patting Sage's back reassuringly. She looked at the clock on the wall, "Where's your father? He should have been back by now."

Euphemia's nerves were wearing thin. Maybe two toddlers would have been a cinch at one time, but she was far too old and far too tired now. It was nearly three in the afternoon, four and half hours since Tilia should have arrived for brunch and three since Fleamont left to check up on her. The knot of anxiety grew in Euphemia's stomach until it was almost unbearable; something was horribly wrong. She started swaying in time with the fall of her hand in effort to calm the child and herself.

The front door opened and Euphemia whirled around, the knot unclenching for a moment before she saw the grim expression on her husband's face. Before she could say a word, Albus Dumbledore followed Fleamont into the sitting room along with a gaunt faced Ministry official. Euphemia's breath caught in her throat as she looked from one face to the next.

"What is it?" She gasped when she could find her voice. Fleamont shook his head and led her to the couch, Sage still tucked in her arms, then scooped up his son and sat next to her. Dumbledore took a seat in the chair cattycorner and leaned with his elbows on his knees. The Ministry worker stayed standing by the front door.

"There has been," Dumbledore paused, searching for the right word, "a tragedy." He paused again, looking imploringly at the couple. "Maybe you should tell her, Fleamont."

"Someone, please, just get on with it," Euphemia pleaded, the knot rising from her stomach to her throat. Sage, feeling the tension in the room, squirmed and Euphemia placed her on her knee.

Fleamont heaved a great sigh and started. "When I got to the house, the door was wide open. Dumbledore was just arriving. We went inside, and—" For just a moment, Fleamont's words failed him. And then, with a shuddering breath, "Honey, Tilia and Rowen, they're dead."

"Murdered." Dumbledore corrected. Euphemia's insides went cold and she stared blankly at Dumbledore. She slowly turned to face her husband, who gave a sad nod.

"But, who?" She implored, turning back to Dumbledore.

"I have a vague idea but no facts of yet, and I'd rather share facts than hunches. I know this is a shock but we need to figure out what to do with Sage." He answered.

"Well she's staying with us, of course. We're her godparents!" Euphemia said at once.

The slightest flick of a smile fluttered across Dumbledore's face. "Of course," He said. Euphemia looked down at Sage, who looked up at her with uncertain eyes. She gave a small, watery smile and Sage looked towards James, who instantly reached for her.

"Well, I'm off to assist with the investigation. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything," Dumbledore said, standing quickly. Fleamont thanked him as Euphemia watched her two children. Strangely, a sense of peace washed over her as she looked at their linked hands. She knew there were difficult times to come but at least Sage would have a loving family to look after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello again! Sorry for the insane amount of time between updates, life is stressful and adulting sucks. Hopefully, I'll get back in the habit of updating regularly soon...or at some point. Anyway, here's part two. Reviews would be fantastic and if anyone is willing to beta (and help me figure out the Beta feature), please let me know. Thanks! -fancy blood

* * *

A crowd of strangely dressed people, both adults and small children in various colored robes, milled around a platform, anxiously waiting for a train to arrive. Among the crowd, a small girl with a plait of frizzy chestnut hair and curious blue eyes stood on her tip-toes, swinging the hand that was tethered to her father's.

"What time is it?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Her parents glanced at each other with amusement.

"About two minutes since the last answer," her father answered, not bothering to look at his pocket watch again.

Suddenly, with a billow of smoke, the scarlet train rounded the corner and pulled up to the platform. The girl squealed as the doors of the train opened and students poured out. Training her eyes on the crowd, she finally spotted a mess of black hair and slid her hand out of her father's grip. Before he had a chance to react, the little girl sped off, bounding toward her brother. Her parents called after her but she didn't stop until she barreled straight into James.

"Jamie!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around his middle. He chuckled and squeezed until she had her fill and stepped back.

"I missed you too, Sagey," he said, ruffling her already disheveled hair. She swatted his hand away, grinning.

"You've been away for _so long_. Mum and dad are this way-oh!" She squeaked in surprise once she noticed the three boys clustered around James. He turned and shared an amused smile with the closest before starting introductions.

"Sage, these are my mates; Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Guys, this is my baby sister." Her inquisitive gaze hardened as she turned back to her brother.

"I am _not_ a baby," she pouted, face turning red as her arms crossed over her chest.

"There you are," her mother's exasperated voice came from behind her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off?"

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll make sure she's safe." James said, stepping forward to give his parents hugs. Sage stood to one side as James introduced his friends, starting hard at the one called Sirius. The older boy noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He questioned as her fading blush roared back to life at being caught.

"Your hair is really shiny," She mumbled, looking down at her shuffling feet as the group laughed. She glanced up to see Sirius throw a wink her way, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She stuck her tongue out at him and moved to stand by her father, placing her tiny hand in his and looking around at the crowd.

Everywhere, parents embraced their children, friends said goodbyes and promised to owl over the summer. Everyone seemed happy for the summer break to start but Sage Potter couldn't help but yearn for holidays to end. Next September, it would be her turn at Hogwarts, the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world. She had already heard so much from James, who, despite being busy, made sure to owl her every week. She heard of the moving portraits; of the tricky staircases looking to trap people with their vanishing steps; of the pearly ghosts; and of course, of Peeves, the mischievous poltergeist. Every letter made her miss her brother more and more and she was so incredibly excited to join him in his shenanigans.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of Remus' and Peter's parents. After a few words to her parents, they agreed to send their sons to the Potter Estate for a week in the summer and left with their children. Finally, it was just the Potters and Sirius.

"Do you see your parents, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking at the boy. His ears turned slightly pink as he shuffled on his feet.

"No ma'am, not yet. They'll be here in a moment, I'm sure. I can manage until then." Sirius said with a false air of dignity and nonchalant. Mrs. Potter narrowed her eyes and Sage knew that expression meant trouble. Sage looked from her mother to Sirius to James, who met her glance and shook his head slightly. Sage took that as a warning to keep her gob shut or things would get worse.

"Nonsense, we'll wait with you. After all, we have to speak about this summer." Mr. Potter said firmly, referring to the plans they already made with the other boys. Minutes ticked by filled with Mrs. Potter asking the boys about Hogwarts and their responses and Sage became restless. She rocked back and forth on her heels, looking for Sirius' parents. _Why aren't they here yet? Didn't they miss their son?_

Finally, after the platform was mostly empty, Sirius caught sight of something and immediately went silent, shoulders straightening and chin high. Sage peered around her father's robes to see a dignified, strict-looking woman walking toward the group. As the woman grew closer, Mr. Potter's hand squeezed Sage's for just a moment and Sage was immediately put on edge. Her parents had gone rigid and James came to stand beside her, taking her other hand gently.

"Hello, Mother," Sirius spoke quietly. The woman looked at the family of four and smiled coldly.

"Who are your friends, Sirius?" Sirius' mother looked at each of the Potters in turn. As her eyes landed on Sage, she felt a shiver start at her feet. James let go of her hand, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Black. Fleamont Potter, ma'am," Mr. Potter said, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. She placed her bony fingers into his grasp and he kissed her knuckles, as was the polite greeting of the time. "This is my wife, Euphemia and our children, James and Sage. It seems as if our boys have become very good friends. In fact, we were just talking about having Sirius over for the last week of holidays. We would be happy to see him off to Hogwarts, of course."

"Of course." Mrs. Black said with a strange inflection. She looked to her son, who stared defiantly, face impassive. "We shall see. Lovely meeting you but we must be off. Come, Sirius." With that, she turned, beckoning her son forward. Sirius sighed and grabbed the handle of his trunk before turning to James and Sage.

"Well, see ya." He gave a tight smile.

"Owl me. We'll make sure you get to come." James said, extending his arm to pat his friend on the shoulder.

"It'll be the best summer ever!" Sage said brightly. Sirius turned his eyes to her and gave her a real, albeit small, smile. As she watched Sirius struggle to catch up to his mother, she turned to James. "I don't like her."

"I don't either," James sighed, staring after his friend. He turned to his sister and removed his arm from her shoulders. "I'm starving."

"Well, we'll be off then." Mrs. Potter said, smiling brightly. She grabbed James around the neck, placing a loving kiss on the top of his head. As the family walked forward, Sage caught one last glance at Sirius. He seemed to be staring longingly at the group. She smiled and waved. He returned the gesture before disappearing through the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is shorter than the other two chapters and I'm sorry about that. But, hey, at least it was a quick update? Well, quick for me, anyway. Kindly review and let me know how I'm doing. Huge thanks to those of you that have (SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover; NikkiJane21; crepusculumAmor; and drwatsonn)!

-fancy blood

* * *

A child sat in a dark coat closet, back against the wall and chest heaving. Tears streamed down her face as her head laid on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. She cried so silently that nobody would notice unless they saw her shoulders shaking. Though, there was nobody around; that's why she chose this place. Sage Potter shared her smiles and laughs freely, but tears were for her and her alone.

Suddenly the door to the closet swung open and she sat up quickly, hitting her head on the wall. She grimaced and rubbed at the spot, squinting at the figure haloed in light from the hallway.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom," The figure hesitated. "Are you okay?" It was Remus, one of her brother's friends who were staying the last week of summer break at her house.

"Down the hall a little bit, to the left." She said, looking down and letting her curls cover her face. There was a shuffling noise and out of her peripheral, she saw Remus sit cross-legged against the opposite wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. She glanced at his face, studying the large scrape across his cheek. Remus said he got it by tripping over his front step at home, a product of his clumsiness like the rest of the scars that marred his skin. Sage thought it strange; for a boy who claims to be so clumsy, he was surprisingly graceful. He didn't even trip over the bit of loose carpet in James' doorway, which seemed to grab everyone's foot. Remus stared back before speaking softly again, "Sage?"

Sage let out a huff. "I'm nervous about Hogwarts," She admitted, looking at her knees again. "What if I don't make friends? What if I fail all my classes? What if they put me in stinking Slytherin?"

Remus snorted, looking amused. "One, you're the friendliest person I've ever met. It took you two hours to start a conversation, a _real_ conversation, with Peter. It took us two weeks before he said anything other than 'good morning' or 'good night'. You won't have any trouble making friends. Even if it's difficult at first, you have us," Remus gave her a wink that brought a small smile to her face. "Two, you're smart. If you work hard, you won't have any trouble in your classes. They start off with easy stuff anyway. Three, well, it would be awful in Slytherin but points one and two mean you'll be just fine anywhere. Anyway, you're too much like James to be in Slytherin." Her small smile slowly spread into a grin. "We're going to the creek. Wanna see how long it takes before someone falls in?"

"A galleon says it's Sirius." She said, smirking. Remus stood up and offered her a hand.

"You're on."

* * *

The last week of summer break flew by in a whirl of games, pranks, and laughter. Once Sage proved to the three visitors that she could keep up with the boys, they welcomed her enthusiastically into whatever antics they cooked up. Soon, it was the First of September and they would be arriving at the Hogwarts castle just after nightfall.

The journey to King's Cross was relatively uneventful, as all five children were anxious to leave Mrs. Potter's watchful eye. Since her conversation with Remus, Sage did her best to keep her worries in the back of her mind. Staring at the huge scarlet train, those worries came creeping up her spine and settled just under the base of her neck. Her mother, sensing the tension radiating from her youngest child, kneaded the tight muscles with one skilled hand.

"You'll be great, darling," Euphemia reassured as Sage turned her attention to her mother. "Just, don't get into too much trouble, yeah?"

"Don't worry, Mum," James said. "I'll be with her every step of the way."

Euphemia chuckled, "Aye, that's what I'm afraid of." She swept her son into a hug before turning back to Sage. "Have fun, love. Hogwarts is the most fantastic place." She embraced Sage with a kiss on the cheek and a wink. Sage nodded, uncharacteristically silent with nerves, and hugged each of her parents in turn.

Sirius threw his arm around Sage's shoulder and urged her forward. "C'mon Sagey, let's find a compartment before they're all full." Sage turned to glare at the boy before shoving him off.

"Don't call me Sagey." She grumbled for the hundredth time that week. Sirius barked out a laugh and bounded forward with his trunk, the other four in tow. The children wrestled their trunks on board and managed to find an empty compartment toward the middle of the train. James extracted a deck of cards from his trunk and began dealing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Wanna play, Sage?" James asked as he dealt the other three boys in.

Sage shrugged, "No thanks, not in the mood." She stared out the window, watching the students rush forth with the blow of the final whistle. Soon, the train began moving and she heaved a huge sigh of nerves.

"Oy," Sage looked from the window to Peter, who was sitting across from her and holding out a book. "My mum gave me this last year. If you want a distraction, it's a good story."

"Thanks," Sage said, taking the book. She ran a hand over the worn cover. " _The Fellowship of the Ring_?"

Peter shrugged, "It's a muggle book. My mum bought it when she was young. It's good, you should try it."

"Thanks, Pete. That's very kind of you." Sage said, looking up at him with a brilliant smile. Peter's cheeks flushed pink as he nodded and rejoined the card game. Sage leaned back and opened the book, still smiling.

" _When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So, part of the reason it took me so long to update is that I wrote a much better version of this chapter and promptly lost it. Seriously, I have no idea where it went. So after agonizing over getting it back to the level it was, I said "screw it" and cranked this out and moved on. That being said, I am a bit ahead chapter-wise so it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!

-fancy blood

* * *

Hours later, just as it started getting dark, Sage tossed the book to the side, groaning as she stretched. The boys, having tired of Exploding Snap, sat around the compartment, discussing Quidditch. She listened in to James' plan of trying out for Chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"You'll get it. You're an amazing Quidditch player." Sage said with authority. James looked at her and grinned.

"I dunno. You're only a second year. Typically, they go with older students." Sirius said and she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, he's been playing for years now. His reflexes are impressive." Sage stood and climbed over Remus, who was skimming one of the textbooks.

"Where are you going?" James asked immediately, watching her.

"The loo, is that okay?" She snarked, softening the words with a smile. He waved her on and she entered the hallway. Students were no longer running up and down the aisles, having retired to their compartments for the remainder of the trip. Still, there were small groups chatting that she had to push her way through.

After finding the loo and doing her business, she picked her way back to her compartment. Midway, there was a commotion coming from a group of older students blocking the aisle. Sage slipped through a small opening in the crowd to see a kitten being bounced midair as a small girl stood, pleading with the boy holding his wand aloft.

"Stop! You're going to hurt her!" The girl screamed, eyes filled with tears of rage. The boy laughed, continuing to flick his wand as the kitten yowled. "Let her go!"

Sage watched as her compartment door open and James, Sirius, and Remus filed out to investigate. The boys' faces hardened as they watched the show. Sirius and James pulled out their wands and advanced towards the cruel boy.

"Let the cat go, Macnair," Sirius growled, pointing his wand at the boy's face. Macnair laughed, keeping his gaze on the cat.

"What exactly are you planning to do about it, Black?" Sage used the distraction to push her way to the front and promptly kicked the boy's shin hard. Macnair roared in pain but dropped his wand to clutch at his shin. The cat dropped from the air and James grabbed her just before hitting the ground.

"See? Impressive reflexes." Sage told Sirius with a grin as the girl quickly scooped her cat from James' arms. The corners of Sirius' lips twitched as he glanced at Sage before turning his attention back to Macnair. Macnair grabbed his wand from the ground and pointed it at Sage, face crimson with anger. Sirius grabbed Sage's wrist and pulled her behind him, still aiming his wand at Macnair's face.

"What's going on here?" An authoritative voice called. A student, older than anyone already there and wearing a badge that read "Head Boy", pushed his way to the front and stood between Sirius and Macnair. Macnair eyed the student unhappily, lowering his wand and muttering, "nothing."

"Well, let's keep it that way. Back to your compartments, all of you." With a groan, the crowd dispersed.

Sage turned to the girl, who was stroking and cooing to her kitten. The girl shook her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes and addressed Sage and the boys. "Thank you."

"Of course," James said, following Sirius back into the compartment. Remus and Sage shared a glance.

"What's your name?" Remus asked kindly.

"Kylie," The girl said, staring up at Remus with flushed cheeks.

"First year?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, Kylie, I'm Remus and this is Sage. Would you like to join us?"

"Okay," Kylie said, following him into the compartment. James had settled himself opposite of Peter on the floor, who had evidently found a Wizard's Chessboard while Sage was gone. Sirius sat near a window, watching. He threw a questioning glance towards Remus as he saw Kylie sit down at the far end, towards the door. Remus shrugged and took a seat opposite Sirius. Sage made the remaining introductions as she settled in her seat across from Kylie, next to Sirius.

"Your kitten is really cute. What's her name?" Sage asked as they watched one of James' knights clobber one of Peter's pawns.

"Lumos," Kylie said, "Because she's-"

"All white?" Sage finished and Kylie nodded. "Clever." Kylie's cheeks turned up into a small smile.

"What are you playing?" Kylie asked James.

"Wizard's Chess. C'mon, Pete, that's cheating!" James looked up at Kylie as Peter moved his piece back. "You've never played?"

"I've played chess but I didn't know there was a wizard version. My parents are muggles."

"Really?" Sage asked excitingly. "What was that like? Growing up with muggles?"

"I don't know, what was it like growing up with wizards?" Kylie shot back with a laugh.

"Touche," Sage giggled.

"It was strange though, finding out that I'm a witch. I mean, weird things always happened around me but I never knew why, until Professor Dumbledore showed up." Kylie paused and bit her lip. "Do you think I'm at a disadvantage though? Being muggle-born?" The four boys glanced at each other before James spoke.

"Not at all," James hedged. "They start out with basics anyway, the professors. There's no reason you can't be top of your class. Look at Evans." The other three groaned at James.

"Merlin, not Evans again," Sirius said, throwing his head back.

"Who's Evans?" Sage asked quickly, looking from her brother to each of his friends in turn. James stared resolutely at the chessboard, though she could see his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"James' girlfriend." Peter teased, earning a glare from the boy in question.

"He wishes." Sirius snorted.

"Lily Evans is in our year. She's Muggle-born and pretty brilliant. James is obsessed with her and she hates him." Remus explained. Kylie glanced at Sage, who stared at her brother, looking like Christmas had come early.

"I'm not obsessed with her," James muttered, eyes still downcast.

"You never mentioned her in your letters." Sage giggled. The other four watched the siblings bicker in amusement, noting how red James became as Sage pushed.

"There's nothing to mention! I'm not obsessed with her!"

"I'm so excited! I've always wanted a sister!"

"Shut up, Sage."

"Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it."

"SHUT UP SAGE!"

* * *

The six children spent the rest of their ride bickering, joking, and laughing. Sage and Kylie bonded over their worries of Hogwarts and their excitement to learn magic. Neither girl realized then that they had created a life-long friendship, one that would stand true against adversity and prejudice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, here's the first chapter of Sage's 6th year at Hogwarts, where most, if not all, of this story takes place (I haven't quite figured out where I want to end this first installment of the trilogy yet). Anywho, I won't be able to update until sometime next week, as today is essentially my Monday and I'll be working until Sunday. But I'm taking some vacation time from work next week and I'm planning to write as much as possible.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have commented and to all my new followers, hello! Please drop me a comment with thoughts/criticism/etc., I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **-fancy blood**

* * *

 _Six Years Later_

"Get up, lazy arse." Sage Potter groaned, grabbing a pillow and flinging it in the general direction of her best friend's voice. "Well, it's a good thing you're a Keeper and not a Chaser because that was _way_ off course."

"For the love of Merlin's underpants, please shut up," Sage muttered into her pillow, closing her eyes and burrowing her face deeper in the fluff.

"Fine, you asked for it." The words barely had time to register in her sleep-addled brain before Sage was flung out of her bed, hanging upside down as though snared by an invisible hook. She let out an indignant screech as the dormitory erupted in laughter.

"I'm up! Let me _down_!" Kylie flicked her wand again and Sage fell in an ungraceful heap in the middle of her bed. She untangled herself from her burgundy covers, glaring at her mates and huffing hair out of her face. "You're going to regret that."

"Hey, I was in full compliance with The Code," Kylie said, holding her hands up in surrender as she referred to the Code of Conduct the four roommates agreed upon in first year. Apparently, James had quite the reputation and Sage's roommates were wary about rooming with a Potter, so they came up with three rules for appropriate pranking:

 _1\. No lasting damage to persons or property._

 _2\. No innocent standbys shall be affected by retaliation._

 _3\. Any actions deemed necessary to ensure Sage is up and awake for classes will receive no retaliation._

Admittedly, the last had been added by Sage herself after she slept through both Transfiguration and Charms midway through second year.

Sage growled in frustration and stormed past Marlene as she exited the loo, slamming the door behind her. Marlene smirked at the closed door, running a towel through her damp hair.

"What a joy she is in the morning," Marlene snarked, depositing the towel onto her bed.

"I heard that!" Sage bellowed, voice only slightly muffled by the thick wood of the door.

Twenty minutes later, the girls ambled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sage glared at the half empty tables as she took her seat across from Kylie. She focused on her so-called best friend with an incredulous look on her face, which Kylie promptly ignored. Finally, after a few tense minutes, Kylie glanced at Sage.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you're not careful," Kylie said conversationally, taking a bite of her toast.

"You could have waited at _least_ 30 minutes before waking me up, you know," Sage grumbled.

"Get an alarm clock," Kylie shrugged.

"Ah, c'mon Sage. Eat something," Alice said from Sage's side, pushing a bowl of porridge in front of her grumpy friend. Sage sighed and acquiesced, feeling her irritation fade faster with each bite. By the time the Great Hall had filled almost to capacity, Sage was happily chatting with her friends, her irritation all but forgotten.

"Oh wow," Marlene sighed suddenly, eyes focused on something over Sage's shoulder. The other three girls exchanged amused smiles, knowing exactly what that sigh meant. Marlene has her eye on another lad.

"Who is it this time?" Sage asked dryly, looking at Kylie who had the best vantage point.

"Either James or Sirius." Sage's head whipped around to see her brother and Sirius leading Remus and Peter to the Gryffindor table. A wicked smile came over her face as she whirled back around and dove for her knapsack. She halfway listened to Marlene wax poetic about how _bloody fantastic_ Sirius looked as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked, eyeing her friend as she scribbled something on the parchment.

"Taking out my irritation on the only source available," Sage said mysteriously, turning the parchment over and poking it with her wand. She smiled in satisfaction as the back turned sticky.

"Do you think it wise to start the pranks this early in the semester?" Kylie asked with a raised eyebrow as Sage stood.

"Sirius lived with us this summer; the pranks never stopped." Sage ignored Marlene's squawks for information as she walked toward the Marauders, the note surreptitiously clutched in her hand. The boys were deep in conversation as Sage neared them. Remus was the first to notice and greet her as she stood behind James and Sirius, placing a hand on each of their backs.

"How's the prank planning going?" She asked, smiling over the boys' shoulders at Remus and Peter.

"Not great." Peter muttered, spooning a bit of cream in his porridge.

"We're having difficulty deciding on something," Remus elaborated and Sage smiled.

"Sounds like you need outside input. Scoot." James and Sirius slid down a spot, opening up a space just wide for Sage to sit between them. "What have you lot come up with?"

"That's it, we haven't thought of anything new." James admitted. Sage gasped theatrically, throwing a hand to her chest.

"The Marauders, fresh out of pranking ideas? I'd never thought I'd see the day." She gasped and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Go on, yuck it up," Sirius grumped, looking at his eggs in despair.

"I mean, really, it's embarrassing. Did you use all of your ideas on me this summer? I am so disappointed." James leaned over to flick his sister in the ear. She laughed, swatting his hand away. "Don't worry, you'll think of something."

"Ms. Potter," a stern voice said from behind her. Sage turned around to see Professor McGonagall with an arm full of timetables. "I would like to see you in my office in fifteen minutes time." McGonagall's eyes flickered to Sirius' robes as she handed out the timetables and the corners of her lips flickered just a bit.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there." Sage said, turning back to the table with a grimace. "Wonder what that's all about."

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Sirius said, turning back to his eggs. Sage nodded, though her teeth worried her lip as she looked at the wooden table.

"Hey, it's probably something minor, like your schedule. You received your O.W.L.S, right?" Remus asked, watching his friend panic silently.

"Yeah, and I did well. In all the subjects that matter, anyway. Divination went wonky, but I don't really need that anyway," Sage replied.

"Then I'm sure it's fine." Remus said definitively. Sage flashed him a grateful smile and stood from the table.

"I should get going. I'll see you lot later." Sage rushed over to her other group of friends and gave them a hurried explanation as she gathered her things. She took off towards McGonagall's office, arriving just as the professor unlocked her door.

"Ah, Ms. Potter, on time for once." Sage let out a breath as the professor waved her in.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I was late _once_ in _four years,"_ Sage stated as she sat in the chair in front of the oak desk. She watched as her Head of House situated herself behind her desk.

"Yes, well, once is too many." Sage bit back a snarky reply and settled for a companionable smile. "If memory serves, you came into my office last term with the ambition to become an Auror." McGonagall paused, as if expecting an answer, though Sage knew well of her impressive memory.

"Yes ma'am." Sage replied, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"And you have made the grades appropriate to move on to N.E.W.T. level." Again, this statement seemed to imply an answer, which Sage provided.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I was owled by Professor Flitwick this summer, explaining that your 'Exceeds Expectations' grade in the Charms exam was granted through, let's say, extenuating circumstances during your practical." Sage flinched as she recalled how, during her examination, her examiner fell asleep halfway through.

"It's not my fault! He was ancient, and he even admitted how his hernia was acting up the night before and -" Sage's explanation was halted by a hand from McGonagall.

"The grade is not in dispute, Ms. Potter. We will not recend it. The purpose of this meeting is to implore that you work harder this year and next so that your N.E.W.T. grades are acceptable for the Auror program." Sage let out a harsh breath as McGonagall continued. "I advise you to seek out a tutor to get your Charms work up to par."

"I'll ask Remus, then." Sage stated immediately, knowing that Remus would help, no questions asked.

"Mr. Lupin is a fine student, and is ensured very high grades." Sage nodded quickly but McGonagall held up that damned hand once again. "However, there is a student who is better qualified, in my opinion, to give you the help needed." She paused for too many beats, and Sage couldn't take the silence.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black." Sage groaned quietly, to which McGonagall raised a questioning eyebrow. "Would that be a problem?"

"No ma'am," Sage answered quickly. "I'll ask him this afternoon. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Potter." McGonagall answered, looking down at the paperwork on her desk. Sage took that as a dismissal and stood. She headed towards the door, only to be stopped with her hand on the knob as McGonagall spoke again. "By the way, Ms. Potter, I have every reason to believe that you will achieve exactly what you desire." Sage looked back at McGonagall in shock. Though the woman was still reading the document before her, Sage saw a rare softness in her professors face, along with a very small smile.

"Thank you, Professor. That means, well, quite a bit." Sage left with her own smile, merging into the jostling crowd seamlessly. That smile slid off her face as she thought of the imminent questioning and embarrassment ahead of her.

Remus would tutor her without question, no doubt, as he seemed to enjoy teaching quite a bit. Sirius, however, would never let Sage live it down if he knew that she got her grades because her examiner _fell asleep_ mid-test. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he made huge posters exclaiming the fact and hung them in the Great Hall. He seemed to live to tease her, even more so than James.

But what were her choices? She could go with Remus, and he would do a fine job, but exactly how bad was she at Charms? Could she risk it? Sage thought of McGonagall's tone, and rare smile, as she expressed confidence in her student and her stomach felt like it was lined in lead. Then Sage thought of the impending war and her desire to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and her stomach dropped to her knees. There was only one solution: Sage had to ask Sirius.

She could only hope he'd agree after he found that damned note on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I want to start with my deepest apologies for waiting so long to update. I've been super busy this week; I moved out of my apartment and back in with my parents for the time being and have been running around to find another apartment ASAP. So even though I'm technically on a "staycation", I haven't had much time to rest. But Friday, I'm planning to tell everyone to sod off and spend the day writing/watching movies/generally doing what I want, which means I'll be able to edit the chapters I have already written and write even more!**

 **The second thing I wanted to address was actually brought up by drwatsonn: In the last chapter, it's stated that Sage wants to become an Auror but in the summary, it said she was interested in a completely different occupation. That is a later plot point and after thinking about it, I decided it made more sense to change the summary to reflect the Auror aspiration. So for those of you who saw the original summary with the other occupation, sorry for the spoilers! For those of you who started reading after this chapter was posted, that's why I'm being deliberately vague in this explanation.**

 **Please let me know what you think and, of course, please point out any inconsistencies/grammar issues! It's been a hot minute since I've written anything and I'm still pretty rusty. Thank you to everyone who commented/followed! I really do appreciate all the feedback and let's be honest, I doubt I'd continue writing without y'all.**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter six!**

 **-fancy blood**

By the time Sage made it to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day, she was in a right mood. She had been so distracted by the news her grade wasn't earned, and the daunting task of convincing Sirius to tutor her, that she had mucked up royally in Charms. Instead of casting a Cheering Charm on Kylie, which she was actually pretty good at, she gave her best friend massive hiccups that sent her to the Hospital Wing. Kylie, being the kind and lovely person she was, forgave Sage quickly, but Professor Flitwick was not impressed.

So when Sage scanned the room and noticed that the Marauders were missing, she let out a small scream of frustration. Ignoring Kylie's scandalized look, she took off up the boy's staircase, not stopping until she came to the seventh year's dorms. She knocked on the door hastily, gave exactly thirty seconds for them to respond, and barged her way through. Three of the four boys looked at her in shock as she stood in the doorway.

"Where's Sirius?" She asked, slamming the door shut.

"Oi, you can't just storm in here!" James yelled, jumping from his bed. "What if we were naked?"

"Do you make a habit of parading around naked in front of each other?" Sage asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"Well, no, but-" James was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Sirius walked out shirtless, framed by tendrils of steam escaping. Sage took a moment to appreciate the sight (because _really_ , Sirius was the fittest lad in Hogwarts) before she sprang forward and took him by the wrist, pulling him out of the dormitory and flinging the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius bellowed as she turned around, leaning on the door so he couldn't escape.

"I need to talk to you." Sirius raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bunch nicely.

"And this couldn't wait until I had a shirt on?"

"Nope." Sage popped the 'p', taking care to keep her gaze on his face and not on his broad chest and fantastically defined arms. "I need you to tutor me in Charms."

"I thought you made an E?" He asked and she sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"That was a, well, a gift, I guess." She muttered, hating the taste the words left in her mouth.

"What, did you sleep with the examiner?" Sirius asked with an edge of laughter in his voice.

"What? No! Why would you even say that?" She screeched, shoving him backward. He laughed as he moved back half a step. "He...he…" Sage choked on the words and took a steadying breath before she said quickly, "Hefellasleepduringtheexam."

"What was that?"

"He fell asleep during the practical, okay?" There was a moment of silence where blue eyes connected with grey, then Sirius let out a bark of laughter, hunching over and grabbing the wall for support. "Oh shut up!"

"That-is-the-greatest thing-I've ever-heard!" Sirius gasped as Sage rolled her eyes. She waited with a haughty air as he calmed himself.

"I need a tutor and McGonagall said you're the best," Sage repeated as he straightened.

"Minnie said that? That's flattering," He said in an undertone, crossing his arms again. "Well, she's right, I am rather brilliant-" His eyes darted to the side and Sage snapped her fingers.

"Sirius, focus!" He looked at his best friend's sister, assessing her flushed face, curls billowing as she moved. "Will you help me?"

"What's in it for me?" Sage gaped at Sirius' question.

"Helping your _best friend's sister_ , maybe? The family that has been there for you in your worst times, possibly?"

" _Please_ ," Sirius started with a scoff. "Wasn't it just this morning that you put a note on my back stating, _I still wet the bed, ask me why_?" Sage let out a snort, which he frowned at.

"Oh come on, that was funny!" Sirius continued to stare at Sage quietly until her shoulders slumped against the door again. "What do you want?"

"A favor," Sirius said, smiling much like the snake smiled at Eve in that old Muggle folktale of creation. "One day, I will ask a favor and you will have to do it. No ifs, ands, or buts." Sage assessed the boy who had been living with her family for months and, deciding he was indeed serious, sighed and nodded. "We have a deal."

"On two conditions. Nothing outright illegal, and nothing sexual." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh _please_ , if I wanted anything sexual, I'd go for someone more experienced." Sage squawked in indignation as he continued. "And I wouldn't have to coerce it."

"You're an asshole," Sage said, moving aside. Sirius moved forward and opened the door, smirking.

"Yes, but I'm just so damn _sexy_." He said, turning to hold the door in his large hand. "We start tomorrow." He shut in her face as Sage growled. She made her way to her own empty dorm and ignoring her homework, which she was sure to regret later, she collapsed face down on her bed. She let out a muffled scream, cursing Sirius and Charms and the world in general.

Sage felt a soft pat on her back and turned, seeing Lumos purring, paw outstretched. She shifted and scooped the cat in her arms, petting her soft head. "What did I get myself into, Lumos?" Lumos let out an uncertain meow, nudging Sage's hands for faster petting. "Yeah, I don't know either."

* * *

The next morning, Sage awoke before the rest of the dorm for once. Judging by the barely lightening sky, it was much too early to be awake. But, thinking of the homework she neglected last night, Sage stood and stumbled to the loo. After showering and dressing quickly, she left the room and headed to the Great Hall, hoping that breakfast would already be on the table.

She was in luck, though the Great Hall was almost empty, save some nervous looking first years at the Ravenclaw table. She gave them a reassuring smile before settling herself in the middle of her house table, pulling a plate of toast towards her. There she finished the essay Flitwick assigned to her after her dismal performance yesterday. ( _Merlin, was she that bad? Did he never get nervous?_ )

By the time her friends made their way to the Hall, Sage was full of eggs and toast and had moved on to her Transfiguration homework. She stowed the half-completed essay in her bag as the girls settled around her. Kylie looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed the carafe of pumpkin juice.

"You're up early," She said, earning a shrug from Sage.

"Went to bed early."

"Yeah, why were you so angry?" Sage sighed at Kylie's question, knowing she owed her friends an explanation. She had sent Kylie to the Hospital Wing the first day back, after all.

"Remember the meeting I had with McGonagall yesterday?" The three girls nodded. "Well, apparently I need a tutor in Charms."

"Why?" Alice interrupted. "Didn't you get an E on your OWLs?"

Sage sighed before answering. "Apparently I didn't actually, er, _earn_ it." The three girls looked at her, scandalized. "The old bat fell asleep during my practical." There was a moment of silence where the words hung in the air, before those three traitors she called friends broke into giggles.

"How-" Marlene gasped, wiping tears from her eyes, "Does-that even-happen?"

"I don't know Mar, something about his hernia keeping him up the night before," Sage replied testily. "Anyway, when I suggested Remus, McGonagall told me Sirius would be a better option. And Godric help me, I asked him and of course, he made me tell him what happened. So I'm fully expecting banners saying I cheat to wind up everywhere."

"Never mind _that,_ you know what that means?" Marlene squealed. "You can talk me up to him!"

Sage bit her lip, wondering how to tell her friend that she would _not_ , under any circumstances, talk to Sirius about anything having to do with his conquests. That was a topic they steered away from, especially after she found him in a compromising position with some girl over the summer while her parents were away for holiday. Why they trusted the boys not to throw a party, she would never understand. Fortunately, Kylie happened to be over, so the two of them hung out with Remus most of the night, watching the other three idiots lead the small crowd into debauchery. That had been the highlight of Kylie's year considering she had been concealing a crush on him since that first meeting on the train.

Regardless, madness ensued and various things were broken. However, since all four Marauders were of age, everything was fixed and cleaned to perfection magically before their parents got home. How Dumbledore thought James was mature enough to be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, let alone Head Boy, Sage would never know.

But all those thoughts were wiped clean from Sage's head as she looked at Marlene's hopeful face. She could feel herself nodding and say, "Err, yeah, I'll try to fit that in." The squeal that issued from Marlene's lips made Sage smile. Marlene's excitement was infectious, to say the least.

"I'm assuming he agreed, though?" Kylie asked, and Sage nodded at her. She decided to keep the fact that she was officially in Sirius' debt to herself. Kylie would stress over it, she knew, and Sage had enough trust in her brother's best friend to know that he wouldn't put her in danger. Well, not intentionally, anyway. "Well, that's nice of him."

"Saint-like, really," a deep voice said from behind Sage. She turned to see Sirius throwing a leg over the bench to straddle it. "I mean, really, giving up my free time to help those in need? I should be canonized. Sirius Black, patron saint of slackers."

"More like Sirius Black, patron saint of egotistical horn-dogs, but okay," Sage snorted, taking a drink of her coffee. Sirius gave her a strange smirk.

"Truer than you know, Sagey. Anywho, that's what I came to talk to you about. It seems I have detention tonight, so we'll have to push back our tutoring."

"How on Earth did you get detention that quickly?" Sage asked, opting to ignore the nickname she hated.

"So little faith even after all these years," Sirius tsked. "Insubordination. Apparently, McGonagall didn't appreciate me calling her 'my dearest Minnie' during class. And after all those nice things she said about me." He shook his head in faux-disappointment as Sage laughed. "I doubt she'll give me more than lines so, meet me in the common room, say, 8?"

"Yeah, sure," Sage agreed, shrugging.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to see a man about a hippogriff." He winked and stood.

"Bye Sirius!" Marlene squeaked, to which he raised a hand and flicked it, effortlessly disguising the wave of his wand in his other hand to everyone except Marlene and Alice, who sat across from the other two girls. The three friends tried their hardest not to stare as Sage's hair began to turn colors.

"What does that even mean?" Alice said, looking determinedly at Sage's face. Her friend shrugged, not noticing any strange reactions.

"Remus bought me a couple of Muggle western books. Sirius found them and has since been 'wizard-izing' the phrases," Sage said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I think one that means he has to pee."

"Well, we should get going. Slughorn isn't going to be happy if we're late," Kylie, the ever-annoying clock of a person, said, smirking as she watched Sage's hair turn from red to blue to green with every move.

The girls made their way to the dungeons, Sage growing increasingly aware of the stares she was receiving. By the time they were outside of the classroom, she felt very self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, feeling said face with her hands.

"Nope, nothing there," Alice said with a suppressed giggle, to which Sage frowned. They filed into the classroom and took seats behind their cauldrons, chatting happily, though Sage kept fidgeting with her clothing.

Soon, Slughorn ambled into the classroom with a smile. The smile slowly fell off his face as his eyes landed on Sage. "Ms. Potter, what on Earth have you done to your hair?"

Sage's head fell back and a groan escaped her mouth. She _knew_ it! "Sorry sir, must have run afoul of a Marauder."

Slughorn nodded knowingly, waving his hand to brush off the statement. "Well, I suggest you figure a way to fix it before the end of class. I'm sure iridescent hair does not conform to the dress code."

* * *

Sage was sitting in her favorite armchair in front of the common room fire when Sirius finally strolled in, thirty minutes after 8. He made a beeline to her as she glared at him over her potions work. "You're late."

"Well, there was this rather fetching Huffle sixth year that needed some-" Sage held up her hand to stop him, watching as he plopped into the armchair across from her with a smirk.

"Stop right there, I've had enough second-hand experiences with your escapades to last a lifetime," She said, stuffing the roll of parchment into her bag. Sirius let out his barklike laugh, eyeing the way her cheeks flushed at the memory of the party.

"Want some first-hand experience?" He teased, watching the way her curls cascaded over her shoulder as she bent forward. She had gotten them back to her normal chestnut color, he noticed, noting how the firelight brought out her natural blonde highlights.

"I think I'd rather snog the Bloody Baron," Sage grunted, rolling her eyes and pulling out her Charms textbook. "Thanks for the makeover, by the way. I actually kind of liked it."

Sirius shrugged, still watching her. "I thought it would jumpstart the tutoring process, you know? It's a fun little charm."

"Yeah, well, Slughorn wasn't amused. Luckily, Kylie figured out how to reverse it." Sage flipped her book to the charm she was supposed to be practicing.

"Hmm, I always thought she was kind of like your version of Remus," Sirius muttered, and Sage raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so. They do have a lot a common," Sage hedged. "She's always spoken highly of him."

"I'm sure that's because she wants to shag him," Sirius laughed and immediately, Sage went on the defensive.

"I didn't say that," She replied quickly. "Though, he could do a lot worse. And they get on well." Sirius heaved a sigh.

"Stop fishing," He demanded. "Remus doesn't date and no matter how much I goad him, he has no plans to start."

"Why is that?" Sage asked curiously. "It's not like he doesn't have options. He's good-looking, nice, smart, funny..." Sage trailed off as she caught Sirius' hardened look. "He's a good guy. Not my type, but he's a catch."

"You'd have to ask him," Sirius said evasively, still donning that strange look. "Now, are we here to do Charms or talk about our mate's love lives?"

"We could talk about yours," Sage said with a cheeky grin. "Marlene seems to be quite taken with you. She's great too. A nice witch to settle down with." Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Or we can talk about yours. Any romantic rendezvous I should know about?"

"Let's just stick with Charms."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I've been staring at it long enough, trying to figure out if I should put some filler between this one and chapter 6 and decided to say screw it. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The weeks flew by quickly, as Sage had never been busier. Between her lessons, homework, Quidditch practice, and Charms lessons with Sirius, she felt as if she barely had time to breathe. Soon it was late October and when the date of the first Hogsmeade trip, set for that weekend, was posted on the notice board, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, something fun," She muttered, hearing a masculine laugh from behind her.

"What, Quidditch practices aren't fun?" Sirius asked, raising his brows sardonically. She snorted, thinking back to the last two hours. James, who took his role as captain a little too seriously, ruled his team with an iron fist. It was only her loyalty and desire to win the House Cup that kept her from introducing his face to her own iron fist.

"Do you want to study tonight?" Sage asked, choosing to ignore his statement. Sirius shrugged, then looked around the common room and grimaced.

"Sure, but in the library." Sage followed his gaze to see Marlene, looking directly at the pair with a smile.

Marlene had a habit of crashing their study sessions, and while Sage didn't mind, Marlene had a tendency to be so forward that half the time, Sirius ended the night early with an uncomfortable look on his face. Sage really didn't understand his hesitancy with Marlene; sure, she was forward and slightly crass, but she was pretty and nothing she hinted to was anything he hadn't done with someone else. Maybe it was Sage's comment about settling down that made him uncomfortable?

Sage sighed and nodded, telling him to meet her in the library in half an hour. She raced up to her dorm, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the library. Their tutoring sessions turned into general studying, as they both seemed to work well together. Sirius was actually putting forth effort, as it was his last year and he needed top marks on his NEWTs to become an Auror. James had his eyes set on that career as well; it seemed that everyone she knew wanted to fight in the impending war and the Ministry was making unprecedented efforts to hire more and more Aurors for the cause. And while James accompanied the pair from time to time, he was spending increasingly more time with Lily Evans, the declared love of his life. According to Remus, whom Sage cornered after noticing the trend, James had deflated his ego a bit (not that Sage had noticed) and Lily had come around, especially since they were forced together for Head Boy/Girl duties. Sage wondered briefly if he'd finally find the courage to ask Lily to Hogsmeade and hoped that Lily would say yes. Sage liked Lily, even if she was a stickler for the rules.

When Sage walked into the library, she did a quick scan and couldn't see Sirius' shaggy hair. So she went to their usual corner table, far from the prying eyes of Madam Pince. She sat with her back to the wall, eyeing the group of Hufflepuff seventh years sitting at the table in front of hers as she pulled out her materials. Gideon Prewett caught her eye and gave her a warm smile, which she returned hesitantly before looking at her DADA book.

"Hello, Sage," She looked up at Gideon's voice, who had left his table to sit directly in front of her. He ran a hand through his golden hair, bringing attention to his brown eyes.

"Err, hello Gideon," She replied.

"How's it going?" He asked, smile still planted firmly on his face. She couldn't help but notice his lips were thin, barely visible when stretched over his teeth. She shrugged back, looking at those eyes, which were easily his best feature. Rich and lively with flecks of amber, almost like firewhiskey, they brought character to his otherwise plain face.

"Fine, just studying. How are you?" She asked pleasantly, wondering what he actually wanted and if he'd get to the point before she graduated.

"I'm doing great. Excited about the Hogsmeade trip." _Ah, there it is._

"Er, yeah, me too. It'll be nice to get out of the castle for a bit." She said, biting a back a smile.

"Do you have any plans for it?" _Dear Merlin, just ask already,_ Sage thought, shrugging.

"Not really. You?" He looked down bashfully for a moment, before returning his gaze to her face. Sage noticed how he lingered on her lips for a breath and bit her bottom lip in response.

"None at the moment," He said, before taking a deep breath. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to accompany me?" She considered Gideon for a moment; she hadn't spent much time with him but he was always nice to her in passing. Figuring she should give it a shot, she nodded. After all, it wasn't like she was getting many dates. Or any, for that matter.

"Yeah, sure." Gideon's face lit up and his smile grew even wider. Sage wondered how his lips stretched that thin without breaking.

"Great!" His exclamation was louder than necessary, and the few groups of students nearby shushed him. He looked around nervously and lowered his voice so that Sage had to lean in to hear him. "I'll meet you in at the front doors, say ten?"

"Sounds good." She replied. Seconds later, the sound of someone clearing their throat made the pair jump back and whirl around. Sirius stood behind Gideon, staring hard at the back of his head. Gideon looked from Sirius to Sage and stood.

"It's a date. Black," Gideon said pleasantly, nodding to Sirius as he made his way back to his table. Sirius stared at him hard before plopping into the now empty seat.

"What was that about?" He grumbled, looking at Sage. She shrugged and focused her attention flipping to the right chapter in her textbook.

"I'm going with him to Hogsmeade," She replied, shrugging. She felt the tension coming off Sirius in waves and squinted up at him. "What?"

" _You're_ going with _Prewett_ to Hogsmeade?" He asked, dumbfounded. Sage bristled at the implication.

"Is that a problem?" She asked evenly, though Sirius could hear the undercurrent of anger and tried to backpedal. He remembered distinctly how good she was with the Bat Bogey hex and would prefer to escape her wrath.

"Not at all," He said, busying himself with pulling out his Transfiguration essay.

"Good," Sage stated, switching her focus back to her book.

"It's just—" Sirius started, faltering as he looked at her glowering face. "Never mind."

"No, spit it out so I can tell you how stupid you're being and we can get back to studying." She stated. He sighed and shrugged.

"He's kind of a prat. And a womanizer." He held up his hand as Sage opened her mouth, presumably to point out the obvious. "Yeah, I know how rich that is. But like it or not, you're my responsibility, as both my mate and my best mate's sister. And I don't trust him."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"You're being stupid. Let's study." Sirius let out a breath and nodded, looking back down at his essay, thinking of ways to disrupt their date.

Sage couldn't help but notice that Sirius' lips were perfectly plump.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all, it's been a while. Life has been crazy, as usual. But this is, by far, my favorite chapter and quite possibly the longest. I'm really excited for everyone to read it! Please drop me a review to tell me what you think! And thank you to **Raven that flies at night** for the review on the last chapter. I agree, Sirius could be much worse than Gideon.

* * *

Sage stood in front of the mirror in her dorm on the Sunday of her Hogsmeade date, pulling her curls into a ponytail. Behind her, Kylie sat, watching for any signs of anxiety from her best friend. Marlene and Alice had already left for their dates, Alice with her boyfriend Frank, Marlene with someone who was not Sirius, but still fit (in her exact words).

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sage asked, eyeing Kylie in the mirror's reflection. Kylie shrugged, absently petting Lumos.

"And be a third wheel on your first date? Nah. I'll probably just walk around a bit." Sage felt bad for leaving her friend alone, even though Kylie kept insisting that it was okay. Sage knew Kylie got invitations to Hogsmeade; with her petite stature, cute face, incredible intelligence, and dry sense of humor, Kylie was definitely a catch. But she insisted that she wasn't interested in dating. Sage took that as she wasn't interested in dating anyone other than Remus.

"Will you meet us at the Three Broomsticks at least? Around noon?" Sage asked, turning to face Kylie.

"If you insist," Kylie said, shrugging again.

"I do," Sage nodded definitively, then gestured to her outfit. "How do I look?"

Kylie eyed her outfit; jeans that were fitted around the hips and flared out towards the ground, sneakers, and a loose, ruffled top in vibrant colors. "Casual, but cute. I like it." Sage grinned and grabbed her black leather jacket, throwing it on over her blouse. "Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm excited though. It'll be nice to be doated upon." Sage said with a wink, grabbing her wand and wallet. Kylie snorted and stood, following Sage out of the dorms. The girls chatted as they made their way to the doors of the castle, only falling silent as they spotted Gideon waiting. "I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, go, be doated upon!" Kylie laughed, waving her friend away. Sage smiled and darted in for a quick hug, before leaving Kylie for Gideon. His signature thin-lipped smile grew as he saw Sage coming towards him.

"You look incredible," He said, making her beam. Sage couldn't understand her hesitation, or Sirius', as she thanked Gideon and together, they made their way towards the village. They chatted about classes and Quidditch as Sage tried not to notice how small he was. Granted, she was tall, one of the tallest girls in her class, but she was so used to the giants that were James, Sirius, and Remus that she never really noticed. Even Peter, the shortest of the four, didn't make her feel so...gargantuan. Gideon was her around height, give or take a few centimeters, but had a slight build, and she felt a little awkward walking next to him. Indeed, she caught herself slouching a couple of times and had to straighten her shoulders immediately.

"So, did you want to do anything specific?" Gideon asked as they neared the Hogsmeade shops.

"Not really. Though I did want to ask, would you mind if we met my friend Kylie for lunch at the Three Broomsticks? I feel a little bad for ditching her," She admitted, and Gideon shrugged, still donning that smile.

"Not at all. She couldn't find a date?" Sage snorted, though she was a little ticked at the underlying accusation.

"Not necessarily. Let's just say, she's waiting for the right person, and that person is being thick," Sage said cryptically, causing him to glance at her. "It's a long story."

"Fair enough," He laughed. "Do you want to go into Honeydukes for a bit?"

"Sure," Sage said with a smile. It was then that she noticed a large, black blur from her peripheral but when she went to look over her shoulder, there was nothing there. Still, she felt the prickle of eyes on the back of her neck as she followed Gideon into the sweetshop.

They stayed there for a spell, trying different toffees and laughing at the looks of wonder and excitement on the faces of the younger students. After a while, though, the shop became crowded and noisy and they took off down the road.

Sage noticed the black blur again while they were walking to Dervish and Banges, and as they were exiting Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she finally caught a good look at what was following them. A big, black bear of a dog darted around a trash can, just long enough for Sage to see him. She stiffened, recognizing that dog, though she was sure he had no idea she would.

While in Zonko's, she noticed the dog peering in through the corner of the window and decided to take action. She tapped Gideon on the shoulder and leaned in close, as the shop was as crowded and noisy as Honeydukes.

"I'm going to try to find a loo, I'll be right back." She said, giving Gideon a reassuring smile. He nodded in consent and she slipped through the rarely-used side door that opened into an alleyway. She sneaked to the road, watching as the dog looked frantically in the window. Taking advantage of his distraction, she grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the alley, feeling her arm move upwards as the dog grew in height until it was Sirius that she slammed into the brick wall.

"Sirius Orion Black, you bloody idiot!" Sirius stared at her in disbelief as she let go of his jumper.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked sharply.

"Because only you would be thick enough to flounce around in your illegal animagus form!" She whispered harshly, aware that while the alley gave them some form of privacy, there were still people everywhere.

"But how did you know?" He repeated, looking at her with awe. "Did James tell you?"

"No, you idiot." She took a few harsh breaths before crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to calm down. "I saw you and James sneaking into the woods outside my window over the summer. I thought it odd that a dog and a stag were being so friendly and then it hit me. Prongs and Padfoot. You two idiots became animagi illegally for only Godric knows why. And now you're using your illegal form to spy on my date!" She shoved him into the wall again as he continued to watch her, wide-eyed.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked, gulping. She watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed and shook her head angrily.

"Of course not! Do you think I want to be the one to explain to my mother why my idiot brother and his equally-idiotic best friend were carted off to Azkaban?" Sirius let out a shaky breath and nodded in relief. "Now, why are you spying on my date?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," He said simply.

"From what?!" She screeched, finally losing her temper.

"Gideon's prat ways." Sage rolled her eyes so hard, she was surprised they still worked.

"You're an idiot," She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"So you've said," Sirius stated with a smirk.

"You're also an insufferable bastard. Go play with your other idiot friends and leave me alone."

"James is on a date with Evans, Remus disappeared with Kylie to the bookstore, and I have no idea where Peter is." Sage's mouth dropped open in astonishment at his confession.

"So you're spying on me because you were bored?" Sirius shrugged, mirroring her cross-armed stance. "Leave before I hex you into next week."

"Ah, c'mon Sagey, don't be like that!" Sirius said, throwing her a guileless smile. Sage glared at him until his face dropped and he looked at his shoes. She felt a streak of pride at making Sirius Black look sheepish, which was immediately dampened by the reminder of what he was doing.

"Don't let me catch you again, dog-form or otherwise." She huffed, walking towards the side door.

"I won't!" He called, then as she flung the door open and walked back into the shop, added with a smirk, "Let you catch me, that is."

Sage stalked back into Zonko's, taking a few calming breaths before pasting a radiant smile on her face and saddling up to Gideon. "Hey there," She said brightly, causing Gideon to turn to her.

"All right?" He asked, smiling softly at her expression.

"Fantastic," She replied before glancing at her watch. "It's almost noon; want to head to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure," He said, throwing an arm around her waist as he led her through the crowd. She tried to relax into his embrace but it felt awkward, wrong. He kept his arm there all the way to the pub and she tried to keep up with the small talk he was making, but all she could focus on was how small his hand felt on her hip. So he's on the small side, she thought. So what? Is that really a dealbreaker?

She didn't want to be so shallow, and it wasn't like she was primarily focused on looks when it came to a partner. Physical attraction was nice, sure, but she knew plenty of beautiful men who were complete and utter prats and it wasn't attractive in the least. One Sirius Black came to mind.

No, what Sage wanted was a connection beyond the physical. She wanted in-depth talks about the world; moments of comfortable silence where they both were satisfied with just being near each other; sweet, insignificant touches; inside jokes and glances and laughing so hard that their stomach aches. In short, she wanted love, the kind she sees reflected in her parents' eyes when they look at each other.

Unfortunately, she felt none of that connection with Gideon. But those things take time, right? It would make sense that the first date is awkward. Yes, she should definitely give it a shot before she threw away what could be a lovely relationship.

So when he released her, she fought off the shudder of relief and watched as he opened the door for her. She gave him a grateful smile and walked into the Three Broomsticks, scanning the room for her best friend. The small smile fell off her face as Gideon slipped a slender hand into hers. And at the same time, she noticed not Kylie's strawberry blonde locks but Sirius' shaggy black hair and grey eyes staring right back at her, plump lips in a smirk as he took in her expression of discomfort. Sitting across from him at the booth were Kylie and Remus, surprisingly, with their backs turned. It was then that Sirius' earlier words about their friends sank in and she raised an eyebrow at the implications.

"I see her," Sage said, pulling Gideon by the hand through the crowd. As she got closer, she noticed that the only available spots were next to Sirius and cursed inwardly. After a small moment of hesitation, she slid into the seat beside Sirius, allowing Gideon to sandwich her between him. Due to the lunch rush, there was very little room and she wound up touching both boys from shoulder to hip.

"Hello," She greeted brightly, taking in Kylie's and Remus' joyous faces. "Gideon, you know Remus and Kylie, right?"

"Yes, hello," Gideon said before shooting a glance over my head at Sirius. "Black."

"Prewitt." Sage could feel the testosterone rising and searched for another topic before they could whip out their wands and start measuring. "So, James is out with Lily, huh?"

"Yep, seems they've been spending quite a bit of time during Head duties," Remus replied swiftly, having picked up the tension Sage was sitting between. She bit her lip to keep the inappropriate comment from leaving but Sirius snorted. "Oh come on."

"You make it too easy, Moony," Sirius replied, throwing his arm behind her shoulders to lay across the back of the booth. The sudden movement shifted her into his side and she jumped back towards Gideon, who responded by putting his hand on her thigh. Sage jumped again, her knee hitting the underside of the table painfully, causing Kylie to look at her in alarm. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, not wanting to discuss anything that was happening on their side of the table.

"So, where did you guys go today?" Kylie asked quickly.

"Oh, everywhere. Honeydukes, Scrivenshaft's, Dervish and Banges, Zonko's," Gideon replied.

"Not Madam Puddifoot's?" Sirius piped up. "Isn't that where you go on a date?" He put a not-so-delicate emphasis on the last word and Sage's head whipped up to glare at him.

"Only if you're boring and unoriginal," She replied. "Madam Puddifoot's is ghastly."

"Better than just wandering around like a couple of firsties." Gideon cleared his throat uncomfortably and Sage's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not very hungry anymore," She said, turning back to her date. "You?"

"Not really."

"Let's go then." Sage followed Gideon out of the booth as Remus leveled another glare at Sirius and Kylie looked at everyone, wide-eyed. "Remus, Kylie, I'll see you later." The couple left and started off down the street in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about him," Sage said finally, putting her hands in her pockets lest Gideon tried to grab one. She was jumpy and agitated enough, if he tried to put a move on her, she might jump all the way to France. "I don't know what's gotten into him. I guess James put him up to it since he's on his own date."

Gideon hummed before clearing his throat. "Maybe. Or maybe he fancies you."

Sage let out a very unattractive snort, shaking her head. "No. Not a chance. I'm ninety-nine percent positive that he thinks of me as a sister more than anything." Gideon made a noncommittal grunt deep in his throat. Sage stopped and laid her hand on his arm. "Even if he does, and that's a huge if, I'm not here with him. I'm here with you."

"Okay," He said after a moment, grabbing her hand in his with another thin-lipped smile. Sage ignored her cringe at the contact and prepared to enjoy the rest of her date to the fullest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Raven that flies at night, your reviews always make me smile :). Please let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

Later that evening, Sage could be found in her bed, reading the second book in her favorite Muggle series, _The Lord of the Rings_. She was trying to relax after her dismal date and being that her roommates had yet to return, this was the best place. And if she was being honest with herself, it was the safest place to avoid Sirius.

The door opened and Kylie walked in, laden with bags of books. Lumos took off from her spot near the foot of Sage's bed to greet her owner as Kylie dropped the books on her bed. Kylie picked up her cat and perched herself on the edge of Sage's bed. "So, how was your date?"

"Awful," She sighed, placing her bookmark and closing the book. "Sirius followed us for the first part and you saw what happened at the pub."

"He _followed_ you?" Kylie gasped. "What did Gideon say?"

"He didn't see him; Sirius is good at sneaking around. But I did, and I yelled at him," She said, purposefully leaving out the fact Sirius was an animagus. She didn't lie to him; she really hadn't told a single soul for fear of the law finding out.

"You _yelled_ at him?"

"Yep," Sage said, popping the P. She ran a finger over the worn spine of her book distractedly. "Cornered him in the alley by Zonko's and let him have it. Told him that if he did it again, I'd curse him into next week." Kylie snorted at that. "I just don't know what his problem is."

"Me either. Remus lectured him after you left and he just took it. Didn't say a word to defend himself, just sat there with a pensive look on his face." Sage heaved another large sigh but otherwise remained silent. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Gideon said that it seemed like Sirius fancied me and I told him that was ridiculous. I mean, I'm just his best mate's sister, and he was bored." Kylie donned her own pensive look, chewing her bottom lip and staring into middle distance. "What?"

"It's just strange that he'd choose to follow you and not try to hook up with some poor, unsuspecting soul." Sage snorted at her wording before shaking her head.

"Do you really think he could fancy me?" Sage asked hesitantly.

"I really don't know," Kylie replied after a moment. "He's acting strange, definitely. And you two have been spending a lot of time together. And regardless of what you think, he's never treated you as just James' sister. Even Remus said so."

Sage felt the breath get knocked out of her at the thought. She thought Sirius was fit, sure, but anyone with eyes could see that. She never entertained the idea of them being together. He drove her insane most of the time, bordering on obnoxious and exasperating. But he had changed a bit since they started spending more time alone for tutoring. Instead of making fun or pulling pranks on her, he encouraged her and spent their brief breaks making her laugh. Sage shook herself out of her confusion and focused on her best friend.

"Speaking of Remus, how did you wind up spending the afternoon with him?" Sage asked, watching as Kylie's cheeks flushed.

"I was walking to the village and he and Sirius saw me. I told him that I was going to the bookstore and he asked if he could accompany me. Sirius whined for five minutes before Remus snapped and told him that if he couldn't keep his gob shut, he could leave. So he did and we spent most of the day talking about, well, everything."

"Oh my Godric!" Sage squealed, clapping her hands together. "That's so amazing! Are you going to get together again?"

"We were talking about exams and he said that he'd help me with my reviews. So we're meeting up on Monday nights when you and Sirius are studying and James is doing Head duties." She said, grinning from ear to ear. Sage squealed again and knocked Kylie over in a hug, causing a disgruntled Lumos to hiss and bolt under the bed. "Get off!" Kylie yelled laughing, pushing her friend off. The two girls laughed until they were breathless, lying side by side on the bed.

"So are you going to see Gideon again?" Kylie asked, their giggles subsiding.

"I don't know," Sage said truthfully. "He's nice and besides the incident with Sirius, he seemed enthusiastic."

"But?" Kylie prompted.

"But it was awkward. I mean, I don't know if you noticed but he's kind of small and I feel huge around him." Sage said. If there was anybody to whom she could admit her insecurities, it was Kylie.

"You're not huge. You're tall and curvy, yes. But not huge." She squinted up at her friend for a moment before speaking again. "You're an Amazonian goddess, like Wonder Woman."

"Who?" Sage asked with a laugh.

"She's from a Muggle comic book that I found in my dad's office. She's basically a demigod and completely awesome. She's also a princess."

"Ah yes, I can see the similarities between us already," Sage said sardonically.

"They are many," Kylie said with a laugh before turning the conversation back to the original point. "Now, I have even less experience with boys than you do but it doesn't sound like you have any connection with Gideon. Do you want my advice?" Sage nodded. "Don't settle. If he's not what you want, that's okay. Find someone else."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sage said, not completely willing to give up yet.

"Good. Now if we hurry, we can catch dessert."

"Treacle tart, here I come," Sage said, bouncing out of bed immediately.

The next morning, Sage and Kylie were sitting across from Marlene and Alice in the Great Hall. The four girls hadn't much time to discuss their respective dates, as Marlene and Alice had finished dinner and headed back to the dorms to sleep as Sage and Kylie went on the dessert run.

Alice had just finished her long-winded explanation of the romantic afternoon Frank had whipped up, complete with tea at Madam Puddifoot's and a walk around the countryside surrounding Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Sage had a sneaking suspicion that Frank's increase in romance had an epic finale and was excited for her friend.

Sage turned to Marlene, hopeful. "So, how was your date with Sean?"

Marlene sighed and shrugged. "Boring. McLaggin couldn't talk his way out of a cauldron. And though fit, he's not as fit as...others. There's just nothing there." Sage sighed as well; she had hoped that McLaggin would distract Marlene and her infatuation with Sirius would go away. It seems they weren't that lucky.

"So you're back on Sirius then?" Sage asked. Marlene shot her a pointed look.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Sage said quickly, shaking her head and Marlene continued to stare hard at her. "Though, it doesn't seem like he fancies you. And you're much too good to wait around for anyone, especially someone too blind to see how great you are in the first place."

"Maybe you're right." Marlene heaved a big sigh but seemed mollified. "How about your date with Gideon?"

"It was okay. Great actually." Sage said listlessly.

"Doesn't sound that way," Alice observed with a small laugh.

"I don't know. It just didn't seem right." Sage bit her lip, debating whether to divulge her body image issues but decided against it. Alice and Marlene were her friends, yes, but they weren't quite as close as Kylie. Granted, nobody really was.

"Well if it doesn't feel right, it doesn't. No shame in that." Marlene said sagely.

"I think I might give it another shot. He's nice and funny. Maybe it's because I'm out of practice." Sage admitted.

"True. I mean, when was the last time you had a date? Fourth year?" Marlene asked, her tone kind despite the harsh words.

"Fifth." Sage let out her own huge sigh. "What's wrong with me? Am I awful? Ugly?" Alice and Marlene shared an apprehensive look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just something Frank said," Alice said, waving her hand. "But that's all hearsay."

" _What_ is all hearsay?" Sage pressed.

"Well, I told him you were on a date, right? And he said something about how surprised he was that someone was brave enough to ask you. Something about risking 'the wrath of the Marauders'." She made quotation marks with her fingers. "It seems like it's general knowledge that they've scared off anyone who seems interested in you."

"WHAT?!" Sage screeched, drawing the attention of some third years around them. "Why?" She asked quieter.

"Who knows? Maybe because you're the baby Potter? Maybe to be arseholes?" Alice said, shrugging. Sage glared daggers towards the group of four boys, who seemed oblivious to the steaming curly-haired girl down the table. Students began leaving the tables in droves and Kylie laid a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"C'mon. You can plot their murders after Charms." She said, gathering her things.

"I'm thinking of unleashing a rabid Hippogriff on them. Or tying them up, draping fresh meat all over them, and watching as threstrils eat their eyeballs." Sage grumbled, following her friends out of the Hall.

"Very Persian," Kylie remarked dryly. She walked a bit slower, watching Alice and Marlene's back before speaking out of the side of her mouth. "So are we keeping Sirius' excursion to ourselves?"

"Do you think Marlene would be okay with it? Her precious Sirius following someone, her mate, on a date? Regardless of his motive, it looks...strange." Sage muttered.

"So we keep it to ourselves."

"Until I figure out why, yes."

Kylie snorted softly. "How are you going to do that? Ask him?"

"No idea. But I'm sure I'll come up with something," Sage replied before hurrying to catch up with Alice and Marlene. And she would, after she flayed each Marauder, slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here we are, another update. And not too long after the other one! I'm getting better :). In all honesty, I'm attempting to keep ahead here and I'm sneaking up on the chapters I've already written so I have some work ahead of me. A huge thank you to **Raven that flies at night** , **Nouget-XP** , and **Bigfan** for commenting on the last chapter! I very much appreciate the feedback! And please tell me if there's anything you like, dislike, or would like clarification on! And by the way, there is a small AN at the end of this chapter. Thanks again!

-fancy blood

* * *

Sage managed to keep any Machiavellian Marauder plots from her mind throughout her lessons, even earning praise from Flitwick for her stellar Avis charm. Granted, that praise had made it easier for her to keep focused on the rest of her tasks. However, it all went to hell as soon as she showed up for Quidditch practice. The sight of James and Sirius brought back all the feelings of anger and betrayal and she was having a hard time focusing on her fellow Chasers. In fact, after her fourth drop, her rage was at an all-time high.

"What in the bloody hell, Sage?" James screamed, hovering a foot away from her. "What is your problem?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, okay?" She said through gritted teeth, throwing the retrieved Quaffle to Demetrius Johnson.

"Not okay!" James bellowed. "We're playing Ravenclaw in a few weeks and you're the weak link! Don't think I won't replace you just because you're my sister." Sage threw a sharp look at James, rage making her cheeks heat into a bright maroon.

"WELL THEN DO IT!" Sage screamed. He reared back from her in shock and she glared at him, before turning on a pin and flying to the edge of the pitch. She landed harshly, using the momentum to dismount from her broom clumsily and race to the dressing room. She dressed in record speed and made her way straight to Gryffindor Tower, bypassing the Great Hall, despite her rumbling stomach.

As expected, her dorm was completely empty, save Lumos. The white cat watched as Sage stalked around the room, muttering and running her hand over her hair until it fell out of the bun she put it in for practice. How dare they interfere in her life? She knew James, and possibly, probably, Sirius, was behind scaring off any interested suitor. Though, the other two had gone along with it, evidently without real complaint, so they were complicit.

Were they trying to protect her? Did it matter? More likely, they were doing it purely to be arseholes. It wasn't enough to pull prank after prank for the past six years; they had to make sure she was actually miserable as well.

Sage was distracted from her internal ranting by a few soft taps on the dormitory door, followed by a much louder thump.

"What in the—" She muttered, striding to the door and wrenching it open, only to be nearly decapitated by a flying…telescope? She flung herself out of the way and into the hallway, stumbling over discarded books and inkwells. She grabbed the railing and stumbled down the stairs, nearly running into James and Sirius standing on the bottom step, wands aloft. Sirius grabbed her around the waist to steady her and she wrenched away as if his hands burned.

"Are you two trying to kill me?" Sage screeched. Standing a step above the pair, she was nearly as tall, though, in her anger, she seemed to tower over them.

"We're just trying to figure out what's wrong," Sirius said softly, trying hard not to push her over the edge. James, however, continued to be as thick as a concussed troll and blundered on with the grace of one.

"Yeah, what's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked harshly. Sage seemed to swell with indignation.

"What's got my-you bloody arseholes! You want to know what's got my knickers in a twist?" She pushed past the pair and noticed the small crowd of students watching the scene with wide eyes. She turned, grabbed the boys by their ears, and marched them through the common room, spotting Remus and Peter on the way. "You two, follow me." Remus and Peter obliged quickly, following their two spluttering friends as Sage led them through the portrait hole and into an empty corridor. Sage let go of James and Sirius, whirling around to face the foursome.

"What is your problem? Is it that time of the month again?" James asked grumpily, rubbing his nearly detached earlobe. The other three Marauders let out soft groans as Sage advanced on him, eyes flashing.

"My problem, James Hardwin Potter, is that you and your imbecile friends decided that you would muck about my life with absolutely no regard to how that might make me feel," Sage growled. "I've put up with a lot of rubbish from you four, with very few complaints. But threatening any bloke that might be interested in me? Trying to sabotage the first date I've had in ages? In what reality would that be okay?" James threw a confused look at the other three.

"I don't know what you mean by sabotaging your date-" James started, but Sage cut him off.

"Oh, sure, like you didn't put Sirius up to it," She said sardonically.

"I didn't-"

"Look, I was bored and I don't trust Prewitt. That's why I followed you. James had nothing to do with it," Sirius said quickly, flinching as Sage rounded on him.

"Oh, for the sake of Merlin's left b—there is no reason not to trust Gideon! He was a perfect gentleman and we had a lovely time until you ruined it!"

"'A lovely time'? You looked nauseatingly bored half the time and just straight nauseated every time he touched you!" Sirius said loudly, flinging his arms in the air for emphasis.

"He's right, you did look highly uncomfortable," Remus spoke up finally. She leveled a glare at him, watching as he stood his ground even as Peter shrunk back. "Well, you did," Remus said defensively, albeit quietly.

"Which brings me back to my first point! Maybe if I had a better selection, I wouldn't have wasted an afternoon on someone I really wasn't interested in. But apparently, you four have been scaring off anyone who's shown a bit of interest in me for Godric know's how long," Sage spat, crossing her arms. "Why?"

"Why what?" James asked, mirroring her stance.

"Why on Earth would you think that's okay?" Sage asked, quieting down and finally allowing herself to feel the hurt coursing through her veins. At the sound of her defeat, the four boys shrunk in on themselves. While she was angry, it was easier to be defensive or even angry back, but the Marauders had a weakness for the younger Potter. She was their friend, ally, sometimes alibi, sometimes voice of reason when even Remus was caught up in their mischievousness.

"We were trying to protect you," James said, unraveling his arms to hang limply at his sides.

"From what?"

"Getting hurt. We know first-hand how awful guys can be, especially at this age," Sirius spoke up, shoulders slumped.

"Don't you think it's my prerogative to find out just how awful they are? I understand the sentiment but you can't protect me from life," she said beseechingly.

"Of course it is, Sage," Remus responded. "Our actions were ill-advised and quite frankly, plain stupid. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Sage," Peter mumbled.

"Sorry, Sagey." That from Sirius. Sage looked up at her big brother, who stared right back. His hazel eyes were conflicted behind his glasses as he finally saw her for what she was; a bright, caring, wonderful woman who deserved to make her own mistakes and live life to the fullest.

"I can't apologize for trying to protect you and I'll never stop, but I promise that I'll let you live your life in the way you see fit. And I'll be there to support you through it, and curse any guy that hurts you until they're writhing on the floor like a slug." Sage let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Deal." The siblings smiled brightly at each other.

"Right, well, I'm running late. I'll see you guys later," Remus said, backing away from the group.

"Yeah, I still have that essay for McGonagall," Peter said, following Remus with a small wave.

"I should have met Lily five minutes ago. Bollocks, she isn't going to be happy," James groaned, glancing at his watch.

"Just tell her you were helping me through a crisis. She'll eat that up," Sage said with a smile. "Just don't tell her you were the one to cause that crisis."

"Right-O. Good looking out," James said, saluting her as he turned on his heel.

Sage looked up at Sirius, suddenly realizing that they were very much alone. "I'm not up to studying tonight, I think."

"Fair enough," Sirius said. He stared down at her for a moment before speaking again. "Go change into something more comfortable and meet me in on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in forty-five minutes."

"Why?" Sage asked suspiciously.

"Because, Sage Potter, I'm going to show you how a date should be. As friends, of course."

"Of course," Sage said, slowly.

"You know, since it's my fault you only have Gideon to compare to. That way, you know what to look for when the right guy comes along." Sage considered Sirius' smiling face and nodded.

"Fine, forty-five minutes."

* * *

So about James' middle name: of course, there is no cannon-approved answer; I checked. But I found a very interesting argument on the various options on Quora which convinced me to use Hardwin. If you'd like to read it, here's the link: What-was-James-Potters-middle-name

I know doesn't like links, so if that doesn't work for some reason, just google "what is James Potter's middle name" and it should be the first result. Just in case y'all were wondering :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all, it's been a while. I'm sorry for the lack of updates; this new job is hell on my depression. But I'm getting through it. To _Raven that flies at night_ and _Brooklyns Finest Hufflepuff_ , Fleamont seems like the option most go with but in that Quora article...thing..., they make a good argument against it. According to Pottermore, Fleamont Potter was teased relentlessly for his name so it seems unlikely that he'd pass it on to James. But hey, to each their own!  
**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter. It's the longest so far, and probably will be the longest moving on, but I just couldn't find a good stopping place. Plus, with my lack of timely updates, I really didn't want to leave y'all with a cliffhanger. This is another one I've been envisioning for a while. Let me know how it is!**

 **-fancy blood**

* * *

An hour later, Sage was standing with her back to the blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor, studying the tapestry. She felt a bit foolish waiting in the empty corridor and had just decided to give another five minutes before leaving when Sirius magically appeared at her shoulder. She jumped, throwing a hand to her chest.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Sage gasped, and Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, leaning his shoulder on the wall, facing her.

"What a wonderful way to greet a date," he said, and Sage rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully, a real date wouldn't be late. Also, forty-five minutes is really not enough time for any girl to get ready for a date." Sirius took in her appearance, flared jeans, blouse, and curly hair trailing over the shoulders of a leather jacket.

"This is more about how the guy should act than how you should look," he said shrugging. "But you do look...nice," he finished after an awkward pause.

"Thanks, I guess?" She laughed.

"Anyway, let's rock and roll," he said, moving away from the wall to show her a door that had definitely not been there ten minutes ago. She eyed him suspiciously and walked into the room. She stopped just inside the doorway, gasping at the sight in front of her.

The room wasn't actually a room at all. Instead, they stood on the crest of a hill overlooking a forest of ancient ash trees. Sage stepped into the impossible place and felt the soft wind on her face. She took a deep breath and smelled the pungent scent of an invisible flowerbed and heard the trickling sound of a creek nearby. The sun was shining, though it was still cool, cool enough to make Sage glad she brought her jacket. She could see a blanket set up on the edge of the forest, barely in the shade, far enough out that they wouldn't be freezing.

"Impressive, huh?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"It's amazing," Sage said breathlessly. "What is this room?"

"The Room of Requirement. It changes itself into whatever a person needs, exactly what they need, when they need it. I've hidden here a couple of times," he said, coming to stand next to her.

"Handy," she laughed, starting down the hill towards the blanket. "Is it common for dates to happen on my land, though?"

Sirius shrugged, keeping up with her strides easily. "This is the place I imagined when I was asking the Room for a location to do this. It is gorgeous, you have to admit."

"Absolutely. When I was a kid, I used to pretend that I was a princess and the manor was my castle. Sometimes I could even convince James to be the dragon that I slew," Sage laughed, reminiscing.

"Isn't it supposed to be the knight that slays the dragon?" Sirius asked, smiling crookedly at her.

"Not in my stories; the girl always saves the day."

"Makes sense," he conceded. "How did James take that?"

"With surprising grace. He never once complained about being the evil dragon."

"Yeah, well, he'd do anything for you," Sirius shrugged, jumping off the slight cliff where the hill been eroded from decades of use and floods from the creek. He offered his hand to steady Sage as she followed. "We all would." Sage jumped and landed close enough to bump Sirius' chest lightly. She looked up at his grey eyes and hesitated, trapped in the intensity of his gaze. For a breathless moment, Sage thought he'd kiss her, or she'd kiss him, and she wanted it. Then he cleared his throat and stepped back, releasing her hand as he led her to the blanket. She noticed the basket full of food sitting on a blanket and gave him a quick grin.

"I figured you'd be hungry, what with skipping dinner to yell at us and everything," Sirius said, plopping down on the blanket.

"Well, you lot deserved it," she replied with grace, hiking up a shoulder as she sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Too right," he sighed. He glanced at her for a moment before busying himself with laying out the food.

They ate their way through fish and chips and a flagon of pumpkin juice, finishing the meal with a healthy serving of treacle tart, all while joking and chatting. Sage felt none of the anxiety she had with Gideon; in fact, there was a sense of rightness being here with Sirius, and she refused to put much thought in it. Instead, she reclined onto her back when he did, putting her hand on her very full belly and let the feeling of contentment wash over her.

The sun had set at an incredible rate, much too fast for reality, and the stars were out in full force before she had a chance to appreciate the sunset. She couldn't complain though, the darkness gave them a blanket of intimacy that wasn't there before. She chanced a look at the boy lying next to her, heart thudding when she noticed him staring back at her.

"Do you know any constellations?" He asked suddenly, with the air of someone grasping for a topic.

"Just a few," she said, looking back up at the sky. "Dad liked to take James and I stargazing when the nights were clear. Funnily enough, the only one I can always find is Sirius."

"Well, it is the brightest star. Mum got that one right, at least," Sirius chuckled. Sage let out a small groan and rolled her eyes. "You see those three stars there?" He asked, pointing up. She tilted her head towards him and made an affirmative sound deep in her throat as she spotted a cluster of stars in a row. "That's Orion's Belt. And that," he said, pointing slightly up, "Is Betelgeuse."

"Any of those in your family?" Sage joked.

"Nah, not regal enough, I think," he said. "Betelgeuse Black. Nope, doesn't fit."

"Ah, I kind of like it," she said, giving him a teasing smile. "It's much better than Sirius, anyway."

"Whatever you say, Sagey." She glared at him playfully and he smirked. Their gazes lingered in silence, neither of them willing to break the connection until a particularly large gust of wind made Sage shiver. "Cold?"

"A bit, yeah," she said honestly, hoping he'd offer to put his arm around her or something, anything, to break this tension. She wanted desperately for him to touch her, and she felt her stomach drop at the thought. This is Sirius, she thought furiously. _Nothing can happen. Nothing_ _ **will**_ _happen. He's just being nice._ "We should probably go, it must be getting late," she said, sitting up quickly.

"Err, yeah, of course." He sat up as well and began gathering their trash and depositing it in the picnic basket.

Sage reached out a hand and touched his wrist lightly. "Thank you, Sirius, really." He gave her a dazzling smile, which she returned. "It was the best platonic date I've ever been on."

"Enough to make up for all the lack of dates I may, or may not, have been the cause of?"

"Up until you said that, yes," she replied sardonically.

"Good," he said, closing the lid to the picnic basket and bouncing up. He held out his hand for hers and pulled her up, vanishing both the basket and the blanket before leading her up the hill.

"So, how many girls have you brought here?" Sage asked, then immediately regretted the question. Sirius threw a sharp look at her, hand dancing up to the back of his head.

"Err, none, actually. I mostly use it when I need to get away from the lads for a bit. In fact, I'm not entirely sure they were aware of it before we started the Map," he said the last in an undertone.

"Map? What map?" Sage asked sharply and Sirius reached in his pocket, pulling out a thick bit of parchment and offered it to her. She took it with a questioning look, watching as he tapped it with his wand.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Sage watched in awe as thin lines of ink crisscrossed all over the parchment, forming a huge labyrinth of passageways and rooms. _"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present The Marauder's Map,"_ she read aloud, flabbergasted. "Sirius, blimey, this is impressive."

"Always with the tone of surprise," he said lightly, watching as Sage scanned the map, face flushed and soft with astonishment, full lips slightly parted.

"Looks like the corridor is clear," she said, still staring at the map.

"Let's go then." He led her out the door, smiling as she remained enraptured with the map. They turned the corner and she looked up, handing him the map. "Mischief managed."

"Of course," she muttered, watching him stow the map back in his pocket with a smile. "You lot are so predictable."

"I liked it better when we were impressive," he teased.

"That is also predictable. Impressive, yet completely bonkers." Sirius opened his mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a cold voice.

"Well if it isn't my brother and his little slag." The two looked further down the corridor to see Regulus Black walking towards them, followed by Severus Snape and Walden Macnair. Sirius stiffened beside Sage, hand clutching his wand so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Alright then, Regulus?" Sirius called, anger and disappointment clouding his voice. Sage bristled at being called a slag but, given the circumstances, she'd let it go. They were having such a wonderful night and she didn't want to ruin it by having a row with Sirius' misguided brother.

"Better now that you joined the other blood traitors and left me alone," Regulus sneered. Sage let out a hollow laugh. "Something funny, Potter?"

"Oh, just the fact that both of you were force fed the whole blood purity rubbish and yet, Sirius was the only one to realize how stupid it is." Sage cocked her head to the side tauntingly. "Pathetic, really, how little brains you actually got."

"Like the Potters had much brains to begin with," Snape said, stepping forward.

"Brains enough to best you, it seems." Snape snarled, unsheathing his wand from a pocket like a sword. The other two followed.

"Sage, go find James and Remus," Sirius muttered, keeping his eyes on the group of Slytherins.

"Like bloody hell. I'm not leaving you," Sage growled, raising her wand and trying to contain the fine tremble in her arm. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, she knew this wouldn't be anything other than a dangerous duel. There was too much animosity built up for either side to go easy. Sirius cursed under his breath.

"Watch where you point that thing, Snivellus, I doubt you know how to use it," Sirius said with a curled lip.

Snape snarled at Sirius' and yelled, "Impedimenta!" Sirius blocked it, and the duel began.

Sage ducked and weaved to avoid curses, throwing every jinx and hex she could think of at the Slytherins, but they were better than she, faster. It was nearly all she could do to avoid getting hit. Sirius, on the other hand, held his own despite her lack of aid, wand nearly a blur as he sent spell after spell hurtling down the corridor. Sage managed to hit Macnair with a Trip Jinx, but in that one moment of distraction, Regulus sent a curse hurtling towards her. Sirius cast a shield charm around her at the last moment, her blue eyes caught his grey ones in surprise as the curse bounced off to leave a crater in the stone floor.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Everything seemed to stop as Sirius jerked with the force of the curse. Sage watched in horror as blood soaked the front of his shirt. He collapsed to his knees and Sage collapsed with him, cradling his torso in her lap as even more blood seeped out of the wound she couldn't see.

Sage glanced up at the group of Slytherins; Snape stood there with an expression of mingled defiance and shock; Regulus stared at his brother, looking slightly ill; and Macnair had a strange smile on his face. Sage sucked in a shaky breath and did the only thing she could think of: she screamed. She screamed like she had never screamed before, wailing and bellowing for help. The Slytherins, shocked into the present by the ungodly sound, turn on their heels and ran.

Sage turned back to Sirius, who looked much too pale and was still losing blood. "Don't die on me, dammit," she croaked as his eyes fluttered shut. She wouldn't lose him like this, not because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. This was her fault. She goaded both Regulus and Snape. "You're not going to bloody die," she said, this time determined, not scared.

She ripped his shirt open to see a long, slightly curved gash bisecting his chest. The gash, nay slash, was deep and still gushing blood. She raised her wand and began an incantation, ignoring the way her voice cracked with emotion and the tears pouring down her cheeks. The blood stopped, slowly but surely, and the skin mended clumsily. By the time she heard footsteps running towards them, she had discarded her wand and had Sirius' head cradled to her chest, face buried in his hair, still crying.

"Sage, what in the bloody hell—is that Sirius?" Sage let out a sob of relief at the sound of her brother's voice and raised her head, wisps of Sirius' long hair clinging to her wet cheeks. James stood there, thunderstruck as Lily Evans skidded to a halt beside him and let out a loud gasp, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Slytherins—attacked—too quick—he saved m-me." Sage knew dimly that her hiccuped explanation made absolutely no sense but she couldn't make herself elaborate. Words had completely failed her.

James dropped to his knees, wading in a pool of blood to get to his best mate and his sister. He touched Sirius' face and was terrified to find that his cheek was cold. There were more thunderous footsteps leading to their corridor and Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

"What—?" McGonagall started, taking in the scene. "Miss Potter, please stand back." Sage laid Sirius' upper body down gently and scampered back, slipping and sliding in the blood. McGonagall magicked Sirius on a stretcher and looked at the still-crying girl with a face full of sympathy. "Follow me to the Hospital Wing, please." She started down the corridor, Lily following in her wake.

James stood and looked at his sister, who was still on her knees staring at the blood on her hands uncomprehendingly. He crossed the corridor to her, grabbing her sticky hands in his own. "C'mon Sagey," he murmured, hoisting her up. She stumbled into his body and he tucked her into his side, leading her down the passages to the Hospital Wing.

By the time they arrived, Sirius had been deposited into a bed, stripped from the waist up. Madame Pomfrey worked over him, siphoning the blood from his torso, the jagged, barely-healed gash becoming clearer with each passing second. Sage let out a strangled gasp and James' arm tightened around her shoulders. McGonagall looked up and closed the hangings around Sirius, walking towards Sage.

"What happened, Miss Potter?" Her normally brisk voice was soft, almost hushed. Before Sage could do anything more than blink, however, the doors on the other side of the wing opened and the Headmaster came striding. Sage watched his silver hair flowing backward with great interest, entranced by the way the light shimmered against the strands. She saw Dumbledore's mouth moving but didn't care to make out the words.

"Miss Potter?" The sound of her name filtered through her fuzzy brain. She looked vaguely into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes and felt a sharp grip on her shoulders. Dimly, she realized that Dumbledore's veined hands were gripping her shoulders tightly but she couldn't focus on any one thing for long. "She's in shock. Minerva, James, please escort Sage to my office. I will be there shortly."

James cast a conflicted glance between his sister and the hangings concealing his best friend, fighting for his life. Lily watched his torment for a moment, then stepped towards him, placing a soft hand on one of his closed fists, and said, "I'll go with her. You stay here."

"You sure?" James whispered harshly. Lily saw the glittering of tears in his eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"C'mon Sage, let's go," Lily said softly, taking Sage by the upper arm, avoiding her blood-stained hands.

"Sirius," Sage mumbled protestingly, straining against Lily's grip.

"You've helped him here as much as you can. Now you must speak with the Headmaster." McGonagall told her sternly, leaving no room for argument. Sage let herself be guided by her professor and Head Girl out into the hall. She was dimly aware when Lily magically cleaned her hands and grasped them in her own. Sage appreciated the show of support, especially since she and Lily didn't have much to do with each other.

In the years to come, Sage would never remember the walk to Dumbledore's office, nor would she remember standing on the revolving spiral staircase. It was as if she suddenly appeared in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, blinking at the sparkling devices cluttering every available space. She stared at his majestic pet phoenix for a moment before rising and walking to his perch.

McGonagall and Lily watched in silence as Sage reached out to stroke his crimson plumage. The bird closed his eyes contently, nudging her hand softly and letting out a quivering note. She felt that note slip through her, warming her throat as if she had swallowed her favorite hot cocoa and chasing the soft edges cluttering her brain away. The phoenix let out two more and Sage's shock fell away.

Sage felt the stickiness of Sirius' blood through her clothes and let out another sob. She was incredibly grateful Lily had thought to clean her hands, though if she could still see rings of red embedded in the edges of her fingernails. She felt the sharp poke of another sob, possibly a scream, fight it's way up her throat and the bird let out one last note, calming her at once.

"It seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you," Dumbledore's voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see him with a serene smile on his face. "Quite right, too. He has a fantastic sense of character."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, sit," he said, gesturing to the chair she vacated earlier. She settled herself down beside Lily, and McGonagall stood at her shoulder. "Minerva, would you like a seat as well?"

"No thank you, Albus." Now that Sage could think straight, she noticed McGonagall seemed anxious and thought it curious. She had never seen her professor as on-edge as now.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, turning his attention once more to Sage. "Miss Potter, please tell me what happened tonight."

Sage took a shuddering breath. "Sirius and I were walking back to the common room when we ran into a group of Slytherins."

"And who might those Slytherins be?" Dumbledore asked. Sage worried at her lip for a moment, debating on saying she didn't know, didn't recognize them or couldn't see them clearly. But as she glanced at Dumbledore's bright blue eyes, she knew she wouldn't get away with lying.

"Severus Snape, Walden Macnair, and R-Regulus Black." She stuttered over the name, hoping Sirius wouldn't be too cross with her for dragging his little brother into this mess. Then, she realized with a painful shock, that Sirius could have died, no doubt would have, had she not known the spell to heal him. She began again with a newfound vigor. "We had a row with them and dueled. I don't know who hit him with sectumsempra, but someone did. And then I started screaming and they ran. He was losing so much blood so I—" The knot in her throat grew four times over and fresh tears spilled over her cheeks.

"You healed him," Dumbledore said softly. "Make no mistake, had you not performed some very impressive magic, Mr. Black wouldn't have made it to the Hospital Wing. The curse hit vital organs. As it is, he is expected to make a full recovery." Sage let out a breath of relief. "We're transferring him to St. Mungos now and we've contacted your parents. They are going to St. Mungos tonight and will be here tomorrow to take you and James to visit him." Sage felt even more relief at the fact he contacted her parents, not Sirius'. He needed support and love, not cold indifference.

"Thank you, Professor." She hoped he understood everything she was thanking him for. By his soft smile and nod, he did.

He turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, what did you see?"

"Not much, sir. James and I were patrolling the sixth floor when we heard the screaming. We immediately headed towards the noise and we were discussing the best way to find a professor when he recognized the voice as Sage. Then it was all I could do to keep up with him. By the time we found them, it was just Sage and Sirius in the hall," she replied dutifully.

"I found the group not long afterward and didn't see any trace of the attackers," McGonagall interjected.

"Very well. I will send for the students in question, and Horace. Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, looking back at Sage. "Madame Pomfrey has readied a bed and potion to help you sleep in the Hospital Wing. I would like you to stay there until your parents collect you. You have permission to stay home until you feel ready to come back. Minerva, would you oversee the packing of Miss Potter's things?"

"Of course," McGonagall said.

"Very well, I will walk you to the Hospital Wing." They followed Dumbledore out of his office, McGonagall departing at the hall to head to Gryffindor tower. Sage expected Lily to follow McGonagall and was shocked to see her continue striding after Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans, please follow Professor McGonagall. You need rest as well," Dumbledore said, glancing at the redhead next to Sage.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd like to check on James." Sage threw a sharp glance towards her. She was shocked to see Lily's face, though flushed, was resolute.

"Very well," Dumbledore said lightly, opening the doors to the Hospital Wing. Sage's heart sank as she saw James slumped in a chair, staring blankly at Sirius' empty, newly-changed bed. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, clearing up the rest of the sullied supplies. After a moment, James looked up and saw the group, then bounded to Sage and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"He'll be alright, they took him to St. Mungos. Mum and Dad are there now," he murmured in her ear. Sage nodded, clutching at James as if he was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"I know, Dumbledore told me," she said, equally as quietly, then fought off another sob. "I'm so sorry, James. It's all my fault."

"Don't be stupid," he growled. "Of course it wasn't." He released her, holding her at arm's length and peering into her eyes. "What happened, though?"

"Mr. Potter, I'll be happy to answer any and all questions you might have," Dumbledore interjected before Sage could say a word. "I believe what Sage needs now, more than anything, is some rest."

"Of course," James said, releasing her at once.

"Miss Potter, a word, if you may." Dumbledore beckoned her towards a bed where Madam Pomfrey was setting up a bedside table with spare pajamas and a container with some sort of potion. "Are you absolutely sure you that you didn't see who cast the last curse?"

Sage thought hard before speaking. "I'm sorry, I really don't know."

"Very well. I beg you when you do speak to James about what happened, please make that absolutely clear." Sage threw a glance at James who was speaking softly to Lily, hands grasping hers. She knew that James wouldn't take this lying down; he was fiercely loyal and protective of both her and Sirius.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Now, get some rest." And with that, Dumbledore turned on his heel and ushered James and Lily through the doors. Madam Pomfrey ushered Sage into a small lavatory, complete with a tiny shower stall, and allowed her to shower before changing, as the blood had thickened to a tacky brown sludge. Sage stared determinedly at the wall, not allowing herself to think that it was Sirius' life source running down her body into the drain, lest she have hysterics again. After she was sufficiently clean, she dried and changed into the pajamas and emerged to see Madam Pomfrey had also changed into her own dressing gown.

"Ah, here we are," Madam Pomfrey said as Sage climbed into her own bed, a considerable distance away from Sirius'. The matron handed her a potion as she settled against the pillows. "Now, drink up."

"What exactly is this?" She asked, staring into the cup.

"A potion for dreamless sleep. It'll help." Sage nodded and drank it in one gulp. Her head hit the pillow and she was dimly aware that Madam Pomfrey snatched the cup before it fell and shattered. Sage was out before the matron put the cup back on her bedside table.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the wait on this one, I actually had a pretty bad writer's block. But my best friend flew in for the weekend and there's nothing like a best friend to help you get through your crap. Thank you to **appsngamesetc** for your comment! Please let me know how I'm doing!

-fancy blood

* * *

Sage awoke the next morning, feeling strange. She was very much aware that she hadn't dreamt at all, which was a very odd feeling. It was as if she had only blinked and it was morning, though she felt completely rested. She sat up and pulled her tangled hair into a messy bun.

"Oh good, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying forward with a tray full of food. "Here, have a spot of breakfast."

"Are my parents here?" She asked, ignoring the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"They're finishing with the Headmaster now, they'll be along shortly. Now eat," the matron said sternly. Sage made to get up and Madam Pomfrey pushed her back on the bed with surprising agility. "You're not leaving until you have a spot of breakfast!"

"Oh but—" Sage's protests were cut off by a piece of toast Pomfrey stuck in her mouth.

"Breakfast first!" She squawked as Sage chewed, looking at her reproachfully. "There you are! A good breakfast does wonders!" Madam Pomfrey turned her back as Sage pulled a face. Resigned, Sage ate steadily through the plate, leg bouncing anxiously. Finally, she cleaned her plate and drained the cup of pumpkin juice.

"Done. Can I go now?" Sage asked sullenly and the matron gave her a small smile.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said, watching as Sage scrambled out of bed. "Minerva tells me you aspire to be an Auror."

"Err, yes," Sage said hesitantly, pausing at the privacy curtains surrounding her bed.

"An admirable choice, of course. Though I have to admit, the fact you healed Mr. Black is quite impressive. That spell is a difficult one, and the magnitude of the wound," Pomfrey paused, apparently choosing her words with care as Sage's stomach dropped to her knees. "Well, you would have a fine career as a Healer."

"T-thank you, ma'am," Sage stammered.

"Just something to think about," she said lightly, giving Sage a wan smile as she closed the privacy curtains with a screech of metal on metal. Sage dressed quickly, pulling on the robes someone had left beside her bed. She didn't know where her clothes from the night before were, but considering the situation, she really didn't care. Even if they weren't completely ruined, she didn't want to ever see them again.

As she pulled back the curtain, she saw Dumbledore head into the wing, followed closely by her parents and James. Her mother let out a small gasp and hurried towards her, flinging her arms around Sage. "Gerroff Mum, I'm fine."

"Oh my darling girl," Mrs. Potter cooed, holding Sage tightly despite Sage's best efforts to throw her off.

"Mum! I'm fine!" Sage said, raising her voice slightly. Mrs. Potter let her go long enough to grab her daughter's face in her shaking hands. Sage stared up into her mother's lined face and saw tears glittering in her eyes. "I'm fine, I swear. How's Sirius?"

"They gave him some blood-replenishing potion, and they're letting him out soon," Mr. Potter explained as his wife continued to try to peer into Sage's eyes. Sage looked at her father and was relieved to see a smile playing on his face. "He's already complaining about the food."

"Of course that's his biggest priority," Sage muttered, rolling her eyes as James let out a snort. She turned her attention back to her mother, who was currently checking her temperature with a hand on her forehead. "Mum! For the last time, I am _fine_."

"Euphemia," Mr. Potter said softly and Mrs. Potter dropped her hands.

"When you are ready, there are carriages ready to take you to Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said lightly, watching the exchange with an amused expression.

"Can't we just apparate?" James asked exasperatedly, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"We will, once we get to Hogsmeade," Mr. Potter replied as Sage looked at James incredulously.

"You can't apparate on the grounds, dunce," she said. "Honestly, don't you read?"

"We'll be off then," Mr. Potter said loudly as James opened his mouth to respond. "Thank you, Albus." The two men shook hands, and Mrs. Potter hurried forward to catch Dumbledore's hand.

"Yes, thank you, Albus, for looking after my children." Sage felt the faintest stirring of tears behind her eyes as she realized her mother was referring to Sirius as well. James cleared his throat softly and the siblings shared a meaningful look.

"Of course, Euphemia. Though it has been easier this year, all things considered." Dumbledore threw a piercing look at James, who looked down sheepishly. Sage grinned; it was always nice to see James knocked down a notch. Maybe Dumbledore meant this to happen, Sage realized, maybe he thought Lily would be a calming influence on James. Sage got the feeling that Dumbledore knew precisely what happened in Hogwarts.

The siblings followed their parents to the carriages and clambered in. The trip to St. Mungos was a quiet affair, as both Sage and James were anxious to get to St. Mungos and ignored their parents chitchat. Soon, they had arrived at Sirius' room on the fourth floor.

Staring up at the closed door, Sage felt a wave of nausea climbing up her throat. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he blamed her for getting him hurt? After all, it was _she_ who goaded Snape. It was _she_ who wasn't fast enough to block Regulus' curse. If she had been quicker, smarter, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

James, not noticing his sister's hesitation in his pursuit to get to his best friend, pushed the door open and rushed in with an unnecessary amount of noise. Sage stood there, breathing heavily.

"You can do this," Mr. Potter said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She gave a hesitant nod and walked in.

"-in the bloody hospital and you can't even bring me a single bit of chocolate. And I'm missing the Halloween feast tonight! I swear, you are the worst best friend in the whole world," Sirius was whining from his bed.

"Bloody hell, Pads, you're the one who ate _all_ of Moony's stash," James said, exasperatedly. "Maybe if you weren't such a fatass, I would have."

"Remus has a stash of chocolate and neither of you thought to tell me?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirius' head whirled around and they locked eyes. An entire conversation passed between the two with that glance and Sage let out a breath of relief, realizing that she was stupid to think, for even a second, he would blame her.

"He doesn't! Didn't you hear? Pads ate it all two nights ago." James said, throwing his hands in the air and completely missing the meaningful looks Sage and Sirius were sharing. Sage threw a glance at her parents, who were in deep discussion with the head Healer in the hallway, and walked to the bedside, smirking.

"I thought chocolate killed dogs," she said in an undertone. James sputtered as Sirius let out a laugh.

"W-what?" James squeaked, running a hand in his hair.

"Oh yeah, she knows," Sirius said, grinning. It seemed as though he was waiting for the perfect moment to tell James, and this was it.

"How?" James whispered harshly, looking from his best friend to his sister and back again.

"You two really aren't as slick as you think you are," Sage said with a shrug, enjoying watching James sweat. With a look at Sirius' sparkling eyes, he was, as well.

"Oh c'mon Sagey, I think we're exactly as slick as we think we are," Sirius said earnestly.

"And completely hopeless with grammar, it seems," Sage tutted.

"Wha—how—who—" James stammered, still looking between the two with breakneck speed.

"Oh sit down before you hurt yourself, Jamie," Sage laughed. "I'll explain it later."

James was spared a response by Mr. Potter appearing at the foot of Sirius' bed. "Good news! Healer Hobday says you'll be free to go tomorrow morning!"

"You mean I have to endure gruel and boredom for another 24 hours? I almost _died_ , I've got to be tortured, too?" Sirius asked, gobsmacked. Mr. Potter's smile widened.

"And then a full week of bed rest. Healer's orders."

Sage let out a snort. "I give it three days before the house is in ruins."

"Make it two," James said with a grin.

The Potters visited for another hour before departing for the Manor, ignoring Sirius' cries of "don't leave me here!" And after another hour of Sage explaining how she found out about the illegal animagus forms, James left her alone in her room.

Sage paced her room in tight circles, passing the balcony that connected hers and James' room and the bay window through which she had first spotted Padfoot and Prongs without a glance. James hadn't asked her for her recollection of the previous night and she wondered what Dumbledore had told him.

Sage knew that her streak of good fortune wouldn't last and he'd eventually ask her. What would she tell him? And better yet, how could she stop him, or Sirius for that matter, from getting revenge? She knew that this revenge would be more terrible and terrifying than ever before. She thought they'd hit an all-time low with their bullying of Snape after their O.W.L.s (she had scolded all four of them after she had overheard some gossiping Hufflepuffs talking about it the next day). But this would be even worse—possibly illegal and definitely dangerous. And while she was angry, Sage's main concern was keeping her friends out of Azkaban.

But even as she mulled over her options, her eyes itched as her gaze landed on her bed. It had been a long, exasperating week and she couldn't help but be glad she was back in her room at home, her safe space. _There's no use worrying about it now,_ Sage thought, pulling off her robes and climbing in bed, pulling her duvet to her chin. She could figure out a way to keep the Marauder's in check later; she was so exhausted. And indeed, five minutes later, she was fast asleep, curling her body around a sideways pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual, please let me know how I'm doing. Also, stay tuned to the end of this chapter for an additional author's note.**

 **-fancy blood**

* * *

Three days later, Sage found herself helping her mother ice a giant chocolate cake. Today was Sirius' eighteenth birthday, and both Sage and James opted to stay home from Hogwarts to celebrate it with him.

"You know, the icing is supposed to go on the cake, Sage," Mrs. Potter admonished, watching her daughter stick her finger in the vat of homemade icing for the dozenth time. Sage smiled benignly as she sucked her finger clean.

"Is it really?" She asked, voice full of fake astonishment. Her mother just pursed her lips and pulled out her wand, charming the words "Happy 18th, Sirius" to change colors. Mr. Potter watched the exchange amusedly over his copy of the Daily Prophet. There were several loud thumps coming from the upper level and Sage looked up sharply.

"Should I stall them?" Sage asked quickly, knowing it had to be James and Sirius rousing for breakfast.

"No need," Mrs. Potter hummed, stowing her wand away and looking at the cake in satisfaction. A minute later, the two boys walked in, still in pajamas and grinning.

Though the healer had suggested bed rest, the Potters knew that was a losing battle. Indeed, Sirius seemed fine, though he moved a bit slower and took pain potions regularly. Sage had a sneaking suspicion Sirius acquiesced to this because of certain side effects that left him giggling and only barely lucid.

In fact, only last night, Sirius had entertained Sage with a rousing rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ when he heard her playing her Queen albums in her room (to which James joined in enthusiastically). Indeed, she doubted she'd ever forget the boys bouncing on her bed screaming, " _I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_ ," at the top of their lungs. Funnily enough, Sirius seemed completely pain-free until her mother burst in, screaming about the time. Then, of course, he used the wound to his advantage to skip any further scolding.

"Happy birthday!" Three of the four Potters chimed immediately and James smiled at his friend, slugging him softly in the shoulder with a muttered: "told ya". Sirius' cheeks flushed as he beamed at the room.

Mrs. Potter magicked the cake to the middle of the table as they sat around it. Sage took the candles from their package and placed eighteen in the middle of it, letting her father ignite them with a wave of his wand. The Potters sang Happy Birthday, Sage's melodic voice clashing with the off-key song issued from the rest of her family. Sirius grinned, looking slightly surprised and embarrassed, and blew out his candles. They clapped as he pulled back, cheeks still a brilliant shade of pink.

"Now, a small piece, then breakfast!" Mrs. Potter said, grinning, as she cut rather tiny pieces for each of them. "You can have the rest later, dear," she added kindly.

"Chocolate for breakfast? I'm not complaining," Sirius laughed, accepting the piece of cake she handed him. "Thanks, everyone."

"Of course! It's not every day that your young man turns eighteen," Mr. Potter said genially as the cake was passed around. Sirius beamed, taking a large bite of his cake. The group chatted lightheartedly as they ate cake, then the feast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs Mrs. Potter and Sage had prepared. Finally, as all the plates cleared, Sage stood.

"Presents!" She squealed, hurrying towards the sitting room where they had stashed Sirius' gifts. She gathered the small pile and rushed back in, where Sirius was still sputtering. Mrs. Potter cleared away the dishes with a wave of her wand and Sage dropped the pile in the middle of the table. "These three are from James and me," she said, pulling the largest parcel out and handing it to him. Sirius' face fell into an increasingly confused, albeit pleased, look as he first opened a black leather jacket, a pair of dragonhide boots, and finally, a shiny black helmet.

"What is this for?" Sirius asked, holding the helmet aloft, confused.

"Ah, that we were going to save for Christmas, but…" James trailed off with a grin and stood up. "C'mon."

Sirius followed James, bewildered, to the front door and out into the garden. Sage and her parents followed as well, exchanging grins. Sirius let out a shout of excitement, seeing the monstrous, gleaming motorbike sitting in the gravel pathway. He rounded on the Potters, gaping.

"Sirius Black speechless? I thought I'd never see the day," Sage joked, grinning.

"How did you-" He started.

"Saw you and James looking at it over the summer," Sage said, stopping short of the full story. "Told Mum and Dad, and well," she motioned towards the motorbike.

"I don't…" Sirius trailed off before continuing breathlessly. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Padfoot," Sage said with a wink, and her brother echoed her.

"I'm sure you have a lot of plans for that, err, bike is it?" Mr. Potter said, unfamiliar with the muggle vehicle.

"Motorbike, Dad," Sage corrected.

"Please do be safe," Mrs. Potter spoke up. "The muggle at the shop was saying it goes, well, rather fast."

"Safe as kittens," Sirius said distractedly, practically running over to the bike. He hopped on, turned the key in the ignition, and listened to the roar of the engine with a blissful look on his face. James walked over, making sure to keep away from the front of the bike in case Sirius lost control.

"C'mon, let's leave them to it," Sage said, herding her parents into the house. She threw one last look over her shoulder, and Sirius caught it, giving her a wink and a grin. Sage refused to acknowledge the warmth in her stomach but headed up to her room, smirking.

* * *

That evening, the three teens were lounging on the balcony, music wafting from Sage's room. They were sitting comfortably in silence, watching the stars blink, stomachs full of cake and the roast Mrs. Potter made for dinner.

"So, off to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Sirius said airly, looking at the siblings.

"Yeah, Dumbledore reckons I should be back in lessons, N.E.W.T. year and all that," James groaned, ruffling his hair distractedly.

"I could stay though," Sage offered. "Keep you company." Sirius glanced at her and for a moment, she thought, maybe _hoped_ , he'd say yes.

"Nah, you still have the end of year exams. Plus Gideon is probably worried sick," he muttered and Sage felt distinct disappointment. She stifled it and forced a laugh.

"Gideon is the least of my worries. Kylie is going to be beside herself. Mar and Alice, as well." There was a slightly strained silence before James spoke.

"So, what really happened that night?" He asked, looking from his sister to his best friend.

"Well we were studying," Sirius started, shooting a meaningful glance at Sage. "And then some Slytherin gits attacked us." He finished simply. James looked unsatisfied and Sage sighed before continuing.

"Regulus Black was too quick and Sirius cast a shield around me. And then someone hit him with sectumsempra. And well…" Sage trailed off guiltily.

"And you saved me," Sirius said forcefully. They shared a glance before turning back to James, who eyed them closely.

"Do you know—" James started.

" _No_ ," Sage replied, her anxiety mounting.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I didn't recognize the voice and after, I was a little preoccupied."

"It had to be Snivellus," Sirius said defiantly.

"We don't know that for sure, Sirius," Sage replied, voice pacifying. "It could have been anyone." She looked at the dark faces of her companions and sighed. "Look, I understand your anger but you cannot seek revenge."

"Like hell, we can't," James started hotly.

"They nearly killed me!" Sirius yelled, jumping from his chair.

"I know!" Sage cried, standing as well. "What are you two planning to do, hmm? Kill all three of them? Your own brother, Sirius?"

"He's not my brother!" Sirius started, savagely. "He attacked you. He almost killed _me_. They deserve-"

"To die?" Sage asked, moving toward Sirius. "Are you judge, jury, and executioner? Are you really prepared to take someone's life?" She spat, inches from his face. He glared at down at her and she met his gaze with equal veracity, breathing heavily. After a moment of glaring, she spoke again, voice quavering. "I can't lose you. I can't lose either of you." She broke his gaze to look at James, who was staring at the pair with a thoughtful expression. "Please, for me, let this _go_." She looked back at Sirius, who stared at her, not with anger, but with befuddlement, eyes dark.

"Fine," James said quietly. Sage continued staring at Sirius, who seemed to fight the darkness in his eyes with each breath.

"Okay," Sirius conceded, finally tearing his gaze away from her face. The pair sat down and James continued to look between them with thoughtful eyes. After a few moments of silence, he stood.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night." And though it was quite early, James took his leave.

The record continued to play as Sirius and Sage sat in silence, avoiding the other's gaze. It was a strained silence and Sage didn't know what to make of it. She had revealed more than she meant, more than she really knew, with the last plea. Sage was utterly confused and rather tired by the emotional whiplash from the past few days; her enjoyment of the pseudo-date, her despair at Sirius almost dying, the lurches of excitement whenever she saw him smile, it was too much for her to bear. But, despite the confusion and exhaustion, she felt better by his side.

"What is this?" Sirius asked abruptly, shaking Sage from her thoughts. She looked at him questioningly. "The music."

"Oh," she breathed. "Um, Led Zeppelin, muggle band." Sirius smirked, knowing her affection for muggle music.

"I like it."

"It's good," she agreed, listing to _Whole Lotta Love_ for a moment. "Thank you, by the way."

Sirius shot her a sharp look. "I think that's my line."

"No," Sage said, shaking her head. "I wasn't quick enough. You saved me."

"And you saved me. I think we're even." The corners of her lips flickered as they studied each other for a moment. Finally, she stood, stretching.

"I think I'm going to turn in, too." Sirius stood as well, grabbing her into a tight hug. Sage melted into the embrace, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his middle. They stayed like for longer than was polite, soaking in each other's warmth and aliveness. Finally, Sirius pulled back, pecking her cheek.

"Good night, Sage," he rasped in a deep, gravelly voice. Sage pulled away, cheeks aflame.

"Good night, Sirius."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all liked chapter 13! I had a quick question: I've been debating on publishing a side story of this one to focus on certain scenes that didn't make the cut. I've seen other authors do this and loved the idea. Plus, I have a tendency to tell, not show, and I'd like to work on that but didn't see how I could add those scenes into this story. Anyway, if y'all would be interested in this, please let me know in the reviews, or DM, or pigeon post, or smoke signals, I'm not picky.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am garbage at posting, I'm so sorry. Honestly, I have up to Chapter 20 written; I just have no concept of time anymore (product of working from home). So imagine my surprise when I realized I haven't posted since September! _September!_**

 **I'm going to try to post every two weeks. I think that gives me enough time to write at least one more chapter before I post again so I'm always ahead. That being said, if I haven't posted by November 2nd, feel free to send a PM and be as rude as you see fit! I still get the PM notifications to my email so I should see that I have one. And as always, please let me know how I'm doing :)**

* * *

Sage eyed the doors to the Great Hall with unexpected trepidation. It was a strange feeling; she hadn't felt this nervous in the castle since just before her Sorting. It was easy to pretend that nothing had changed when she was at Potter Manor. The past couple of days felt just like summer holidays, even with Mrs. Potter's fretting over Sirius. But now, here in the castle, that bubble of safety popped. Here, she, Sage, would have to face her friends and the rumors that were bound to have spread through the castle. Not to mention, she'd have to make sure James and the other Marauders wouldn't kill any Slytherins in retaliation.

James threw her a sidelong glance as she let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Worried about seeing Gideon?"

"No, what? What is it with you and Sirius hammering on about Gideon?" She asked squeakily.

"Isn't he your _boyfriend_?" James asked with a grin. Sage rolled her eyes, smacked James in the back of his head, and pushed the doors open. Ignoring James' protests, Sage walked along the edge of the room to the Gryffindor dining table. She noticed the stares and whispers emanating from the students as she made her way across the room and felt a desire to slump her shoulders.

"Ignore it. Head high," she muttered to herself, straightening her spine and keeping her eyes on her destination. She heard James' swift footsteps gaining on her and the two siblings finished their trek side by side. Surprisingly, Sage spotted Kylie, Marlene, and Alice sitting next to Remus and Peter and felt a thrill of excitement at the lack of space between Kylie and Remus.

"Hello, there," Sage grinned, flopping down on the bench beside Marlene. Marlene let out a shriek and threw her arms around Sage's neck in a hug as James sat down beside her. "Air, Mar, need to breathe," Sage gasped but Marlene's arms tightened.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Marlene cried, releasing Sage so abruptly that she fell back against James. "How's Sirius?"

"Bored out of his damn mind," James grumbled, shoving Sage back into a sitting position. "But physically fine."

"He has his bike to distract him until he gets cleared to come back," Sage said fairly, grabbing the nearest plate and shoveling food onto it.

"You gave it to him already?" Peter asked. It seemed as if everyone was determined to keep the conversation light but Sage could see the questions in each pair of eyes.

"Well, Mum and Dad felt it was the best way to keep him from blowing the house up without James there to occupy him," Sage replied through a mouthful of eggs and kippers.

"So, what did we miss?" James asked, helping himself to fried potatoes.

"Nothing much," Kylie said. "The Halloween feast was excellent, as usual. The other Gryffindors are bummed about missing the last Sirius Black Birthday Bash," she rolled her eyes as Sage snorted, thinking of the raucous celebration the Marauders threw for each of their birthdays. "Of course, the entire school has been talking about what happened. And oh look, Gideon is coming."

"Wha?" Sage barely time to register the words before she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Gideon looking down on her with a solemn look on his face. "Err, hi, Gideon."

"Hello," He gave a quick smile around the table, eyes flitting away from Sage for only a moment. "Can we talk privately?"

"Er, sure," Sage said, noting his rigid stance as she swung her legs over the bench. Gideon led her out of the Great Hall and into a nearly deserted corridor before whirling on her with such frightening determination Sage resisted the urge to pull her wand.

"Why were you with Black that late?" He spat.

"Excuse me?" Sage replied coolly.

"Why were you on the seventh floor with Black that night?" He repeated. "Prudence Clearwater said she saw you two sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower. And that's exactly where Black takes his flavor of the week." Sage rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prudence Clearwater is a liar, we didn't go to the Astronomy Tower," she said dismissively. "We were studying."

"Fabian said he didn't see you in the library at all. Are you going to call my own brother a liar as well?" He stepped towards Sage, who held her ground.

"No, I'm not. He's right, we weren't the library. But that's hardly the only place to study in the whole castle," Sage spat. "And I suggest you back up before I make you back up."

Gideon seemed to notice that he was inches away from her face and stepped back quickly, shaking his head. "Sorry. I just don't like the idea of my girl traipsing along with Black at all hours of the night."

"Your girl?" Sage scoffed. " _Your_ girl? We've been on one date. One!" She held a single finger up, inches from his nose. "I have the right to go anywhere with anyone at any time." Gideon opened his mouth to speak and she stopped him with a wave of her hand. "And if I really am _your girl_ , why are you more worried about some rumors than the fact that I was attacked?"

"I'm sor-" Gideon started.

"You know what? It really doesn't matter. Whatever this is," she motioned between the two of them, "it's over, okay?" Sage turned on her heel and stalked back into the Great Hall without waiting for an answer.

"Didn't go well?" James asked, eyeing her angry face with a bemused expression.

"We've decided to go our separate ways," Sage stated with such finality that nobody dared to ask more questions. The bell rang from deep within the castle and she glared at her half-eaten kippers before shoving them aside. She followed the rush of students out of the Great Hall, the group of girls silently heading to their first class. Finally, as they queued outside of the classroom, Marlene spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Later, maybe," Sage grumbled. She had too many thoughts that she needed to sift through before she could really speak on the subject. First, she needed to get through her classes.

After her first class ended, however, Sage realized this day was cursed. The fight with Gideon had only intensified the attention she was receiving from her classmates. It seemed people were more interested in the fact that she was with Sirius than the fact that he almost died. And apparently, the news of her breakup with Gideon cemented the rumors that she was shagging Sirius.

"What I don't get," Sage started in an undertone as she and Kylie made their way to meet up with Marlene and Alice for lunch, "is that nobody seemed to give a niffler's arse about my love life before. Why now?"

"Well, it's Sirius, isn't it? Famous Marauder and all that." Sage rolled her eyes. "And the fact that you're James' sister is intriguing."

"I've always been James' sister."

"Well yeah, but now you're apparently dating his best friend."

"Oh, heard that too?" Alice asked conversationally as she and Marlene caught up with them at the joining of two corridors.

"It's so stupid," Sage grumbled. "I'm about as likely to date Sirius as Dumbledore is to shave his beard."

"That's what I told Prudence Clearwater in Herbology," Alice agreed. Marlene stayed silent and Sage felt a pang of worry but shrugged it off. Surely, Marlene of all people would know that the rumors were baseless.

The girls entered the Great Hall and made a beeline to where James, Remus, Peter, and Lily sat. Sage noticed that Remus had left enough room between him and Peter for Kylie and stifled a smile as she plopped down next to her brother.

"So I heard you and Sirius were shagging behind that suit of armor on the first floor," James said with a shit-eating grin.

"Unlikely. Can you imagine the racket?" Sage deadpanned.

"That's what I said!" James crowed and Sage rolled her eyes again.

"As fascinating as my sex life is, can we talk about, oh I don't know, _anything_ else?"

"As long as you promise to never reference your sex life again," James said, pulling a face.

"Oy, you brought it up."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't real until you said that."

"It isn't real at all!"

"Moving on!" Remus said loudly, interrupting the bickering. "When's the next Quidditch game?"

"Well, I was able to push back the Ravenclaw game due to Sirius' injury until after the Christmas break. But considering they've already beaten Slytherin, and Slytherin beat Hufflepuff, we need to be in tip-top shape when we play if we want to win the Cup this year." Sage tuned out James' rant as she considered her predicament.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about Sirius. Her feelings hadn't gotten any clearer with time and she felt as confused as ever. But she didn't have the energy to spare on them at the moment. Sage was so, so tired and it was only mid-day. So she stuffed down her feelings and insecurities and resolved to get through the day. Tomorrow had to be better.


	15. Chapter 15

**I decided to post a little early in honor of Halloween. Let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a hectic blur as Sage tried to catch up with the work she missed and ignore the rumors that seemed to get wilder and wilder. Finally, blissfully, it was Saturday and Sage only had one essay from Slughorn left. Alice had darted off somewhere early that morning, stating that she wanted to spend the day with Frank, so the other three girls left for the Great Hall chattering. They had just settled into their seats as James, Remus, and Peter ambled into the Hall and plopped down beside them. For the past week, the girls had been sitting with James, Remus, and Peter at mealtimes, sometimes joined by Lily.

It seemed that Lily and James were officially an item. Contrary to Sage's expectations, James had not littered the school with flyers announcing the fact, but he was very liberal with the PDA when she was around. He was always finding reasons to touch her, look at her, kiss her. And while Peter bemoaned these displays, Sage didn't mind. In Sage's opinion, Lily proved herself to be worthy of James' affection the night of the attack.

Sage, on the other hand, found herself in the same position romantically as she had been the past six years: affection-less, boyfriend-less, and utterly disappointed. It wasn't that she wanted to continue things with Gideon; she was glad to be rid of him. As nice as he had seemed, he was obviously a jealous berk and she had no patience for that. But watching James with Lily and Alice with Frank, Sage felt lonely.

Even Kylie and Remus seemed to be closer, though Remus was moving at a snail's pace from what Kylie said. He was still holding back and the girls couldn't figure out why. But Kylie was intent in being understanding, stating that he didn't owe her anything and she would be patient until he was comfortable. And while Sage felt a stab in annoyance with Remus (after all, Kylie was her best friend and she, Sage, wanted the world for her friends), she knew it was the best thing for Remus.

But aside from her loneliness, or maybe because of it, Sage found herself thinking of Sirius quite a bit. She could still feel his plump lips on her cheek, his solid chest against hers, his arms around her. And she just didn't know what to think of it. Could it be the "rebound phase", as Marlene had talked about for years? Surely it couldn't be. After all, as she told Gideon, they only went on one date.

Whatever it was, Sage needed to sort out her feelings, and quickly. Sirius was coming back to Hogwarts today. He sent a letter with the family owl, Aragorn (Sage was allowed to name him), last night stating that he was going out of his mind with boredom and was finally given the okay to come back by the healers from St. Mungos. Sage was excited to see him but she had nothing on James, who was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Look," Sage snarled as James' elbow knocked into hers, spilling pumpkin juice over the table, "I know you're excited that your boyfriend is coming back, but for the love of all things holy, _you need to calm down._ "

James turned to her and grinned. "Jealous?"

"Of your love affair with Sirius? I'm just beside myself with envy," she deadpanned, wiping the juice up with a napkin.

"Oh please, if I'm dating anyone, it's Remus." Sage's stomach flipped at Sirius' voice as Remus choked on his coffee. She whirled around to see him, standing there looking as healthy as an ox and grinning, and couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Pardon?" Remus said gruffly, having avoided asphyxiation by caffeine, helped by a few solid smacks on the back from Kylie.

"I think it's time we admit our love affair, Moony," Sirius said, plopping down on the other side of Sage.

"It really does answer so many questions," Sage continued, ignoring the fluttering of her stomach at Sirius' proximity and tucking into her cereal.

"Like what?" Remus hollered, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"Oh Remmy, you silly, silly boy," Sirius chimed in an affected voice.

"How about we never ever call him Remmy again?" Sage asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Agreed," Remus grumbled.

"So, Sirius, how are you feeling?" Marlene asked, leaning across the table eagerly, evidently latching on to the first opportunity to speak to him. Sirius shrugged and began spooning eggs onto his plate.

"Right as rain," he said indifferently.

"Well, if you need help studying or anything, let me know." Sage almost groaned at her eagerness. Sirius shrugged and there was a tension around the table that everyone felt. Sage searched for something, anything, to break the haze and found it in a ketchup bottle.

"What the hell are you doing to those poor eggs?" She yelped, watching Sirius pour an obscene amount onto his plate.

"What? It's good! Here, try it." He loaded a fork with the concoction and held it in an offering. For a moment, Sage imagined herself leaning in and letting him feed her that bite, maybe followed by a peck on the lips to add a bit of sweetness to it. Instead, feeling multiple sets of eyes on her, she pushed it away, laughing.

"Not on your life." He shrugged and directed the fork to his lips. As she looked away, she saw Marlene staring at her with narrowed eyes. Sage diverted her gaze as the conversation turned to homework.

"All of the assignments you missed are on your bedside cabinet. You can borrow my notes if you'd like," Remus told Sirius.

"Oh, what a great welcome back present," Sirius replied sarcastically. "Could have done with some chocolate instead."

"If it's something sweet you want, I can help you out," Marlene cut in. Sage exchanged an exasperated glance with Kylie as the awkwardness fell over the table once again.

"I think we should start in on that antidote essay for Slughorn," Kylie said quickly, pushing her half-eaten omelet aside.

"Suppose you're right," Sage agreed and sucked down the last of her cereal before turning to Marlene. "C'mon Mar, the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can enjoy the weekend."

"Oh, but—" Marlene started.

"Let's go," Kylie said sternly and Marlene knew better than to argue. The girls waved their goodbyes and left the Hall quickly, making their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Do either one of you want to explain why we had to leave as soon as Sirius got there?" Marlene grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Kylie and Sage glanced at each other again.

"Well, you were coming on a bit strong and it was making things a little awkward," Sage admitted.

"It's called flirting," Marlene said with an edge in her tone.

"Right, well, he wasn't really…" Kylie trailed off, evidently looking for the right word. "Receptive."

"Oh, what would you two know about it?" Marlene snapped. "Neither of you have enough experience to fill a bag." Sage and Kylie stopped walking and looked at her, gobsmacked. "Well, you don't!" She growled defensively, whirling on them.

"You don't need _experience_ to see that he was uncomfortable!" Sage said, getting angry.

"Oh, like you know him so well?" Marlene challenged.

"You don't need to know him well to see how uncomfortable he was, Mar," Kylie said, voice calm despite the fact she was positively vibrating with agitation.

"Maybe you should lay off for a while. This ultra-aggressive approach isn't working," Sage continued and Marlene's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Maybe you're just feeling threatened. Maybe you want to eliminate the competition."

"Competition? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sage felt bile climbing up her throat at the accusation.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you're hanging around him like a lost puppy? I tell you I fancy him and suddenly, you're spending so much time with him 'studying'." Marlene said with an edge of hysteria, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Marlene, you know why I started studying with him. I wanted to get my grades up to scratch. And for your information, I've been trying to talk you up to him but he's not interested. I'm sorry, but he's not," Sage said, making a conscious effort to keep her voice from raising. "And I really don't like it when my friends are uncomfortable. I would do the same for you."

"Whatever. I'm going to the library, I don't want to be around either of you right now." And with that, she stomped off. Sage turned to Kylie, who was staring at Marlene's retreating back.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Kylie said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I knew she was jealous that you spend so much time with him but I didn't think…" She trailed off.

"Didn't think what?" Sage prompted.

"I didn't think she thought you were trying to steal him away from her."

"Steal him away? He's not an object, he's a person who is perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

"Well yes, but you know Mar. She's not used to being denied." Sage ran a hand through her hair roughly.

"This is so stupid. There's nothing going on between us."

"Isn't there? I mean you two have been spending a lot of time together and you do seem more comfortable around each other." Kylie looked around at the growing crowd of students leaving breakfast. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

"We lived together during the holidays, of course we're more comfortable around each other. And it's not like we were exactly frosty to begin with," Sage grumbled, following Kylie through the entrance hall and out into the grounds.

"True. But what about him crashing your date?"

"He was bored and said he didn't trust Gideon. I mean, it's the same stupidity that made them decide to scare off any guys that might like me. Something about knowing how awful guys are at this age."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Kylie asked as they headed towards the lake. Sage realized that she hadn't told Kylie what happened that night and began retelling the story. By the time she was finished, they had settled on the bank of the lake and were tossing stones into the water idly.

"So he took you on a date?" Kylie asked, staring into middle distance.

"A platonic date. A test date, I guess, so I know what to expect from a lad on a real date," Sage explained, staring in the same direction.

"That sounds like a feeble excuse." Sage's head whipped around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's weird, right? He says he doesn't trust boys with you but then takes you out on a proper date, but says it's not actually a proper date and that he just wants you to know what to expect." Sage sighed and bit her lip as Kylie finished, debating on her next words.

"There's something else." Kylie's eyebrows shot up as she turned to Sage. "The night before I came back to Hogwarts, we were sitting on the balcony with James and talking about the attack. They were talking about retaliation and we got into a row and I asked them to let it go, for me. And when Sirius looked at me, his eyes were full of some darkness, scary almost. Like he was thinking horrible thoughts and it just wasn't him. But when he looked at me, it was like he fought his way back up and suddenly, he was Sirius again. And then James went inside and he hugged me. But it wasn't a completely platonic hug. It was more of us holding each other. And then he pulled back and pecked my cheek and…" Sage trailed off.

"And?" Kylie prompted quietly.

"And I can't stop thinking about it. Part of me wishes I had kissed him, actually kissed him." Kylie let out a long breath.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Sage bit the inside of her cheek and pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the lake. After a few moments of silence, she looked back at Kylie with her cheek on her knees. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think that you should go for it."

"What about Marlene?" Kylie let out a long breath.

"Mar will get over it, I think. Most of what's got her going is the fact that he's not interested. But she'll see that you two really like each other and that you're happy, because you are with him, even now. Either that or she'll have a shit fit. But that's her decision, she's responsible for her own happiness and you're responsible for yours."

"What about James?" Kylie let out a surprised laugh.

"He'll probably start planning your wedding so Sirius can finally be a part of the family, legally."

"Sirius Potter," Sage laughed. "It has a nice ring to it." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Kylie hopped up.

"C'mon, Slughorn's essay won't write itself."


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh hey, look, a double update! What a wonderful way to spend Halloween :). No, seriously though, Happy Halloween y'all! After this chapter, I'm going back to the 2-week idea. So, if I haven't updated by November 16th, feel free to send all the nasty PMs you want! And let me know how I did.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sage found herself on a couch in the common room, staring at her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and not taking in a word. She had tried to work on Slughorn's essay earlier in the day but was overwhelmed by a lethargy so strong that she had barely managed to stumble up to her bed. Kylie, while understanding, adamantly refused to let Sage copy her essay and so Sage was left trying desperately to finish it.

A sudden shift on the other side of the couch startled Sage out of her stupor and she looked up to see Sirius with his messenger bag in hand. He glanced at her before pulling his Transfiguration book out of his bag.

"You look positively riveted," he observed, shooting her a sideways smile.

"Ah yes, Borage is a riot a minute," she said dryly, returning his smile. "How's your homework coming?"

"Well, I'm about two minutes in, so pretty well. How about yours?"

"I've been staring at this page for about an hour and I'm pretty sure half this essay is complete shit, so not great." Sirius looked at her for a moment and then held out his hand.

"Let me see it." Sage grinned and handed him her essay.

"You're a bloody lifesaver, you know that?" He hummed in response as he looked over her work. Sage took the break to full advantage, swinging her body sideways on the couch and stretching over the arm, sighing when her spine cracked. She straightened and laid her cheek on the back of the couch, watching Sirius read, taking in his creased brow and slightly pursed lips. Occasionally, he'd tap his wand on the page, rearranging the letters into different words.

"Finish up with bezoars and add a conclusion, and you're done. It should scrape an Acceptable, at least," he said, handing her essay back to her.

"Good enough for me," she murmured, picking up her quill to scribble something about bezoars.

"So I heard some interesting rumors. Something about me and you, in the Shrieking Shack?" Sage glanced up to see an amused smile on his lips.

"The Shrieking Shack? Really? I'd hope you take me somewhere nicer." Sirius let out his barklike laugh and pulled his Transfiguration book into his lap.

"The whole thing is pretty ridiculous," he continued, flipping through the pages. Sage felt her stomach plummet.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," she said lightly, not wanting to betray her disappointment. Sirius looked at her sharply.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," she murmured, looking back at her essay. They worked quietly for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Sirius? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot," he replied, not looking up from the stack of notes he had pulled from his bag.

"Why don't you like Marlene?"

"I don't dislike her, I just don't want to date her," he said simply, still looking over the notes.

"Why not?" He sighed and finally looked up at Sage.

"Why does it matter?" He asked.

"Because she's my friend and you're my friend and I just want to know," Sage stammered. Sirius gave her a considering look.

"You really want to get into feelings right now?" He asked and she shrugged. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know she's only persistent because I haven't shown any interest in her."

"But why didn't you show any interest in her?" Sage pressed.

"Because it would have been a quick tumble and that's a little shallow, don't you think?"

"That's never stopped you before." Sage made sure to keep her tone light, non-judgemental, though her fiddling hands and darting eyes betrayed her anxiety. Sirius continued studying her before speaking again.

"Maybe I'm growing up. Maybe James' warbling about Evans and romance finally got to me." Sage's eyes shot up and landed on his half smile.

"Well, better late than never, I guess," she replied, giving him a half smile of her own.

"Great. If we're done braiding our hair and gossiping, I've got work to do."

"Oh, you'd look great with a French braid!"

"Touch my hair and die, Sagey."

It was well into the evening, after the common room was very nearly empty, when Sage finally called a quits on homework. She had finished her essay for Slughorn and had moved on to reading her Transfiguration book in hopes of understanding more about human transfiguration before the more difficult lessons started. It was keen, yes, but what better person to answer her questions than a bloke who had become an animagus as a teenager? At least, that's what Sage told herself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she just liked being around Sirius.

Finally, her eyes started itching incessantly, despite the nap she had earlier in the day. She said goodnight to Sirius (who was still elbow-deep in coursework), gathered her things, and headed up to the dormitory. However, her thoughts of a good night's sleep were instantly shattered as she walked into a row between Marlene and Kylie. Sage threw a look at Alice, who was watching the two argue with a bemused expression. Alice shrugged at Sage's silent question.

"Of _course_ you would take her side!" Marlene was screaming from her bed, gesturing violently towards Sage as she closed the door.

"C'mon Marlene! You're being ridiculous and accusing one of _your_ friends of doing something you _know_ she would never do," Kylie said as she stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded over her chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Sage asked, stepping further into the room.

"Are you shagging Sirius?" Marlene asked, rounding on Sage.

"Of course not," Sage said incredulously.

"Are you snogging him?" Marlene tried again.

"Mar," Sage sighed, "I'm not having any sort of sexual relationship with Sirius." Marlene stared at her for a few tense moments before speaking.

"I don't believe you," Marlene said defiantly. Sage felt her stomach twist uncomfortably and knew that the wetness starting in her eyes were tears.

" _That_ is not my fault," Sage growled. "I have never lied to you, Marlene McKinnon. Not once. I wouldn't start now." Marlene had the grace to look sheepish but it was too little, too late in Sage's opinion.

Feeling overwhelmed and claustrophobic, Sage turned on her heel and stomped back down to the common room. To her dismay, Sirius had left and after a few heaving breaths, Sage decided to go up to the boys' dormitory. Sage wanted to be around friendly faces who wouldn't demand to talk about anything too heavy. And while Remus had decided to check into the Hospital Wing tonight (the poor bloke seemed to have an awful immune system and he did look a bit peaky), the other three Marauders would surely be up for a late-night game of Exploding Snap or something.

But when she arrived at the door and knocked, nobody answered. After a few more knocks, Sage bit her lip and opened the door. She let out a small gasp when she found their room to be completely empty. It wasn't unusual for the boys to be caught out-of-bounds after curfew but Sage didn't think that was the case tonight. They would have held off on any pranking until Remus felt better, surely.

"James? Are you in here?" Sage called hesitantly in case he was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak their father had passed down to his firstborn (as was tradition). But why all three of them would be hiding under the cloak in their own dorm, Sage didn't know. Sure enough, there was no answer.

Sage sighed and shut the door, roaming to James' bed and flopping down on it, throwing her bag on the floor. She would wait for the boys to get back to the dorm; whatever they were doing couldn't take too long and it's not like she had anywhere better to be. She grabbed the stack of comics on James' bedside cabinet and settled down to read.

After an hour of silence, however, Sage started getting anxious. Where were they? Were they putting some massive prank into motion? No, that couldn't be it. They'd definitely wait for Remus to feel better if it was anything large or impressive. Were they on dates? Sage snorted at the thought; this was highly likely for Sirius, but Sage knew that Lily wouldn't be up to a late-night tryst if it could cost her Head Girlship. Plus, when was the last time Peter ever went on a date? The poor boy got even less action than Sage. So what were they doing? If only she had a way to search the entire castle quickly…

Then it hit her; the map Sirius had the night of the attack! It showed where everyone in the castle was at all times, right? Sage stood from the bed and looked around, wondering where they would have hidden it. Most likely, they would have brought it with them but she had to check. It gave her something to do, at least.

She turned to James' bedside cabinet and opened the drawers, rifling through the spare bits of paper and sweet wrappers gently. She felt something slick under her fingers and pulled out a photograph from the very bottom of the stack. It was of James and Lily on their first Hogsmeade date, laughing and clutching at each other in front of a fountain that Sage knew was right in front Madam Puddifoot's. The edges were a little too worn considering their date wasn't that long ago and Sage guessed that James often looked at the photo, despite its position at the bottom the drawer.

"Merlin Jamie, you're just this side of pathetic," Sage murmured, albeit with a small smile on her face, and carefully placed the photo back where she found it.

Sage gave up on the cabinet and shut the drawer softly, chewing on her lip. She didn't really want to go through their things but dammit if she didn't want to know what the boys were up to. It was different rifling through James' belongings; he was her brother and Godric knows he only respected her privacy when it benefited him. And Sirius, well, he was a little better but it wasn't unusual for her to find him in her bathroom searching for toothpaste, toilet paper, even shampoo and conditioner once when he ran out (James took the mickey out of him for a week after Sirius showed up to breakfast smelling like lavender). So it really wouldn't be that bad if she went through his things, right?

Sage decided that if she didn't find the map in Sirius' cabinet, she'd give up and wait until the boys returned. Crossing to his bed, Sage started the process again. Sirius was no less messy and under a full box of Honeyduke's Firewhiskey Chocolates and an empty container of Bertie Bott's laid a couple of Muggle magazines. On top was a magazine full of motorbikes that resembled the brand new one he had at Potter Manor. Sage tossed it aside and let out a noise of disgust when she saw the next issue; one entitled _Playboy_ with a blonde woman wearing barely anything, smiling seductively. Sage picked it up gingerly and stared at the cover in disbelief.

"Really, Sirius?" She groaned and tossed it on the bed next to the motorbike magazine. But when she looked into the drawer again, her heart leapt into her throat. There, hidden under the magazines, was a thick bit of folded parchment, seemingly blank. She snatched it from its place and held her wand to the edge. "I solemnly promise, no, shit, what was it?" Sage mumbled, thinking hard. "Ah, yeah, _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." From the tip of her wand, lines spread, crisscrossing to show the labyrinth of passages that formed the castle.

Sage sat on the edge of the bed and scanned the map, trying to locate James, Sirius, or Peter. After at least five minutes, she spotted the three dots on the grounds, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. _What in the bloody hell are they doing in the Forest_ , she wondered. Then, she noticed the fourth, labelled _Remus Lupin_.

"What?" She exclaimed, her brow furrowed in confusion. Remus was in the Hospital Wing; he said he was heading there right after dinner. What is he doing with them? Sage's eyes strayed to the window, staring at the full moon for a moment before it hit her. She gasped, mouth gaping open, eyes wide. His strange illnesses, the scars supposedly perpetrated by a clumsiness that didn't seem to exist, James and Sirius becoming animagi illegally for no apparent reason, _Moony._

Remus Lupin is a werewolf.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm a day late, which is still pretty good if I'm honest. However, I will say that with the holidays coming up, the next update will probably be a bit later than the 2-week deadline that I've been keeping up with. This is, in part, to the craziness that will be my work schedule (yay customer service!) and the utter insanity that is my family. But also, I need a little bit of time to rework the next few chapters because I noticed a gaping plothole. And while this story has a few already (aka their ages because math is not my strong suit), I'm trying to keep that from happening.**

 **Anyways, please let me know how I'm doing and if you spot any further plot holes/grammar issues/etc. And Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers (or Indiginous People Day, whatever you prefer). I hope your holiday is full of delicious food and good times.**

* * *

Sirius, James, and Peter trudged up the stairs towards their dormitory just after dawn, yawning and silent. The adventures deep in the Forest had started to become a chore for them all, though they'd never admit it to Remus. They still had fun, yes, but they were getting older and with the impending war that never seemed to be far from their minds, they grew wearier than a bunch of teenagers had any right to be. But they continued with an unspoken agreement to never bring up the tediousness of the task. After all, it was a small price to pay for their best friend's peace of mind. That being said, it was quite an unpleasant shock for Sirius to find Sage fast asleep in his bed, curled around one of his pillows with the map open next to her.

"Oh bloody hell," Sirius groaned, running a hand over his face, trying very hard to not notice that her skirt had ridden uncomfortably high in her sleep.

"What?" James mumbled, sidling over to see his sister barely stirring, closely followed by Peter. "Oy! What are you doing in here?" Sage's eyes sprung open and she darted up, looking around at the three boys staring at her in disbelief. Sage felt the breeze on her legs and hurriedly pulled her skirt down.

"I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine. Though I think yours will take much longer to explain," she grumbled, climbing off the bed.

"What are you on about?" James asked grumpily.

"Were any of you going to tell me that Remus is a werewolf?" Everyone froze, the Marauders staring at Sage and Sage staring at each of them in turn.

"What are you talking about? Of course he isn't a werewolf," James said unconvincingly.

"Don't try to lie to me Jamie, you're not good at it," Sage said stubbornly. After a few more moments of silence, she tried again. "Look, we all know he is a werewolf, so can we please skip the denials? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Remus didn't even want to tell us," Sirius said, brushing past her to sit on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands before speaking. "He didn't want anyone else to know. Can you blame him?"

"Of course not," Sage said softly. "I just wish he would have realized that the people who actually know and love him wouldn't give a shit." Sirius raised his face to look at her and she flinched away from his intensely thoughtful expression.

"You mean, you don't care either?" Peter asked, staring at Sage with an expression that was part distrustful, part awe.

"Absolutely not," Sage confirmed quickly. "He's still the same Remus he was yesterday, just, more so."

"How did you find out?" James asked, face full of relief.

"I came in here because Marlene and I had a row and I just needed out. You lot were gone and after a while, I started to get worried. So I found that map-"

"How do you know about the Map?" Peter interjected.

"I showed it to her, the night we dueled those Slytherin gits," Sirius said. James and Peter stared at him and he went on defensively, "I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I mean, it's Sage. I didn't think she'd go poking around and find out about Remus."

"It's as if you don't even know me," Sage joked and he cracked a smile. "Anyway, I found that map and saw that he was with you lot and you were headed to the Forest. And then it clicked. The constant illnesses, the scars, the nickname. You lot really aren't as clever as you think you are."

"Yeah, so you keep saying," James grumbled. "I'm starting to think you're right."

"I'm always right," Sage said haughtily and the boys let out noises of skepticism. "Well usually, at least when it comes to you four."

"So what are you going to do about it now that you know?" James asked.

"Hang up signs around the castle, stand on the table and scream about it during dinner, the usual," Sage said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Nothing. I'm going to ream him a new one for being so thick but ultimately, nothing changes. I mean, you are safe, right? All of you?" She pinned them each with a stare.

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans. In animal form, he doesn't attack us. He actually seems," Sirius paused, searching for the right words. "More himself when we're around."

"Well then, keep doing it," Sage shrugged and the boys nodded. "Though I do still have a couple of questions. First off, I get why you two are Padfoot and Prongs," Sage said, gesturing towards James and Sirius before addressing Peter. "But why are you Wormtail. Are you a mouse?"

"Rat," Peter explained. "And how do you know…" he trailed off.

"Really, really not as clever as you think you are," Sage said with a smile. "Second, is this why he's being so stupid about Kylie?"

"I don't know what you mean," James said shiftily.

"Merlin help me," Sage grumbled. "Okay, this," she made a circling gesture with her arms. "Is a circle of honesty, okay? No more lies and no more secrets because it's stupid. And anything said in the Circle of Honesty stays in the Circle of Honesty." The boys stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Circle of Honesty, really? What are we, five?" Sirius said between giggles.

"Mentally? Yes," Sage said with a cheeky grin. "Now, we all know that Remus and Kylie want to make babies with each other but they're too thick to see that the other feels the same way. I was hoping that they had finally figured out that they were being stupid but Remus is still holding back. Is this why?"

"We don't really talk about our feelings with each other, Sagey," Sirius said. "Well, aside from James torturing us for the past seven years about Evans."

"Then give me your best guess," Sage said stubbornly, ignoring James' indignant noise.

"Probably, yeah," Sirius said.

"Well good, I have another thing to ream him about. Kylie is so love-blind that he could wind up being a turtle in a man-suit and she'd somehow make it work."

"A turtle in a man-suit?" James asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I haven't had much more sleep than you have," Sage said, defensively. "Now I'm going to get a few hours of sleep and then I'm going to go see Remus. You lot can come with me or not, but if you try to stop me, I will make your lives living Hell for as long as I live. It's time that these stupid secrets are gone because they make absolutely no sense and frankly, we'll all be much happier without them," Sage said definitively, a fierce gleam in her eyes. The boys looked exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Sage?" Sirius asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes, you scare me."

"It's for your own good."

"I know and, honestly, that makes it even more terrifying."

True to her word, Sage led the boys down to the Hospital Wing shortly after lunch. As she expected, Remus was awake and reading his Charms textbook, looking tired but not unhappy. His head whirled when he heard the group come into the wing and his face fell into apprehensive lines.

"Uh, hi," Remus said tentatively as Sage flopped into the chair next to his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" She asked fiercely as the other three boys gathered behind her.

"Um, seeing how I'm feeling? I'm doing much better, seems like it was just a stomach bug," Remus said with a timid smile.

"Remus, I know," Sage said shortly.

"You know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know about you being a werewolf," Sage said softly, even though there was nobody else in the ward. All the color drained from Remus' face as his mouth opened, then closed. "And I just want to say that you're an idiot if you truly thought that I would care."

"But-" Sage held up a hand to stop him.

"No buts," she said. "You being a werewolf changes absolutely nothing. You're family and I love you. I love you not despite you being a werewolf, but because of it. It's a part of what makes you, you, and you never need to be ashamed of it."

"You don't see how people treat werewolves," Remus countered. "It's like we're not even human."

"But that doesn't make it right. It's the same poisonous thinking that started this whole damn war, to begin with," Sage argued. "You want to fight against the injustice muggle-borns face, right?" He nodded vehemently. "Then why wouldn't you fight against the injustice werewolves face? You deserve the world, Remus, and you can have it. But you have to believe that you're worth it." By the end of this spiel, Sage's chest was heaving and she felt tears prick her eyes for the second time in two days. "You're smart, you're strong, you're brave, and you're kind. You are a fantastic bloody person and if I ever hear you say anything otherwise, I will smack the shit out of you."

"Only you could threaten a person and make it sound like a motivational speech," He laughed.

"Actually, I learned that from Kylie," Sage shrugged. "Which brings me to my next point: why are you so afraid to let her in?" Remus heaved a great sigh.

"Don't hit me," he started with a weary look, "but I think she deserves better. Even if I were to fight against the prejudice against werewolves, how could I ask her to do that as well? What is our future together? She'd have to deal with the judgment and she'd always be at risk, not only from the world, but from me. My transformations are not easy. What if I attacked her? What if I infected her? What if we had kids and they turned out to be like me?"

"I think I have the right to make that choice for myself," Sage whirled around to see Kylie standing just behind James, Sirius, and Peter, holding a large chunk of Honeyduke's best chocolate. Sage's jaw dropped as she looked back at Remus, who looked part horrified, part livid, and part sheepish. His eyes flicked back to Sage, who held up her hands quickly.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her I was coming down here."

"I thought I'd come down to see how you were," Kylie said, striding towards the bed. James and Sirius leapt out of her way, looking bemused at the expression on her face and Sage, being very familiar with that expression, opened her mouth to warn Remus just as a resounding smack filled the wing.

"What the hell was that for?" Remus asked, cupping his stinging red cheek.

"For being a bloody idiot!" Kylie tossed the bar of chocolate on the bedside cabinet and grabbed the back of his head to pull his lips to hers. After a few moments, she pulled back and said, "And that was something I should have done years ago."

"Uh, I think we should leave now," James said awkwardly and Sage nodded quickly.

"Right, you two have a lot to talk about," Sage said, bouncing up from her chair. "Remus? Try not to be an idiot. Kylie? Try not to hit him again."

"I can't promise anything," Kylie said, barely glancing at Sage as she and the three boys left the wing.

"Merlin, he's got his work cut out with that one," Sirius grumbled, throwing a look over his shoulder at the closed door behind them.

"Well, I guess it's better that she smacked him. If it was me, I wouldn't have snogged him afterward," Sage stated, shrugging.

"I don't think I've ever seen Moony that gobsmacked," James giggled.

"They've had what, six years of sexual tension building up? I think it's lucky we left when we did. I'd really hate to have to rinse my eyeballs with lye this early in the day," Sage laughed.

"Think we should warn Pomfrey?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, they should be able to keep their lips to themselves until she stops yelling at him, at least."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all! I'm back...ish. I'm hoping to keep updating once every two weeks, at least until after the holidays. Then, _maybe_ , more often. Anyways, a huge thank you to _chcolate_ for reviewing! I'll table the companion story idea, unless anyone else wants to throw in their opinion?**

 **Anyways, enjoy and, as always, please drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

Monday morning donned harsh and unforgiving, the skies an unrelenting grey and snow falling without rest. Sage, who still felt the exhaustion from the last week, was resigned to the fact that the rest of the year will be as dreary as the past few weeks had been. The fact that Marlene still wasn't talking to Sage wasn't improving her mood either. Indeed, Marlene was dressed and out the door by the time Sage exited the loo, hair still wet from her shower.

"When is this going to end?" Sage groaned, throwing her towel on the bed in agitation.

"She'll come around," Alice promised, glancing at the door. "Eventually."

"I hope so," Sage muttered, head downcast. She felt the injustice rising in her throat, turned, and kicked at her trunk. "I hate this! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"We know," Kylie said softly as Alice nodded. Sage let out a harsh breath as she collapsed onto her bed, rubbing her aching toes absently.

"I'll go try to talk some sense into her," Alice murmured. Sage didn't look up until she heard the door close again. Kylie was looking at her in concern and she heaved another breath before smiling gently.

"Let's get some breakfast," she said and hopped up, tossing her hair back in a high ponytail. Together, the girls made their way through the common room and down to the Great Hall in silence. It was only as they took their seats next to the Marauders and Lily did either speak.

"You look like someone kicked your crup," Sirius noted from across the table as Sage settled in on the other side of James. James gave Sage a sidelong glance and pulled the other four into a conversation, knowing that his sister was more likely to open up without an audience.

"Have you been reading my Muggle books again?" Sage asked dryly.

"There wasn't much to do after you two left," he responded, shrugging. "I also went through your albums."

"Is there any point in asking you to respect my privacy?" Sage asked, spooning porridge into her bowl.

"Nope," Sirius replied, popping the P.

"Great," Sage sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sirius tried again. Sage looked him for a moment, so focused and intent on her issues. She debated on telling him the whole thing with Marlene but what good would that do? It would embarrass her and make Sirius feel guilty. And really, what was there for him to feel guilty about? Absolutely nothing; he did nothing wrong. So she just shook her head and took another bite of porridge. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks," Sage replied with a small smile.

* * *

The following days were much of the same: Sage waking up feeling just as exhausted as the day before; Marlene refusing to speak to Sage and now Kylie despite Alice's best peacemaking efforts; Sage studying with Sirius and spending the rest of her free time with the Marauders, Kylie, and Lily.

The longer Sage spent with the redhead, the more she realized how fantastic Lily was. Because of their age difference, Sage never got to know Lily before now. She was always in Sage's peripheral as the Gryffindor prefect or, more often, the unwilling source of James' obnoxious affections. Sage knew that Lily was smart, witty, and quick with her wand as her insults and hexes towards James were, quite honestly, inspired. But what she hadn't realized was that Lily was kind, loyal, and incredibly intuitive.

Indeed, the last became very apparent when Sage found herself at a table in the Gryffindor common room with Lily the weekend before Christmas holidays were to start. Sirius had apparently gotten over the temporary madness that led him to believe a meaningful relationship with a girl would be in his best interests, as he had set up a post near the fire with another Gryffindor in his year, Mary MacDonald. With Kylie gone, on a date with Remus no doubt, and James and Peter in detention, Sage was completely alone with her DADA book, working on an essay that was due when they came back for the next term.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Lily asked, appearing at Sage's shoulder. Sage, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to block out the slurping noises coming from the fire (slurping? Really?), jumped at the chance for a distraction.

"Please do," Sage said, moving her spare pieces of parchment and quills so Lily had some space as well. Lily sat and starting removing piles of books from her bag.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Lily asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're in your N.E.W.T. year, after all." Lily pulled a face, glancing at the mound of books.

"I'm hanging on," Lily said dispiritedly. "But I meant with everything else."

"I'm okay," Sage shrugged, looking at her book. "I'm trying to move on from it."

"The attack or whatever you had with Sirius?" Lily asked conversationally.

"The atta—" Sage started, then realizing what Lily had just implied, looked up from her book so quickly that she got a crick in her neck. "What do you mean, what I had with Sirius?" She asked, massaging her neck.

"Well, it seemed like you two were getting really close," Lily shrugged.

"Oh Merlin," Sage growled, leaning back in her chair. "There's nothing going on between Sirius and me."

"But you want there to be," Lily stated.

"Ho—wha—no!" Sage stammered quickly, causing Lily to smile. "He's just a friend."

"Then why did you look like you were ready to curse Mary MacDonald into next week before I sat down?" Lily asked, her smile turning into a smirk as Sage looked at her, gobsmacked. It was true that Sage had entertained the notion of hitting either one of them with a horn-tongue hex when she noticed that Mary had her hands curled in Sirius' hair but she didn't think she was that transparent. As if she could read Sage's mind, Lily continued. "You and James have very similar vindictive looks. It's a little disturbing, to be honest." Sage snorted.

"Okay, say you're right. What can I do about it?" Sage repressed the urge to gesture towards the fire. "He obviously doesn't feel the same way." Lily glanced at the intertwined couple with a thoughtful expression.

"It's funny, we all thought he did," she said softly. "Even James picked up on it. I mean, that night, you were inconsolable. James swears that Sirius kept saying your name just before they shipped him to St. Mungo's."

"He what?" Sage gaped. Lily sighed and leaned forward, gesturing for Sage to do the same.

"Look, this is what I know," Lily said quickly. "Sirius regained consciousness that night but he wasn't completely lucid. He wasn't making any sense, but he kept saying something over and over. And James swears it sounded like your name."

"Well, okay, but what does that prove? I mean, I was the only one there," Sage stated, unconvinced.

"True, but he does seem more relaxed around you," Lily continued. "He doesn't put on that unflappable ladies-man front when you're around. He seems more," Lily paused, searching for a word. "Human."

"He seems that way around the other three too," Sage shrugged. "Because we're his friends."

"But he has changed," Lily pressed on. "This is what, the second girl he's snogged this term? And it's already November."

"The second girl _that we know of_ ," Sage grumbled.

"Well, he hasn't been exactly discreet in the past," Lily challenged.

"Maybe he's getting more mature," Sage shrugged.

"Or maybe he wants _you,"_ Lily argued. Sage bit the inside of her cheek, considering this for a moment.

"Then why is he over there with Mary?" Sage whispered.

"That," Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair, "Is what I'm trying to figure out."

"Don't bother," Sage said, shaking her head and turning back to her textbook. "It doesn't matter. He's free to snog who he wants."

Lily hummed, eyeing Sage. She knew by the line of Sage's shoulder that to push this conversation would be pointless, so she changed the subject. "So, how's the Defense essay coming along?"

The two girls worked in silence for a few hours, both eager to get as much of their homework done before the holidays started. Finally, as the sunlight was fading, James and Peter came through the portrait hole. The boys spotted Lily and Sage easily and made a beeline to their table.

"Are you two really working? It's Christmas holiday!" James crowed, swooping down to give Lily a kiss on her cheek.

"Remember this when you're bitching about all the homework you have to do in twelve hours," Sage grumbled, shutting her DADA book.

James stuck his tongue out at his sister and straightened. "Well, nerds, why don't you take a break and get some dinner with some cool kids, huh?"

"Oh, who are we having dinner with, then?" Lily joked and James' hand flew to his chest, faux-wounded.

"Food does sound good," Sage hummed, shoving her books in her bag.

"I need to grab something from the room," Peter said, turning to go up the stairs. Sage caught his wrist just as he passed her chair and shook her head.

"You don't want to do that. Sirius took Mary MacDonald up there about half an hour ago." Peter looked from Sage to the stairs with an expression that was part disgust, part jealousy.

"Well, let's leave them to it," James said, holding out his elbow out to Lily in an overdramatic gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we?" Lily giggled and looped her arm through his, pulling her bag over her shoulder. Sage and Peter followed the couple to the Great Hall, exchanging a few amused eye rolls whenever James did something particularly cheesy.

They spotted Kylie and Remus tucking into their plates about halfway down the Gryffindor table and quickly took their seats. Dinner was already in full swing, students chatting excitedly about their holiday plans and basking in the last class-free day of the year. Sage had just loaded her plate with food when she noticed Marlene hovering over Remus' shoulder across from her seat.

"So how does it feel to be tossed aside, hmm?" Marlene asked smugly, causing both Remus and Kylie to start and turn around.

"What are you talking about, Mar?" Sage asked tiredly, looking down and chasing a bit of potato around her plate.

"Sirius! With Mary MacDonald! Merlin, didn't take him long to ditch you, did it?" Sage glanced up at Marlene's vindictive smile.

"For the last time," Sage said through gritted teeth, "I am not. Interested. In Sirius."

"Oh? Why is it that you spent the night in their dorm, then?" Marlene's voice was getting louder and the Great Hall quieted, sensing a particularly juicy scene erupting.

"Godric, Marlene, do you really think anything happened? That's also my _brother's_ dorm if you hadn't realized. I needed to get away from your complete insanity for a night." Sage took care to keep her voice level though her hands had curled into fists.

"Mar, you're getting bang out of order," Kylie growled. Marlene shot Kylie a glare before turning back to Sage. She sneered again, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning onto one hip. Sage didn't know what she was about to say but knew it couldn't be anything good.

"If you're so _uninterested_ , why were you _moaning_ Sirius' name in your sleep last night?" Marlene asked with a cackle. Sage felt a line of heat making its way through her body at the memory of that particular dream. It was a wonderful dream but nothing she cared to share with anybody, let alone the entire school. She felt the starting of tears, not in her eyes, but in the lump in her throat. Kylie jumped up, wand raised, only to be interrupted by none other than Sirius himself. Sirius pushed Kylie aside, rather gently, and stood directly in front of Marlene, lowering his face to inches from hers.

"You know why I don't want you, Marlene McKinnon? Because you're a petty, stupid little girl who can't take a hint. And because you turn on the only friends you have because you're too bloody thick to see that the problem is you," he growled. Marlene's lower lip trembled and he straightened, looking over the table and right at Sage. Sage shook her head and stood quickly, hurrying through the still-silent Great Hall. She felt, rather than heard, someone come up behind her and steeled herself for another fight. Sage whirled around to see James and Lily, both wearing expressions of extreme concern. Sage opened her mouth to assure them that she was fine, maybe even crack a joke.

Instead, she burst into tears.

"Sagey, don't cry," James said weakly, glancing at Lily as Sage covered her face in her hands. Lily pushed him forward and he tentatively wrapped his arms around Sage's shaking body. He wasn't used to seeing his sister cry; aside from the night she and Sirius were attacked, this was probably the first time since she broke her collarbone when she was 6 that she openly cried in front of anybody. Sage melted into James' embrace, no matter how tentative it was. And when she buried her face in his shoulder, his arms tightened around her middle. Soon, her sobs slowed and she pulled away, mopping at her cheeks with the arms of her robe.

"I just don't know what I did to make her so mad," she hiccuped.

"You didn't do anything," Lily assured her, pushing a curl from Sage's sticky cheek. "Sirius is right, she's petty and completely self-unaware."

"Merlin, Sirius," Sage groaned. "How am I ever going to look him in the face again?"

"Padfoot gives zero shits about what comes out of Marlene McKinnon's mouth, trust me," James said bracingly. "In fact, he was about to chase after you when Kylie punched Marlene."

"Ky punched her? In front of all of the professors?" Sage asked, then thought about it. "Actually, never mind. I'm really not surprised."

"Yeah, well, better her than me," James grumbled and Sage laughed softly. More footsteps sounded in the corridor and the group turned to see Remus and, to Sage's dismay, Sirius advancing on them.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"I will be," Sage shrugged. "Where's Ky?"

"McGonagall swooped down as soon as her fist landed and hauled her to her office. I think she said something about a month's worth of detention for Muggle dueling," Remus answered, smiling.

"You look oddly happy about that," Sage observed.

"Honestly, I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there! It is much earlier than that two-week plan but I'm feeling good right now and I'm very ahead. One reason I be feeling good _might_ be because I got two reviews! (Hint hint!) Anyways, to Guest 101, no, I'm not from Finland. Thought I've had an obsession with certain Finnish rock/metal bands for quite a few years so that was my inspiration. And I'd love to visit and/or move there one day! Happy belated Finnish Independence Day! To _Raven that flies at night_ , thank you! I'm a little in love with their relationship too :).**

 **Anyways, on to Chapter 19! Please let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

Sage stared blindly out of the window as the Hogwarts Express rolled past Hogsmeade Station. She felt her chest expand in the first breath she had fully taken since October. Between the attack and Marlene's sudden shift to the dark side, Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven it had once been and Sage felt this was an omen of how her life would be moving forward.

"Hello, Earth to Sage. Come in Sage," Kylie called, waving her hand in front of Sage's face. Sage shook herself and turned to look at her best friend, who was staring at her concernedly.

"Sorry, what?" Sage mumbled.

"It's fun here on the Hogwarts Express. How is it where you are?" Sage gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Not nearly as fun."

"Well, let's change that!" James announced loudly from his seat across from Sage. "New Years Eve party at ours? Mum and Dad will be going to that party at the Prewitt's place and you know how that will end. "

"With Dad too drunk to apparate two metres and Mum too tired to drag him home," Sage said, nodding. "Might as well. It'll be your last New Years Eve at home, right?"

"Very true," James agreed. "Which means it must be the best!"

"Which basically means that you lot will get drunk and tear the place up, yes?" Sage said with a wry smile.

"Exactly," James agreed proudly. Sage let out a laugh and turned to the rest of the group. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily had piled in with the other three leading to a very cramped, but very homey atmosphere. Peter had already pulled out his pack of cards and was dealing Sirius and Remus into a game of Exploding Snap.

"Please tell me you'll be there. I need you to lend some sanity," Sage asked Kylie, who shrugged.

"Of course. Should be fun," Kylie smiled.

"She wouldn't miss a chance to snog Remus at midnight," Peter laughed. Kylie flushed and Remus shoved him sideways. Sage, however, let out a rich laugh.

"'Course not. It's been five years coming." Kylie gave Sage a look that said plainly, 'shut the hell up' and Sage shrugged. "Anyways, it'll be much easier to secure booze now that you lot are of age."

"Is it going to be just us, then?" Lily asked. The other six teens looked at her with wide eyes.

"You've obviously never been to one of our holiday parties," Sirius laughed.

"Well, no," Lily agreed.

"Imagine one of the other parties they've thrown," Sage advised. Lily nodded and she continued, "Now times that by a hundred."

"Oh boy," Lily sighed.

"Oh boy, indeed."

* * *

The rest of the ride back to London passed in a haze of laughter, games, and loving insults. Soon, they were pulling into King's Cross and it was time to go home. Home, Sage thought, sighing in relief and following Kylie down the corridor and on to the platform. As soon as they were out of the way of the stampeding students, Sage pulled Kylie into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For?"

"Punching Mar in the face." Kylie laughed and pulled away.

"She deserved it," Kylie shrugged.

"I'm sorry you got detention though. How will your mum react?" Sage asked.

"I'll tell her what happened and she'll probably give me a high five. Mum loves you." Sage laughed and nodded, knowing that she was right. Mrs. Munroe was highly protective and fierce of her loved ones, just like Kylie.

"Well, I'll try to stall her while you say goodbye to Remus." Kylie's shoulders sagged in relief.

"You're the best, you know that?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Only to those who've earned it," Sage said sincerely. "Go." And with that, she turned on her heel and made her way through the crowd to Kylie's parents. Mrs. Munroe spotted Sage first and pulled her into a bone-crunching hug as soon as she was in reach.

"Sage," she cooed. "How are you, lovey?"

"I'm great," Sage said sincerely, pulling away. "Hi Mr. Munroe, how are you two?"

"We're great," Mr. Munroe said with a smile.

"You look fantastic!" Mrs. Munroe said. "How's James? And Sirius?"

"They're great as well," Sage laughed. "Eager to finish their last year, I imagine."

"As they should be," Mrs. Munroe's smile faltered as she placed a hand on Sage's cheek. "Kylie told us about what happened. Really, how are you doing?"

Sage sighed, letting her smile fall for just a moment. "I'm okay. Sirius is completely healed, no harm done."

"Hmm," Mrs. Munroe hummed, then smiled, letting her hand drop. "Well, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to let us know, okay?"

"Okay," Sage agreed. "We're actually having a bit of a New Years bash at mine this holiday. I was hoping Kylie would come."

"Low key, hmm," Mrs. Munroe said with a smile. "Well, I'm sure we could arrange something. Now, you've done your due diligence, it seems Kylie's all done with Mr. Lupin. Send my love to Euphemia and Fleamont." Sage let out a laugh as she nodded. She started to turn as Mrs. Munroe spoke again. "And Sage? Take care of yourself."

"Always," Sage agreed. "Happy Christmas."

"You two, lovely." And with that, Sage made her way to where her parents stood with James and Sirius.

"Ah, there you are!" Mrs. Potter called, pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Now let's go, I've got dinner cooking at home." The Potters turned and started towards the queue to return to the Muggle area of King's Cross. Sage felt Sirius stiffen from beside her and turned to him. His jaw was set as he stared towards the other end of the platform. Sage followed his gaze and landed on Mrs. Black greeting Regulus. Sage turned back to Sirius and slipped her hand into his and squeezed to get his attention. His eyes flicked down to hers and he gave her the smallest of smiles, squeezing her hand back. She gave him a grin and pulled her hand away as the Ministry official waved them through.

* * *

As they entered Potter Manor, Sage excused herself to her room with the promise of coming down once dinner was announced. She slipped out of her jumper and jeans into a tank top and fuzzy pajama bottoms and slid in between her sheets. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," Sage called, pulling her duvet up to her chin. Sirius opened the door and plopped on her bed, laying against her pillows as if he belonged there. "What?"

"I wanted to check on you," Sirius said softly, raking his eyes over her face. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," she replied.

"Reg made his own decision," Sirius stated, shrugging. "I can't control him."

"Sounds reasonable," Sage stated.

"Yeah, well, I had some good advice," Sirius said with a half smile that made her heart flutter as she remembered the day he had come to live at Potter Manor. _He's his own person_ , she had said, _and therefore responsible for his own actions._

"Hmm, maybe you should listen to that person more often," Sage said wisely.

"I'm starting to realize that," Sirius agreed. "Anyways, how are you holding up?" Sage blew a raspberry and looked at the ceiling.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"Well, you're not wrong."

"I'm never wrong." Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm very rarely wrong."

"I'll give you that," Sirius replied. After a moment, he continued. "You know, Marlene was wrong to treat you that way. You deserve better than that." Sage stayed silent, letting the disbelief show in that silence. "I'm serious."

"You're always Sirius," Sage said, looking back at him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh Sagey, I'm very rarely serious," he said with a wicked grin, causing Sage to laugh as well. "But I'm very serious about that. You deserve everything good in this world."

"Well thank you," Sage hummed softly.

"Now that that's settled," Sirius said, patting her arm, "Can I have some toilet paper?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all, it's a little later than the two-week deadline I've set up for myself, but I pulled some overtime at work for the holidays, and it's been exhausting! I'm white-knuckling until after New Years, but I will be back on that two-week schedule after! Anyways, thanks so much for the comments! To _Lolapilar,_ I'm so happy you think their just as cute as I do! Happy Holidays to you too! And to _CarolinaFlint_ , thanks so much! You'll have to wait a bit until the reveal, but it is coming! I promise :)**

 **To all of my subscribers, is there anything you'd like to see? Maybe more fluff? This story is mostly plot-driven, as I've been known to run away with the fluff but I'm always open to suggestion!  
**

 **Anyways, I hope all of you had fantastic holidays and a very happy New Year! On to Chapter 20!**

* * *

The holiday seemed to slip by much as they usually did; full of laughter, teasing, and pranks. Soon it was New Year's Eve and Sage found herself sitting on the bed in her parents' bedroom, watching her mother get ready for the party, as was the tradition. Well, the tradition since the Potters started leaving their bemoaning children behind whenever they went to one of their dinner parties.

"So, love," Euphemia started, dabbing a bit of perfume behind her ears. "I heard from dear Agnes that you and Gideon went on a date?"

 _Of course, that old biddy would know exactly who her son goes on one flipping date with_ , Sage thought, sighing. "It didn't work out, Mum."

"Why not? He's such a lovely boy!" _Yeah, when he wasn't being a jealous berk._

"There was just nothing there," Sage said vaguely, picking at a loose string on her jumper. Euphemia turned from her reflection to look at her daughter. Instead of the young girl she was so used to seeing, Euphemia found an intelligent, compassionate almost-adult and felt a pang of nostalgia hit her between her breasts. _She looks just like Tilia._

"Well, that's a shame," Euphemia went on. "I was thinking, you're almost of age now. Just six short months. It's time to start planning your Courting, isn't it?" Sage's head snapped up to survey her mother, who, to Sage's dismay, looked completely serious.

The Potters weren't poisoned by the idea of blood supremacy, but they were still Purebloods and held on to some of those traditions. Traditions like dinner parties full of fake laughter and diplomatic insults, and evidently, the Courting. The Courting was an outdated tradition of parading witches of age in hopes that they would find a suitable Pureblood husband. While Sage was sure her parents wouldn't follow through with what the Courting promised, an arranged marriage to someone she didn't love, the idea of holding it for appearances didn't sit well with her.

"Mum, you can't be serious," Sage gasped.

"Well, why not?" Euphemia asked, smiling. "You'll love it. Beautiful dresses, music, dancing-"

"Everything that I hate, in short," Sage spat, scooting to the edge of the bed. "Mum, the whole idea is antiquated and appalling."

"Oh, you know we won't actually go through with the arranged marriage, Sage," Euphemia said, waiving the words away with a practiced hand.

"It doesn't matter!" Sage insisted, standing from the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not be paraded around like a slab of meat for idiot Purebloods to salivate over." Euphemia straightened and advanced towards her daughter, finger outstretched.

"You watch your tone with me," Euphemia threatened.

"I won't do it, Mum," Sage spat, standing her ground. "It goes against everything I am and everything I believe in." Euphemia opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Fleamont popping his head into the room.

"Darling, are you ready? We'll be late," He said before noticing the tension in the room. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, love," Euphemia said, shooting a smile over her shoulder at her husband. "We'll finish this conversation later," She promised Sage.

"Looking forward to it," Sage grumbled sarcastically, storming past her father and out of the room, chest heaving. She thundered up the stairs, ignoring her parents' shouted goodbyes, and flung open the door to James' room, the demand for alcohol on the tip of her tongue. However, the words died in her throat as she took in the scene before her.

James was standing in the middle of the room, hand midway through his hair and red-faced, staring at Sirius with an angry expression. Sirius, who lounged on the bed, looked at first glance haughty and unruffled. But Sage's trained eye found the telltale signs of agitation; the rod-straight spine, the slight crease between his eyes, the gritted jaw. As the door slammed against the wall, however, both of them looked at Sage in shock.

"Well, I was going to come in here and demand a bottle of Firewhiskey, but I think we could all use a drink," Sage said with a small resigned smile.

"Mum and Dad gone?" James asked, letting his hand fall from his hair. Sirius reached under James' bed and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey, popping the top off easily.

"Yep, just left," Sage said, climbing over Sirius' legs to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

"Ladies first," Sirius said, handing the bottle over.

"Well, that's one antiquated tradition I can get behind," Sage grumbled before taking a long swig and handing it back to Sirius. She let out a sigh as the warmth spread past her belly and down to her legs.

"What're you on about?" James asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and accepting the bottle from Sirius, who had taken a drink to rival Sage's.

"Mum wants to put on a Courting for me," Sage growled. James spit out the mouthful of alcohol as Sirius yelped. "Oi! Party foul!" Sage yelled, smacking James' back nonetheless.

"I didn't think your parents were into that garbage!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Oh they don't intend to actually marry me off to the highest bidder," Sage said sourly, taking the bottle from James, who had managed to swallow a drink. "But the whole thing is so misogynistic anyway." She took another large drink and handed the bottle off, feeling her head turn foggy and loose from the alcohol.

"Planning to burn your bra in protest?" James asked with a smirk.

"Only if I could avoid stairs for the rest of my life," Sage snorted.

"Gross," James mumbled and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Well, you do need something to restrain those," He said with an appreciative look at Sage's breasts. Sage ignored the warmth in her chest ( _Has to be the whiskey_ ) and smacked Sirius on the arm as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sage said, climbing over Sirius' legs again and stealing the bottle deftly. Ignoring their squawks of protest, Sage hurried downstairs, taking large swigs all the while, and opened the door to see Kylie and Lily standing on the other side, a backpack slung over Kylie's shoulder. "Hey!"

"Drinking already?" Kylie asked with a raised eyebrow as she led Lily into the house.

"After the conversation, I had with my mother, the only thing to do was drink," Sage said darkly before turning to Lily.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, dearest Lily," Sage said grandly, swinging her arms open and giggling before taking in Lily's demure sweater and jeans. "Is that really what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lily asked, looking down self consciously.

"As gross as it is to think about my brother snogging, do you really want to snog him at the stroke of midnight in that?" Sage shook her head. "No, you don't. Lucky for you, I have plenty of clothes to share and lots of cosmetic potions to go around."

"Um, Sage, I don't really know how to say this, but," Lily started. "You're at least three inches taller than me and much more, uh, busty."

"My boobs are coming into conversation a lot today," Sage observed, laughing. "Good thing we're witches then! Between my closet and whatever goodies Ky has in that," Sage nodded towards Kylie's backpack, "We'll find something."

It took quite a bit of cajoling and one threat of a Bat-Bogey Hex, but Sage and Kylie finally managed to wrestle James away from Lily and shut themselves in her room. Sage was very well on her way to being drunk as she was ushered into her shower by Kylie while Lily looked through her closet. By the time Sage emerged swaddled in towels, Kylie and Lily had found an outfit for the redhead. It was tight, cap-sleeved dress in a brilliant shade of emerald, complete with a sweetheart neckline and hemline a few inches above the knee. Between the two of them, they had shrunk the dress so it fit Lily perfectly.

"Oh my Godric, Lily! That looks amazing!" Sage cooed. "Keep that dress, it looks way better on you than it ever did me."

"Thank you," Lily beamed, eyeing herself in the mirror. Sage stalked to her closet, swiftly grabbing the bottle of whiskey left on her bedside table, and started rummaging through her clothes to find the outfit she had in mind.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Kylie asked, pulling her clothes from her backpack and laying them out on Sage's bed.

"Oh definitely," Sage said with a grin, pulling out the shirt and pants. She held them out for the other two's approval.

"What in the bloody hell did you do to that shirt?" Kylie asked, eyeing the black Queen shirt that Sage had redesigned. She had cut the fabric in strategic places and added a few safety pins here and there.

"Made it better," Sage said with a cheeky grin before closing the door to her closet to change. She shimmied the black leather pants on and slid the shirt over her head, then opened the door. Kylie and Lily stopped their chatting and gaped at Sage. "Well? How does it look?"

"Amazing," Lily grinned. "You look like Sirius' wet dream girl." Sage laughed and took a swig of the whiskey.

"I'm drunk enough to admit that was exactly what I was going for." Kylie rolled her eyes and pushed Sage out of the way to dress in the closet as well.

"C'mon Lily," Sage said, pulling Lily towards her bathroom. "I know that muggles have their makeup, but let me show you what witches have." Sage started pulling potion after potion out of her cupboard as Lily looked at the label of one.

" _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment_?" She read.

"Dad invented it," Sage said, smiling. "He swore he knew that he'd have a curly-haired daughter who needed it. To be honest, I think he knew he needed the gold." Lily laughed and looked at the eye color potion.

"How do I even use this?" She asked, picking it up.

"Here," Sage said, sticking her finger in the potion and smearing some on her eyelid. She picked her wand up and waved it at the potion and it turned into a dark, smokey eye. "Unfortunately, it only works once, so if you don't like the color, you have to take it off."

"How are you using magic right now?" Lily asked. "You still have the Trace on you, right?"

"There's a loophole," Kylie said from the doorway. "The Trace can't tell who's actually doing the magic. So in magical households, they rely on the parents to discipline their children."

"And guess how well that's worked on James," Sage said with a wink.

"Just another way Muggleborns get the short end of the stick," Lily muttered, taking the potion and dabbing it experimentally on her eye. Sage looked at Kylie and gasped. Kylie looked stunning in a deep red, knee length, long sleeved, scoop necked dress covered in sequins.

"Kylie, I know you're my best friend and I like boys, but even I want to snog you," Sage said, faux-seriously.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd restrain yourself. It might make sharing a dorm a little awkward," Kylie said dryly, making the other two girls laugh.

The girls continued to primp until each one deemed themselves (and the others) presentable. Or in their words, "utterly snogable".

Lily kept her hair down and curling on the end, with neutral eye makeup and a light pink lip color. Kylie went a little more dramatic, with dark eyeliner and lipstick that was a few shades lighter than her dress and an elegant updo. Sage, however, went all out, with dark, smoky eyes, blood red lipstick, and wild curls.

Finally, they put on their shoes (heels for Lily and Kylie and black leather boots with two-inch heels for Sage) and headed down to the common areas, where the party was in full swing.

The Marauders (Remus and Peter surely arrived when the girls were getting ready) had spared no effort in decorating. Luminescent bulbs flickered unsupported everywhere, lending just enough light to see clearly but dark enough to add a sense of mystery and reflected light from glittering strands draped artfully in the air. Mistletoe had been hung over every doorway. Furniture had been pushed back in the living room to leave space for a dance floor, where bodies gyrated to the thumping music, drinks in hand. There was a small sitting section, where couples lounged in various states of intimacy, though luckily, everyone had the presence of mind to stay clothed.

"Where do you think the guys are?" Lily asked, whisper-yelling into Sage's ear to be heard.

"Kitchen," She said definitely. "That's where the drinks are." She pulled Lily by the hand towards the kitchen, and sure enough, the Marauders were holding court with a few other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. All houses, except Slytherin, were invited to these parties, and the turnout was as to be expected, large.

As the three moved into the kitchen, the boys' eyes followed. Remus' mouth dropped as his eyes roamed over Kylie's exposed legs, James' lips turned up in a grin as his eyes flitted over Lily's face and neck, but Sage's eyes were all for Sirius. She watched as his eyes bulged and his Adam's Apple bobbed in a gulp and smirked. She walked towards the group, letting the slight heels sway her hips and gripped the handle of some bottle full of clear alcohol.

"Toast, everyone," she said, pouring drinks for Kylie and Lily and handing them out accordingly. "To a New Year with old friends," she called, raising her glass and watching as the others clinked theirs against hers. She drank the liquid in one gulp and cheered, watching the others follow and feeling happy and safe, for the first time in a very long time.


	21. Chapter 21

**I think I might be late in this. Sorry y'all, I've been sick for the past two weeks. Anyways, I hope y'all's 2019 is going great! And a big thank you to the guest who left a comment! Please let me know if you have any feedback or would like to see anything specific!**

* * *

Around 11:30, Sage found herself growing bored and annoyed. She had stopped drinking as heavily long before then, knowing her limits well after living a lifetime with the Marauders. Sipping a glass of water, she surveyed the dancefloor disinterestedly. She had already danced her fill with Lily and Kylie before allowing them to spend some time with their respective boyfriends. But as even Peter was having some luck (with a fifth year Hufflepuff who seemed excited to have the attention of one of the Marauders), she was alone. Notably absent was Sirius; however, Sage knew that he often disappeared into a deserted room with a girl towards the middle of any party, as she found out during their party over the summer. Knowing this did not dull the pain in her chest at the thought.

Sage had just turned towards the exit when she spotted none other than Gideon Prewett making his way to her. She felt the air whoosh out of her diaphragm as he stopped close to her.

"You look...different," He observed, eyes lingering too long on the bit of cleavage exposed by a well-placed slash in the fabric.

"You've only seen me at school, so it makes sense," Sage said evenly. Gideon sneered, bringing a cup to his mouth and taking a drink.

"Hmm, seems like you're trying too hard," He said faux-casually after swallowing.

"To impress you?" Sage said before laughing derisively. "Fat chance."

"Not me," He said quickly. "I'm not into that," He motioned to her outfit with the hand still holding the cup. "But it definitely seems Black's type."

"You're an idiot if you truly believe those rumors," Sage said dismissively.

"Is that why you were moaning his name in your sleep?" Gideon said with a nasty smirk. Sage felt the humiliation rising in her throat and her hands started to shake.

"How dare you come into my house and be this insulting?" She ground out, then thought better of it. "You know what? You're a bloody idiot and I'm so glad I had the presence of mind to only waste an afternoon on you. Enjoy the party. Maybe you'll find some idiot girl to waste a little more time on you." She pushed past him, hitting his shoulder roughly enough that he spilled some of his drink down his front. Ignoring his cries of protest, Sage bounded up the stairs, pausing only briefly to admire the golden words spelling out "VIP ONLY" hovering over the landing, surely cast by one of the boys.

Sage went into her room and shut the door, leaning against the door for a moment. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and noticed a few things at once: her record player, which was playing the most recent Queen album, had been moved closer to the sliding glass door that led out to the porch; said sliding door was opened a crack, the winter air making the room colder than normal; and the light on the balcony was on. She walked towards the door and saw Sirius sitting there with a bottle of firewhiskey on his lap, staring at the snow-covered grounds absently. Sage grabbed a fleece-covered blanket and wandered onto the patio, gaining Sirius' attention.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, eying Sage as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," She said, shutting the door just enough that _Millionaire Waltz_ still played clearly.

"Thinking," Sirius replied, shrugging.

"About the fight you and James had?" Sage asked softly. He grunted in assent and took a swig from the bottle. "You'll catch your death out here," Sage said, eying the charcoal thermal Sirius was wearing, which was by no means thick enough for the freezing air but brought out the stormy color of his eyes. She plopped down beside him and offered the side of her cover. He smiled softly and took it, wrapping it around his shoulders and throwing his arm around her to pull her closer, as the blanket wasn't that large. Sage laid her head on his shoulder, letting herself bask in his warmth without putting too much thought into it. "Tell me about it," she demanded.

Sirius sighed heavily and offered her the bottle, which Sage took and drank from. "He reckons that I'm getting too...reckless." He said, watching as Sage handed the bottle back to him. He took another large swig and continued, looking forward once more. "Last year...I went too far with a prank."

"Too far?" Sage prompted when Sirius paused for too long.

"Snivellus was poking around too much. He wanted to know why Remus disappeared each month. So I told him," Sirius stopped and cleared his throat. "I told him how to get past the Whomping Willow during a full moon. If he would have made it to the Shrieking Shack, that's where Remus goes for his transformation, he would have been attacked." Sage let out a small gasp at this. "James found out and stopped him."

"Sirius, why?" Sage asked, voice soft. She was staring at him, head still on his shoulder, arm still pressed to his side. Sirius refused to look at her as he answered.

"I was angry," he stated, voice getting deeper with hostility. "He was trying to get us expelled. _He was trying to out Moony_." Sage continued to stare at him for a few moments of silence.

"And you don't think that Remus would have been outed if he killed Snape?" Sage asked, still speaking softly. "Hell, _outed_ , he would have been consumed by guilt."

"Yes," Sirius hissed angrily. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I was stupid and impulsive. I could have done a lot of damage." Sirius took another drink before continuing. "James was reminding me of that."

Sage pulled away slightly and put a hand on Sirius' jaw, turning his face towards hers. His eyes flickered over her nose, lips, cheekbones, everywhere but her eyes. "Sirius," she began, keeping her hand on his jawline. "You made a mistake."

"A mistake that could have gotten someone killed," He muttered, still not meeting her eyes. "A mistake that could have _ruined my best friends life_." Sirius took a shuddering breath, eyes focused on the bottle resting in his hand. "I'm just like my parents. As much as I fight it, I can't. What can I say? I'm a Black," he continued with a bitter laugh.

"Sirius Orion, look at me," Sage demanded. Sirius' eyes flickered to hers before returning to the bottle. " _Look at me_." She waited until his eyes flickered up to hers and stayed. "Everyone has light and dark in them. Everyone. What's important is what we act on. That's what defines us." Sirius' gray eyes burned into her blue ones. "You make mistakes but you own it. You're more Potter than Black."

"So you admit you make mistakes too?" Sirius said as a feeble attempt at a joke.

"All the time," Sage said softly, running the pad of her thumb over his jawline once. She dropped her hand and looked away. "One of them is currently downstairs," she muttered.

"Prewett?"

"Yep," she said, prying the bottle from his hand. Sirius let the subject drop as she took a swig and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I can't believe your mum wants to do a Courting," he muttered bitterly, studying Sage's face. "I thought your parents were smarter than that."

"Me too," Sage agreed, oblivious to Sirius' stare as she watched the snow fall. "But Mum always made sure that we knew how to act in proper society. I guess this is just an extension of that."

"Oh?" Sirius said with a smirk. "You had etiquette lessons too?"

"Of course," Sage snorted, glancing up at Sirius' face. "Heaven forbid we use the wrong fork during the first course."

"Ballroom lessons as well?" Sirius challenged.

"Of course," Sage repeated.

"We'll see about that," Sirius said suddenly, grabbing the bottle from Sage's hand and placing it on the ground next to the wicker loveseat. He stood, holding his hand out to her in a flourish. Sage giggled and slipped her hand into his, letting him pull her up. He pulled her into his arms, one arm around her waist and the other at nearly a 90-degree angle with her hand clasped loosely in his. Sage's heart flew into her throat at his proximity and when he stepped forward, she stumbled. He gave her a smug grin. "Thought so!" He exclaimed.

"I wasn't ready, " Sage laughed. "I demand a do-over!"

"Whatever the lady wishes," Sirius stated in between chuckles. "Ready, and, go!" Sage was ready when Sirius moved this time and he danced her around the balcony as they laughed. Finally, he twirled her and caught her in his arms as the next song ended and _Somebody to Love_ began. Breathless, both from the exertion of the ridiculous dance moves and their laughing, Sirius let go of Sage's hand and wrapped both his arms around her middle. Sage's free hand fell to his bicep, the other still looped around his neck and she leaned into his shoulder, still laughing. Dimly, they could hear the crowd below start chanting.

 _Ten_.

Sage brought her head up to see Sirius' face, still laughing, eyes glittering.

 _Nine_.

Sirius' smile dimmed softly as he gazed down on her.

 _Eight_.

"You always make me feel like a good person," Sirius murmured. "You know that?"

 _Seven_.

"You are a good person," Sage whispered.

 _Six._

"The best person," she continued.

 _Five._

"I'm not," he said definitively.

 _Four._

"But, I think," he continued, "I could be."

 _Three_.

"For you."

 _Two._

Sirius leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

 _One._

Sage's eyes were still open as his lips descended on hers. She let out a small gasp, closing her eyes automatically, hands jumping to entangle in his hair. Cheers erupted from below as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth, causing a groan to escape Sirius' throat. Sage really had no idea what she was doing; this was the first real kiss she had ever experienced. But when Sirius' arms tightened around her, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. His tongue slid smoothly against hers, probing and teasing. She let out her own moan, hands clenching around strands of his hair, and matched his movements with her own tongue. They stayed like that, arms around each other, mouths working feverishly against each other, until a loud crash sounded from the lower level, bringing them to their senses.

Sirius pushed away from her, eyes bright and chest heaving. "Shit," he groaned. _"Shit."_

"Sirius," Sage said, hands outstretched beseechingly towards him, though she had no idea what she was about to say. Sirius opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "We-I gotta go." And with that, he exited through the sliding glass doors that led to James' room. Sage put her hands to her swollen lips, watching as he shut the door and stomped through the darkened room, leaving her behind. The sob that came from her lips was inevitable, as were the tears that filled her eyes. Blindly, she made her way through her own door and flung it shut, making the glass shake warningly.

Sage threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillows. Sirius didn't want her. He was lonely, he was hurt, and she was there. _He doesn't want me._

 _He'll never want me._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all, sorry for the wait. I'm actually having a bit of a writer's block for a later chapter, but I'm slowly working through it. Big thanks to _Lolapilar, morganna12,_ and _Raven that flies at night_ for commenting 3. As always, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sage woke the next morning, slightly nauseous and puffy-faced. She heard breathing and turned to see Kylie sleeping on the other end of the bed. Lily was passed out on the floor with a blanket and pillow, dressed in a pair of Sage's pajamas.

Sage stood and made her way silently to her bathroom. She did her business before standing in front of the mirror and eyeing her reflection. She was far too puffy under her eyes and her makeup was smeared down her cheeks. It was very apparent that she had been crying and Sage didn't like that one bit.

So, she slipped off her clothes and took a long hot shower. With her makeup scrubbed off and her hair tamed, she looked less tragic and more tired, which was a bit better. She dressed quickly and silently before slipping downstairs to make breakfast, as she usually did after a party. It was an unspoken rule that Sage made breakfast and the boys cleaned up.

Sure enough, just as she finished the last of the French toast, she heard the distinct noises of many people walking down the stairs. Moments later, she saw James stumble in, followed by Remus, Lily, Peter, Kylie, and Sirius. Ignoring the way her stomach lurched at the sight of Sirius, she turned to her brother.

"Might as well sit in the dining room with this lot," Sage said hoarsely. James nodded and grabbed the tureen full of eggs and plate of bacon. Without being asked, Kylie grabbed the plate of French toast and jug of coffee and followed James into the kitchen. Peter and Lily followed them as Sirius made his way to the cupboards with the surety of someone who lived there. Sage watched with a heavy heart as he handed Remus a pile of cutlery and turned to retrieve some plates. She didn't notice Remus' retreat until Sirius turned to her with a stack of plates.

"If you can grab this, I'll get the cups," he murmured and Sage's stomach flipped again.

"Er, yeah, of course. Thank you," she said, grabbing the plates from his hands and hurrying out of the kitchen. Safely in the dining room, she handed a plate to each person and waited as they loaded their plates. Sirius came in and handed the mugs out before settling into the only seat available, right across from Sage. Sage kept her eyes downcast and tucked in, ignoring the furtive glances Sirius shot her.

The group of teenagers ate their way through the mound of food silently, occasionally breaking it to request the syrup or sugar. Soon, everyone was done and James cleared the table with a wave of his wand.

"Might as well get started," he muttered, looking around the dining room and the portion of the living room that was visible.

"I'll wash the dishes if you lot take care of," Sage trailed off, waving a hand at the trashed rooms. There was a murmur of agreement as Sage left the table and wandered to the kitchen, where the dishes had settled themselves in neat piles near the kitchen sink. She began filling the basin with hot, soapy water, ignoring the sound of footsteps as someone joined her in the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Kylie asked.

"Sure," Sage said dispiritedly. "Rinse for me?"

"Of course." They set to work, Sage scrubbing the dishes clean and placing them in the next sink, where Kylie rinsed and placed them in the dish dryer next to it. Kylie could tell that Sage was uncomfortable by the set of her shoulders and her clenched jaw, and knew it wasn't just a hangover. "What's wrong?" Sage shook her head vehemently. "Bull. You're riled up about something." Sage sighed and let the plate she was washing slide from her hand before rinsing them off.

"Bugger it all," Sage muttered and pulled her wand from her pants pocket, waving it so that the dishes would start washing and rinsing themselves, winding up in neat stacks in the dish dryer. "Follow me," Sage said, casting a dark look towards the dining room. Kylie gave her a strange look and followed her out the backdoor and into the garden. Sage bypassed the patio area and led Kylie far from the house, down the hill, stopping at the edge of the wood that surrounded their land before rounding on her.

"Sirius and I kissed last night," she said with no preamble.

"What?" Kylie asked, eyes going wide. Sage nodded glumly. "Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Not with the way he ran from me afterward. It's like I had dragon pox or something."

Kylie sighed and perched herself on a log, patting the bark beside her. "Tell me everything."

Sage flung herself onto the log and launched into the story of the night after Kylie went to Remus, starting with Gideon's arrival. Once she had finished, her cheeks were flushed with anger and her chest was heaving. "It's so obvious that he was just upset and desperate and I was the only one there. I'm so stupid," Sage spat bitterly.

"You're not stupid." Sage let a derisive snort and Kylie flung her arm around her friend's shoulders, fingers digging into the opposite shoulder. "You're not," she said firmly. "There's definitely something there and I don't know why he's fighting it. Maybe he's scared of James' reaction. Anyway, he's the one being stupid."

Sage took a shaky breath and nodded. "Whatever's going on in his brain, it's obvious that he regrets it. And that's fine, I guess. I can't make him want me."

"He does-" Sage held up a hand to stop Kylie.

"It doesn't matter. He regrets it and that's all that matters." Kylie let out a sigh, knowing that it was pointless to argue at that moment. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kylie tightening her hold on Sage's shoulders when she heard her friend sniffle. It was only when they heard Remus calling after them that they moved from their log and shuffled back into the house.

Hours later, after the house was scrubbed clean and the eldest Potters had arrived home, Sage stood on her stoop, saying goodbye to Kylie and Remus. Lily had left shortly after the cleaning finished, stating that she didn't want to bombard Mr. and Mrs. Potter with her presence, though both James and Sage protested. James was excited to introduce her to his parents, knowing that they'd love her, and Sage agreed with him. However, Lily was adamant, stating that there would be a better time, and left.

After a light lunch that Sage prepared, knowing that her parents were exhausted and needing something constructive to do, Peter disapparated. Remus was set to do the same, bringing Kylie along, so Sage was saying her goodbyes after James and Sirius had done so and retreated into the house.

"Just, remember what I said, okay? Whatever happens, it'll be okay," Kylie said, hugging Sage tightly. Sage nodded quickly.

"I'll see you in on the train tomorrow," she said, releasing Kylie with a small smile and turning to Remus. "Make sure to get you both home safe, okay?" Remus nodded as she pulled him into a hug as well.

"Of course," he said, grinning and squeezing Sage around the middle. "And be gentle with Padfoot, okay? He's not good at the whole emotions...thing." Sage pulled back with a quizzical look.

"How did you-" He held up a hand with a smile, stopping Sage in mid-sentence.

"I'm observant," Remus said. Sage rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Remus stepped back and held his hand out to Kylie. She took it with a smile that made Sage's chest pang with happiness and disappointment. With a turn and a crack, they left. Sage sighed and turned on her heel, heading back into the house.

It was strangely quiet with all the inhabitants battling some level of a hangover, though her parents would never admit to it. Sage wandered up the stairs and to her room, stopping in the doorway when she spotted Sirius sitting on the edge of her bed, head in his hands.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Sirius's head shot up.

"We should probably talk about last night," he said, standing. Sage sighed and shut the door.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, walking to her bookshelf and grabbing a book at random. She then turned towards the stacks of records next to the player and began shuffling through them, keeping her back to Sirius. "We were drunk and caught up in the moment, New Year's Eve and all."

"Er, yeah, right." If Sage had been looking at him, she would have seen the flicker of pain across Sirius' face. He quickly rearranged his features into a cool expression. "Won't happen again."

Sage bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and took a silent breath, before pasting a smile on her face and turning around. "Agreed."

"Well, er, good," Sirius said, walking backward towards the door. "Glad we got that settled then. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Sounds good," Sage said brightly and one with one last nod, Sirius left, closing the door softly behind him. Sage's smile fell from her lips and she took a gasping breath before looking at the book clasped tightly in her hand. She let out a small sob when she realized that she was holding the book that Sirius had given her for Christmas, a collection of stories written by Edgar Allan Poe. Sinking onto her bed, she opened the book for the first time. On the inside of the cover, in Sirius' elegant scrawl, was a note.

 _Dearest Sagey,_

 _With your love for all things Muggle, it's time to introduce you to my favorite author. I think you'll love the elegant darkness as much as I do._

 _Yours, Always,_

 _Sirius_

 _P.S., Start with_ _ **The Raven**_

Sage sniffled and, wiping at her nose absently, flipped to the correct page and started to read.

 _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

 _Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

 _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

 _As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

Sage stayed in her room for most of the day, reading through the stories (and crying steadily at times), only stopping when she heard her mother calling up the stairs for dinner. She sighed and stood, making her way to the loo to assess the damage.

It wasn't a pretty sight. The puffiness under her eyes had doubled at least, her cheeks had taken on a permanent shade of pink, and her curls were tangled into an unruly mass around her shoulders. There was nothing to do about her face, however, so she threw her hair into a messy knot and made her way downstairs.

She was last to arrive and took a seat between her father and James at the table. Her mother looked up at her and gasped.

"Oh Sage, honey, are you okay?" She asked, starting to rise from her seat.

"I'm fine, Mum. Just tired and...it's been a rough couple of months," Sage murmured. "Can we just eat?" With a glance at her husband, who nodded almost imperceptibly, Mrs. Potter lowered herself back on to her seat and began doling out the shepherd's pie and potatoes.

"So, new year, new goals, eh?" Mr. Potter said happily, starting yet another Potter tradition. Sage rolled her eyes as her father continued. "James, why don't you start?"

"I don't know," James hedged. "I guess, knock out my N.E.W.T.s and get into the Auror program. Move out."

"What? Not planning to purpose to Evans?" Sirius said from beside Mrs. Potter with a grin. James went slightly pink.

"Well, I hope you give us a chance to meet our future daughter-in-law beforehand," Mrs. Potter said with a dreamy smile. "What about you, Sirius?"

"Er, the same, I guess. Though, I'm planning to look at flats as soon as we get back at the end of term." Sage's eyes shot up to Sirius, who was looking slightly awkward.

"You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like," Mr. Potter said gently.

"Thank you. I can't ever thank you enough, actually," Sirius said, looking more resolute now and Sage's heart sank. "But my great uncle passed in September and left me a decent bit of gold. I think it's time."

"Well, if you think that's best for you," Mr. Potter said.

"I do." Sage focused back on her plate.

"No future daughters-in-law from you, then?" Mrs. Potter asked with a grin. Sirius choked on his potatoes, blushing furiously and shaking his head as James let out a loud laugh.

"Er, not at the moment, no," Sirius said hoarsely before drinking half of his glass of water in one gulp. Sage's hand convulsed around her fork at the thought of Sirius meeting, and falling in love, with some petite beauty with long, silky hair and a gorgeous body. The type of girl he usually goes for at Hogwarts; beautiful, with perky breasts, a firm bottom, and a thimble full of brains.

"And Sage?" Mr. Potter said, saving Sirius from answering further.

"Well, I think I might become a Healer. If I can," Sage said hastily. "They require top N.E.W.T.s and it's a lot of training after school, too."

"There's nothing stopping you from doing just that," Mr. Potter said encouragingly.

"Don't want to be an Auror anymore?" Sirius asked softly. Sage shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm pretty rubbish at dueling, but I'm good at healing," she replied.

"Damn right, you are," he replied, again rather softly. Sage shot him a grateful smile, looking at his eyes for just a moment before focusing again on her plate. She took a deep breath and continued on.

"And I'm not having a Courting." There it was, straightforward and to the point.

"Darling, I hardly think this is the moment to discuss that," Mrs. Potter said, waving the statement away with a hand.

"I'm not," Sage replied stubbornly. "And if you force the issue, I'll move out during summer break." Silence surrounded the table as everyone stilled and stared at the youngest Potter. She took a sip of water nonchalantly and waited for the shoe to drop.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Potter snapped. "You're too young to move out."

"I'll be 17, remember? Legally an adult," Sage argued calmly.

"Where would you go?" Mrs. Potter asked with a note of hysteria in her voice.

"She can stay with me," James said at once. "Once I find a place."

"Or me," Sirius said. Sage's eyes flickered to him in surprise; she knew that James would have her back, he always did. But Sirius, who had a deep sense of loyalty to her parents, was standing up to them. For her. Her chest filled with warmth as she turned back to her mother, who was staring, open-mouthed, at each of the teenagers in turn. Her mouth shut and she took a heaving breath.

"Why are you being so ridiculous about this, Sage? It's just a party."

"It's not, Mum," Sage said resolutely. "It's a sign of the perpetual toxicity of Pureblood society. There's a war going on because of Pureblood society, if you haven't noticed."

"Of course I've noticed the war!" Mrs. Potter snapped. "But it's not because-"

"It is, Mum," Sage stated, voice rising. "If the Purebloods weren't too busy keeping their heads up their arses, they would notice that we aren't any different from Muggleborns, or Muggles, or anybody. It's their sense of entitlement and cruelty that started this war. My best friend, James' girlfriend, muggleborns and muggles everywhere are in danger because of some antiquated sense of superiority. And I will not be a part of it. Any of it! No matter how big or small!" By the end of her rant, her voice had risen to a shout and she had stood without noticing, clutching the edge of the table. "This is the line I'm drawing, Mum. This is more than the Courting. This is how I'm choosing to live my life; fighting against the obsolete idea of blood-status, for the good of everyone."

Another bout of silence followed Sage's words and she kept her eyes on her mother, who looked, there was no other word for it, gobsmacked. Finally, Mr. Potter, who had kept quietly eating throughout Sage's speech with a look of amused pride on his face, spoke.

"Very well then," he said with a smile. "No Courting."

"But-" Mrs. Potter started, but was silenced with a look.

"Sage is right, Euphemia. The whole business is antiquated, and what was it you said?" Mr. Potter said with half a glance at his daughter. "Ah yes, obsolete. In fact, I say we give up the whole lot of them, and their ghastly dinner parties." Sage snorted, slowly taking her seat.

"Not likely," Mrs. Potter said with a small smile at her husband. "But okay, no Courting."

"Good," Mr. Potter said. "Now that's settled, who's up for pudding? Think we can make it through without any speeches about civil rights?"

"Oh, shut up, Dad," Sage said playfully, rolling her eyes. Her chest heaved with emotion but, knowing that it would be akin to beating a dead hippogriff to continue the conversation, she swallowed it along with the last of her shepherd's pie. As she grabbed her napkin, she noticed Sirius staring at her from across the table, watching her with a proud look. She raised an eyebrow and he responded by shaking his head and grinning at her. Sage gave him a wink and grinned back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, it's a little late, but here we are. I'm going to try to stick to that 2-week updating schedule as much as possible but some things have changed in my life. The biggest thing is that I met a very sweet, amazing guy for the first time in too many years...three months before I move out of the city we've both been living in our entire lives. Life is funny like that, I guess. Anyway, I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with him before I leave at the end of May because a long distance thing isn't an option. And while he makes me very happy and I have a lot of fun, it's not very conducive to writing.** **I feel like that's a weak excuse but hopefully y'all can understand. I love this story so much but I'm trying to enjoy the time I have with him because I have a feeling that it's going to go by too quickly.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please let me know how I'm doing and enjoy!**

* * *

Sage woke quite early the next day. She shuffled downstairs to throw some coffee on, staring out the window at the dark sky. Soon, she heard the sounds of the coffee pouring into the container and poured herself a mugful.

"Morning," came a voice from behind her, startling her from her thoughts. She turned, seeing Sirius striding straight towards the coffee maker. Sage moved out of the way quickly.

"Morning," she muttered, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Not particularly," Sirius said, shrugging. Sage watched as he added cream to his cup.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really," he said, taking a sip once he deemed it perfect. They stood in silence for a moment, sipping their coffees. "You know, that was quite a speech." Sage's eyes flickered to Sirius, who was looking at her with a soft smile.

"Thanks for having my back with Mum," she said.

"What you were saying," he paused for a heartbeat. "It was brave. You deserved the same in turn."

"Brave?" Sage laughed quietly. "Oh yes, very brave to stand up to my mother, who would have backed down eventually."

"I think that was especially brave," Sirius replied easily. "Your parents are, well, bloody amazing. But they still keep to those stupid ideas. Standing up to them when you're not used to it, that's bravery."

"That's where we're different. You stood up to your entire bloody family. That's way braver."

Sirius shrugged and took another drink, eying Sage closely before speaking. "Maybe. But there's only so much stupidity you can take before speaking out."

"Wow," Sage mused sardonically. "You just summed up what it's like being around you lot all the time." Sirius made an indignant noise as she winked.

"Coffee!" Came a groan from the doorway. The two looked to see James shuffling straight to the coffee maker. He poured a cup and drank it down in half. "Only six more months of this," he grumbled, refilling his cup.

"Then you've got Auror training," Sage reminded his slumped form. James let out a tortured groan but was spared from answering further by the arrival of Mrs. Potter, who shooed them out of the kitchen so she could start breakfast in peace.

The journey to Platform 9 ¾ was uneventful and soon, the three had spotted their friends and loaded their trunks. Sage had to pull James away from Lily (who he was snogging as if he hadn't seen her a mere 24 hours before) to say goodbye to their parents, Sirius at their side.

"Have a good term, you three," Mrs. Potter said, hugging each of them in turn. "And _stay out of trouble_."

"C'mon, Mum," Sage started, hugging her father as well. "Your warnings haven't worked for seven years; it's not going to change."

"Well, you can't blame a mother for trying," Mrs. Potter murmured. She spotted something over Sage's shoulder that made her eyes narrow in intense dislike for a moment. Then she grabbed Sirius' face in her hands and said, "And if you change your mind, just let us know."

Sage ignored Sirius' reply and turned to follow her mother's gaze. She saw Walburga Black surveying the family with a stony face. As the wretched woman's eyes landed on her, Sage straightened her shoulders and gave her the hardest glare she could muster. She could see Black's eyes narrow in her direction but she kept her glare steady, only breaking out of it when she heard Sirius' voice close to her ear.

"She's not worth it," he breathed, and Sage looked at his face, far too close (and not close enough).

"Maybe not," Sage answered. "But it makes me feel better." Sirius gave her a grin and threw his arms around her shoulders, leading her to the train without a backward glance at his mother.

"You don't want to get on Walburga Black's bad side, Sagey," Sirius warned half-heartedly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get on _mine_ ," Sage answered, ignoring the butterflies erupting in her stomach at his touch. "Oh wait, too late." Sirius let out his signature barklike laugh and ushered Sage onto the train.

They wandered down the corridors like that, Sirius' arm around Sage's shoulders, until they passed a compartment in which Marlene and Alice sat with a group of sixth-year Hufflepuffs with whom Sage had been friendly during their Herbology classes. Sage ducked out from Sirius' arm and returned Alice's enthusiastic grin and wave timidly, ignoring Marlene's glare. She refused to look at Sirius all the way to the way to the compartment where the rest of the Marauders and Kylie sat, catching up.

"You two took your time," Kylie said genially, leaning against Remus' embrace.

"Sage was too busy glaring holes into my mother's face to notice the train leaving," Sirius replied, plopping down on the only empty seat beside Kylie. Sage shrugged and settled herself against her brother's legs, who looked sullen.

"Mother is a very generous title for that waste of flesh," Sage muttered darkly, before changing the subject. "Bee in your bonnet, Jamie?" She asked playfully, learning her head almost completely in James' lap to look up at him. He shrugged and continued to look out of the window.

"He's upset because Lily said she was going to sit with her friends since she's been ignoring them," Peter explained from his spot, splayed out on two seats, with an eye roll. Sage reached back to pat James knee in solidarity before changing the subject, yet again, to the party. Peter went on a long-winded explanation about how the fifth year Hufflepuff entertained him, leaving out the gritty details when Sage let out a squawk of protest. It ended with him explaining that she would be accompanying him at the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"So what about you?" Kylie asked Sage, eager to change the subject yet again. "Did anything interesting happen after we left?" Sage wasn't sure what knowledge Kylie hoped to obtain, especially since the rest of the Marauders, and more importantly James, were in the compartment. It wasn't like she, Sage, could exactly speak freely in front of them.

"Nothing much," Sage shrugged.

"Except Sage standing up to Mrs. Potter about the Courting," Sirius interjected, eyeing Sage beadily. Sage avoided his eye and began picking at the carpet.

"Courting?" Kylie asked in confusion. Sage was saved from answering by Remus, who explained the concept as if he was reciting from a book. And, as he was half-blood, he probably was.

"It's a common tradition for pureblood witches who come of age to be paraded around in hopes of finding a pureblood husband." Kylie gaped, looking back at Sage.

"And your mum is going to make you do this?"

"Not anymore," Sage grumbled. "But we had the conversation right before she left for the Prewett's holiday party."

"Is that why—"

"I was well on my way to being drunk when you got there?" Sage finished. "Yep."

"But she basically told Mum to shove it," James said proudly, patting Sage a little too roughly on the head. "I've never been so proud in my life."

"Thanks," Sage grumbled, rubbing the top of her head. Just then, the compartment door opened and Lily popped her head in.

"James? It's time to patrol the train," she said, flashing everyone a smile. James hopped up, knocking Sage's head aside with his knee.

"Oh right, see you lot later," he said, bounding towards the door.

"Remember, you can't see much with your lips fused together," Sage called grumpily, cradling her head again as she slid up into his seat. James made a rude hand gesture behind his back as he followed Lily into the hall. Sage settled into the seat, pulling her legs up to rest beside Peter's. She caught Sirius' eye, who hastily looked away.

The rest of the journey back to Hogwarts passed without incident, unless you counted the moment when James stormed into the compartment just after the trolley passed, and threw himself on the floor in front of Sage's seat, glowering at the fact that Lily still maintained that she needed to spend time with her own friends.

Soon, they were on their way back to their dorms after dinner. Sage and Kylie entered to find Alice and Marlene changing into their pajamas.

"Have a good holiday?" Sage asked pleasantly to the room, walking to her own trunk and pulling a pair of fuzzy pajama pants from it.

"Oh, it was nice," Alice answered happily, trying to defuse the tension seeping through the room. "I had tea with Frank's family on New Year's Eve."

"How did that go?" Sage asked, pulling on her pajamas and ignoring the silent figures of Kylie and Marlene.

"Quite well, I think," Alice answered. "His dad was very sweet but his mum was intimidating. I think she came round in the end."

"You must know all about intimidating mums, though," Marlene interjected harshly from her bed. "With you glowering at Sirius' all over the platform."

"Well, yes," Sage replied slowly. "His mum is a right piece of work. I'd do the same for anyone of you." Marlene made a disbelieving noise.

"Oh don't you start," Kylie said nastily. Marlene sat up quickly, as though preparing for the fight. Sage felt her shoulders slump with exhaustion.

"I think I left my knapsack downstairs," she muttered, quickly leaving the room. She hastened downstairs and found a spot on an armchair by the fire in the deserted common room. She curled in it and stared into the crackling logs, stroking the leg of her fuzzy pants mindlessly.

"Marlene at it again?" Sage jumped at Sirius' voice. She watched as he moved around the chair to slump in the armchair in front of hers.

"Yeah," Sage confirmed listlessly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking into the fire. Sage squinted at him but he didn't elaborate.

"For what?"

"Had I known what would happen when I spurned her—"

"This is not your fault," Sage interjected firmly. "You did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong."

"But if one date-" Sage slid off her seat to kneel in front of his chair. Sirius refused to look at her and she placed her hand on his arm.

"Sirius, look at me," she waited until his eyes landed on hers. "You are not an item to be passed around. You are not responsible for other people's actions. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"Isn't there?" he asked softly, vulnerably.

"You are only responsible for your actions," Sage answered firmly. "And you're worth more than this."

"Than what?"

Sage smiled. "Than putting your own wants and needs after your family. It's not unloyal to take care of yourself first. We want you to be happy and whole. But you have to do that for yourself." Sirius stared at Sage for a moment, mouth slightly agape, then nodded almost imperceptibly. Sage removed her hand and stood. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sirius mumbled. Sage turned on her heel and went up to the dorm, which was, blissfully, silent.

She slid in between her covers and stared at the ceiling of the four-poster bed, thinking of Sirius. Their relationship didn't have to change because of the kiss; she could still be there for him, as a friend, and teach him the things she learned from her parents.

Sage admired his loyalty, but she knew it came at a hefty cost. Sirius wasn't shown how to be a healthy person by his parents. He was all or nothing, black and white. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing; after all, it's what got him out of the hellhole he was born into. But the world wasn't that way. There were shades of grey that allowed him to stand up and be the man he is, while still ensuring that he didn't burn himself out.

But she, with the help of those who also love him, his real family, could teach him the art of nuances. She could show him the layers of grey that can save him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Big thanks to Raven that flies at night and Lolapiler for commenting on the last chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

The return to classes went smoothly but Sage could feel mounting anxiety every time she thought of her schedule. She had thought that as she was not taking any major exams that year, being in the blissful interim between O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, she'd have an easier go of it. However, with the difficult coursework, Quidditch practices held four times a week, and the extra Apparition lessons she, along with the rest of her year, signed up for, she barely had time to breathe.

Indeed, Sage had thought of resigning from the team in an effort to free up some time for herself. However, she knew that if she even mentioned it to James, he'd likely have a coronary. The season had been, thankfully, rearranged to accommodate Sirius' healing, as it had been a serious accident and nobody dared to show up to the beater tryouts in fear of risking Sirius' wrath. Unfortunately, this meant that Gryffindor had limited time between games, as the only remaining game was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. Gryffindor still had to face each team in turn.

So it was with a heavy heart that Sage left Kylie and Alice in Hogsmeade, who decided to have a drink after the first Apparition lesson, and made her way back to the castle with Demetrius Johnson (Chaser) and Sean McLaggen (Beater) to make it in time for practice. The three classmates chatted excitedly about their prospects against Ravenclaw the next weekend all the way back to the castle. They headed straight to the Quidditch pitch and entered the changing rooms to hear James lecturing.

He was standing in front of a chalkboard, with Sirius, Jennifer Bell (Seeker), and Derrick Spinnet (Chaser), sitting around him looking incredibly bored. James looked up at the entrance and glared at each player in turn, as if they had mortally offended him by insisting that they learn how to Apparate. "Great, now that the rest of the team is here, _finally,_ " Sage made a show of rolling her eyes at this, "out on the pitch in five!" He turned on his heel and stormed into the Captain's Office to change.

"Merlin," Sage groaned, heading to her locker and pulling out her Quidditch robes. "He been warbling long?"

"For forty-five minutes," Derrick muttered.

"He's my best mate and all, but another five minutes and I would have cursed him," Sirius growled, tossing Sage her broom, which he had brought down in order to save time. Sage snorted as she caught it and pulled on her Keeper gloves. James emerged in his own robes and led the team to the pitch, hovering the trunk full of balls in front of him.

There was a fairly large crowd in the stands, which wasn't unusual for Gryffindor practices, considering the two most popular Marauders were on the team. However, Sage was surprised to see Marlene in the stands, watching her closely. Because of this, she made sure to position herself in between Jennifer and Demetrius when James whirled around to give them instructions.

"Alright, we'll be starting with penalty shots," James said, nodding to Sage, Demetrius, and Derrick. "Sirius, Sean, release the bludgers and start aiming them at each other. Sean, I want you to work on containment." Sean nodded curtly, knowing that while he was accurate, he tended to let the bludger get away from him. "Sirius, just do what you do." Sage rolled her eyes again at Sirius' self-satisfied smirk at the lack of criticism. "Jennifer, go ahead and release the snitch, and work on some dives if you can." Sage felt Jennifer nod beside her. "Well, let's go."

The balls were released and practice began. Sage saved each penalty shot, though she nearly missed James' when he feinted to the left and aimed for the right goal. Ignoring James' shout of "Keep your head in it," she passed the quaffle to Derrick.

"Right, Derrick, Demetrius, we're going to work on the Finbourgh Flick, and-" Sage let her attention wander for a moment to the other players. Jennifer was circling the pitch up high, keeping an eye for the snitch. Sirius and Sean were moving around, chasing the bludger and attempting to unseat the other. It was common knowledge that though they despised each other, their competitiveness to be the best beater enhanced their game.

Indeed, Sage watched as Sirius took aim at Sean, who did not get his bat up in time and had to dodge to avoid being smashed. The bludger switched direction mid-air and barreled towards Sage, who ducked and looked up just in time to see the quaffle heading straight for the right hoop. Sage stretched and deflected the quaffle just in time, nearly falling off her broom to do so, and righted herself just as Demetrius dived to retrieve the Quaffle before it hit the ground.

"MCLAGGEN!" James screamed. "CONTAINMENT!" Sage heard Sirius' bark of laughter and shook her head. "Nice save Sage, but try to catch the quaffle so you can pass it to our chasers."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember to do that when I'm not nearly beheaded by a bludger or almost falling to my death to block the bloody thing," she said grumpily.

"And watch that cheek," James added, barely containing his grin at being able to boss his baby sister around in public.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Sage said with just a touch of sarcasm. James, deciding to ignore this, advised the chasers of another formation and they were off.

Hours later, the team headed up to the castle for dinner, followed closely by the remaining crowd (a group of giggling girls lagging just far enough to watch Sirius and James, and maybe McLaggen from behind). Demetrius caught up to Sage just as they walked through the entrance.

"You were brilliant today, Sage," he said, giving her a grin.

"Thanks," she said brightly. "You too. I almost missed that shot you made with the Finbourgh Flick. It was excellent."

"Thanks!" Sage thought she saw his dark cheeks redden just a tad but at that moment, they had entered the Great Hall. "Well, see you later then."

"See you," Sage said as he gave her a small wave and joined his friends at the table.

"Hmm," James hummed merrily. "Well, I like him better than Prewett, anyway."

"What are you on about now?" Sage grumbled, as they made their way to the middle of the table, where Remus and Kylie already sat.

" _You were brilliant today, Sage_ ," James mocked, imitating Demetrius' deep voice. Sage replied with a comment that made Kylie comment drily, "I don't know if he can bend that way."

"Well, if there's a will, there's a way," Sage replied brightly, plopping down in front of her. As she swung her legs over the bench, she caught sight of Sirius' face. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing," he replied, sitting next to her. James climbed onto the bench on Sage's other side. "McLaggen is still garbage, isn't he?"

"He's not garbage," Sage replied fairly. "He's not as good as you, but who is?" Sirius' face brightened a bit as he piled fish and chips onto his plate.

"Practice go well, then?" Remus asked.

"Yep," James said, also piling food onto his plate. "Where's Pete?"

"Off with his girlfriend," Remus said with a smirk. "You know, the fifth year Huffle? Dorcas Meadows?" James and Sirius snorted into their food.

"Oh come on," Sage said reprovingly. "It's nice that he found someone..."

"Finally," Kylie finished, nodding.

"Hark who's talking!" Sage said playfully. "Only took you two _five years_." Kylie blushed and Remus glared at her. "I'm just saying, lay off Pete. Just because he's not as adept with girls as you two," she glanced at Sirius and James in turn. "Or as thick as you two," she pinned Remus and Kylie with a look. "Doesn't mean that you should sneer."

"Defensive, much?" James asked. "I bet Demetrius would go out with you if you asked. I don't know why but - OUCH!" Sage had just smacked James on the back of his head.

"That's what you get for being rude."

"It's not being rude to state the facts. I mean, look at you. Maybe if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid."

"Lay off, James," Sirius interjected as Sage opened her mouth. The siblings looked at him in shock. "You're being a prat."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sage saw Remus and Kylie exchange a smirk. Sage wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that Sirius told James to lay off or the fact that he called James, _James_.

"Sorry Sage," James muttered and Sage's head whipped around. She wasn't entirely certain she could handle any more surprises.

"It's quite alright," Sage replied in a dignified voice before turning back to Remus and Kylie. "So, what have you two been up to?" To her satisfaction, Kylie immediately turned red.

"Studying," Remus replied primly.

"Each other?" Sage asked with a cheeky grin. James and Sirius howled with laughter at the mortified look on Kylie's face.

"Oh go snog the Giant Squid," Kylie growled.

"So, Demetrius Johnson, huh?" Kylie whispered as she and Sage worked on their Herbology homework in the library that night. Sage shrugged noncommittally, tapping her wand on a misspelled word so it righted itself. "What happened with Sirius?"

"We talked and decided not to make anything of it," Sage muttered, refusing to look up. There was a long silence and finally, sensing Kylie's stare boring holes in her head, flicked her eyes up. "What?"

"Remember how you called Remus and me thick?" Sage could feel her own cheeks heating.

"Oh shut up," she hissed. "It's not the same. At all."

"And why not?"

"Because our situation is massively different, okay?"

"Not from where I'm sitting," Kylie replied stubbornly.

"Well, I suggest you change seats, then." Kylie continued to stare at Sage with that infuriatingly stubborn expression. "Demetrius is fit, though."

"Not as fit as Sirius," Kylie replied quickly and then thought better of it. "If you ever tell Remus I said that, I will hex you into next week."

"I won't, only if you promise to drop this," Sage said, grinning.

"Fine, fine, I'll drop it," Kylie said, then continued in an undertone, "For now." Sage decided to ignore this and began reading a passage on snargaluff pods without taking in more than a word at a time.

She wasn't sure what she thought of this new, possible, development with Demetrius. Sure, dating one of her teammates wasn't the best idea but what other options did she really have?

 _Sirius_ , a small voice inside her head stated.

He's not an option, she told that voice sternly. He's not interested in me.

 _But he stood up for you_ , the small voice argued. _Twice in one week._

Because we're friends, she thought. Then she refocused her attention to the book in front of her, determined to push boys out of her mind once and for all.


	25. Chapter 25

"AND BELL HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS, 350 TO 70! Merlin, I don't think anyone expected that!" Sage let out an irritable growl at the words of Michael Smith, the Hufflepuff-player-turned-announcer. He had been rather rude all game but it didn't matter in the long run. The Gryffindor team had never played this well and Sage felt on top of the world.

Sage allowed herself to be shepherded by James into the changing room, along with the rest of the team, and sat down on the benches facing the chalkboard beside a very sweaty Jennifer Bell and Sean McLaggen. James headed to the front of the benches with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, there's not much I can say now, except, fantastic work!" James crowed in an excited voice. "Keep it up and we have the Cup in the bag!" The team cheered. "Now, next practice is on Monday. Until then, party in the Gryffindor common room!" Sage grinned as her teammates cheered again before dispersing to change. She cast a quick cleaning charm to rid herself of most of her sweat and quickly changed into her muggle clothes; jeans, a The Who shirt, and a pair of boots. Throwing her new leather jacket (a Christmas present from Kylie) over her shoulders, she followed McLaggen out of the dressing room.

"Hey Sage, wait up!" Sage turned to see Demetrius jogging to meet her. "Great game!"

"You too," Sage grinned. They stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of how to continue, before Sage heard Sirius' voice.

"Hey, Sagey!" She turned, feeling her cheeks warm. Sirius was standing with James, who was looking exasperated. "We need your help!" Sage turned back to Demetrius, who was still looking at her.

"I better go see what they need," Sage said with a thread of impatience in her voice. "But I'll see you in the Common Room?"

"I hope so," Demetrius said with a shy smile. Sage winked (Merlin, what came over her?) and turned to hurry towards James and Sirius. They appeared to be arguing.

"We don't need her help," James was saying softly, glaring at his best friend.

"Sure we do," Sirius insisted. "The more the merrier."

"Need my help with what?" Sage asked when she was near enough. The boys looked at her in surprise but Sirius answered quickly.

"Grabbing food from the kitchens," Sirius said mildly, though his eyes kept darting over her head.

"The kitchens?" Sage asked blankly. "You two know how-you know what? It's not that surprising. Let's go."

"Really, Sage, we can manage," James insisted, eyes darting over her head as well.

"No, no, I'm interested now," Sage shrugged.

"Well, let's go then!" Sirius said, slinging his arms over Sage's shoulders. Sage, however, knowing that the crowd of students heading to the castle doors could very well include Marlene, shrugged his arm off. Ignoring his affronted look, she turned to James.

"Well, lead the way, Captain." James gave her a grin and started pushing through the crowd. She followed James all the way to the basements, but as the Hufflepuffs around them disappeared, he led them to a painting of a gigantic fruit bowl. James tickled the pear, which giggled, squirmed, and turned into a handle, which he then used to pull the painting to reveal a hole, not unlike the one the Fat Lady revealed.

Inside the portrait was not a crowded common room, however, but a bristling kitchen full of house-elves. Sage followed James into the kitchen, mouth agape as she watched the house-elves scurry to and fro, preparing dinner it seemed. One particularly tiny house-elf stopped to greet them.

"Misters James and Sirius! Back again, with a friend, I see!" She squeaked.

"This is my sister Sage, Cilley," James said kindly.

"Missus Sage, what can I gets you?" Cilley said, bowing low.

"Oh, erm," Sage said, still taken aback by the massive amount of house-elves. She had never spent much time with them, as Mrs. Potter deemed that having one would make her life "such a bore".

"We'd love some party snacks if you don't mind," Sirius said kindly from behind Sage, pulling the portrait shut. "We're celebrating a Quidditch match."

"Oh, Mr. Sirius! We would be delighted to pop some snacks up to the Gryffindor Tower in a jiffy!" Cilley said, bowing again.

"That would be lovely, Cilley, thank you," Sirius replied, voice still kind. "In the meantime, you wouldn't have any of those cranberry orange muffins leftover from breakfast, would you?"

"Of course, Mr. Sirius!" Cilley hurried off and James led them to a table, which sat under a replica of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"So this is your secret, hmm?" Sage asked with an edge of laughter in her voice as she sat down across from James. "How you lot always seem to have the best parties?"

"One of them, yes," Sirius said, plopping down next to her. "The booze, however, is a different secret. Though Moony and Wormtail should have taken care of that."

"What, are there secret passageways to the Three Broomsticks or something?" Sage asked sarcastically.

"Close," James hummed. "Honeydukes, among others."

"What?" Sage asked, aghast.

"Well, you know about the one going to the Shrieking Shack," Sirius said. James shot him a sharp look and he shrugged before continuing. "Logic deems that there are others."

"Well yes," Sage agreed. "If one should think more into it."

"How do you know…?" James trailed off.

"Circle of honesty, remember?" Sage joked before Sirius chimed in.

"I told her about the incident with Snivellus and Moony," Sirius said quietly. James stared hard at Sirius, who was staring hard at a burn spot in the table. His eyes flicked to Sage and she shook her head ever so slightly and grasped for a change of subject. This was afforded by Cilley, who arrived with a bundle of the cranberry orange muffins Sirius had asked for.

"Your muffins, Misters and Missus. The rest will arrive in the Gryffindor common room in five minutes!" Cilley squeaked.

"Thank you so much, Cilley," Sage said, grabbing the bundle and standing. The boys followed suit and followed her out of the kitchen, giving kind words and smiles to the bowing house elves. As they exited the portrait hole, Sage handed the bundle of muffins to Sirius, who shook his head and pushed it back into her arms.

"I got them for you," he said. "I noticed how much you liked them at breakfast." Sage stared at him.

"I—" Sage paused, mouth agape. _He noticed?_

"You ate at least three of them."

"Well, yes," she agreed, and then gained her composure. "But I can't possibly eat them all. Some of us have to watch their figure." Sirius ignored her pitiful joke and raked his eyes over said figure.

"Looks good to me," he said, shrugging.

"MOVING ON!" James screeched, causing Sage to jump and lose one of her muffins.

"Aw, you made me drop one," she pouted.

"You don't need it anyway. I don't know what Padfoot is talking about, you could afford to lose some—"

"Finish that sentence and die, James Hardwin," Sage growled.

"Oh look, we're nearly there!" Sirius cut in loudly, though they were only halfway from Gryffindor Tower. Sage glared at James and pulled a muffin out of the bundle, biting into it and staring at her brother defiantly.

"It's your arse that's going to suffer," James said, shrugging.

"Merlin Prongs, if you keep talking, I can't save you."

The celebration was in full swing by the time the trio made their way to the common room. There was a loud roar when they emerged from the portrait hole and by the number of people who congratulated Sage for her stellar performance, she had to admit that it wasn't just the appearance of the two most popular Marauders that elicited the response.

James spotted Lily with her friends and made a beeline towards her, while Mary MacDonald snatched Sirius up so quickly that Sage thought he had disapparated from her side until she saw his shaggy head bending down to fuse his lips to Mary's. Sage felt her stomach contract and her heart fly into her throat as she let herself be pulled deeper into the common room by the crowd. After a few dozen handshakes and slaps on the back, she found herself facing her dormmates.

"You were amazing!" Alice squealed, pulling Sage into a tight hug.

"Bloody fantastic," Kylie agreed, grinning at Sage. Sage glanced at Marlene, who gave her a begrudging smile.

"You played really well," Marlene said, before rushing off. Sage's heart soared at what she hoped was an olive branch, and offered the rest of her muffins to Alice and Kylie. She spent a few minutes discussing the match before she felt a presence at her shoulder.

"I thought Davies had me with that last feint," Sage admitted.

"Nah, you saw him from a mile away," Demetrius Johnson's deep voice said encouragingly. Sage turned and gave him a smile.

"Oh Alice, they have cauldron cakes! Let's get some!" Kylie said quickly, pulling Alice towards the massive snack table that had been filled seconds after Sage had arrived.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Demetrius asked.

"It's pretty good," Sage admitted. She eyed Demetrius' handsome face before adding in a fit of recklessness, "It's a little crowded though."

"Want to get out of here?" He asked with a grin.

"Hmm, I suppose," Sage said coyly. Demetrius studied her face before nodding and grabbing her hand. He pulled her through the common room and out into the deserted corridor before rounding on her.

"This is better, isn't it?" He asked, giving her a smile. Sage took great care in looking around replying.

"Better, yes, but it's still a little exposed, isn't it?" Her brazenness surprised even her, but Sage thought about the devastation she felt seeing with Sirius with Mary MacDonald earlier and felt her courage bolster.

"Yeah, it is a little exposed," Demetrius replied, his smile growing into another grin. He pulled on Sage's hand and led her down the corridor. He pushed open the door to the first deserted classroom he found. Sage settled on the nearest desk as he shut the door.

"So," he said, moving closer to her.

"So," Sage repeated with a sultry smile. Demetrius settled his body in between her legs, leaning so close, his hands hit the top of the desk and his face was inches from Sage's. She leaned forward until her lips brushed his, closing her eyes at the contact. Demetrius responded in kind, lips moving against hers roughly, hands settling on her waist. Sage was surprised by his aggressiveness and pulled back slightly, eyes opening. _This is nothing like Sirius's kisses_.

Enraged by the thought, by the fact she was comparing the two, she grabbed Demetrius by the back of the head and pulled his face back down to hers roughly. She opened her lips and let his tongue invade her mouth but the taste, his taste, was all wrong. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and biting gently and she growled at how _wrong_ it felt, how his perfectly-fine lips felt thin and unwelcome, how his hair felt short and coarse and not silky and long, how his smell was completely different and _all wrong, dammit_.

However, Demetrius took that growl as a moan of passion and directed his lips to her jaw, then her throat and Sage grasped at the back of his shirt, willing herself to forget that he was not as broad-shouldered or muscular as Sirius was.

Demetrius seemed to have no objection to Sage's body, however, as his hands traveled up her sides to her ribs, just a hair's breadth away from the swell of her breasts. His lips traveled just north of the sensitive spot on her neck and stayed there, sucking a little too hard. It was all wrong, and Sage was getting angrier by the minute, wanting it to feel lovely and perfect and just as _right_ as Sirius' kiss had.

Sage tried to take control, arching her neck and scooting closer to Demetrius in hopes his lips would travel a bit lower. However, the movement brought something hard against her core and she froze. It was Demetrius' turn to growl as he gyrated against her. The next moment, before Sage could decide if she should shove him away or not, the door opened and Demetrius jumped back from her.

In the doorway stood Sirius and _Mary fucking MacDonald_. Everyone froze, staring at each other for a moment. Then Mary spoke.

"Whoops! It looks like this room is taken, Siri." Siri. Siri?!

"It does, indeed." Sirius' voice was wooden as he glared at Demetrius. He allowed Mary to pull him out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Demetrius looked at Sage with a sheepish expression. "Er, this wasn't my intention. You're just so…" he trailed off, before clearing his throat. "I was actually going to ask you to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"No worries," Sage said, jumping up. "I'll see you later."

"Er, yeah, of course," he replied slowly but Sage was already out of the classroom and hurrying back to the common room.

"Had a good time?" The Fat Lady asked, raising an eyebrow at Sage's disheveled appearance.

"Wiggenweld," Sage grumbled, ignoring the question and clambering into the portrait hole. She scanned the room and immediately found Kylie curled up with Remus on a couch near the fire and discussing something animatedly. She made a beeline toward the two.

"Sorry Lupin, but I need her. Best Friend duties and all," Sage said quickly, gaining the attention of the couple. Remus' mouth gaped but as his eyes flicked to her neck, he nodded quickly.

"Of course," he said, slanting a look at Kylie, who was staring at Sage's neck as well. He nudged her and she detangled herself from his grasp, before allowing herself to be pulled up the girl's staircase and into their dormitory.

"What happened?" Kylie asked immediately, settling herself onto her bed and scratching Lumos behind the ears as she curled into her owner's lap.

"Demetrius and I, er, snogged," Sage said.

"Is that why you have the love bite?" Kylie asked, and Sage's hand flew to her neck.

"Shit!" Sage squealed, running into the loo to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a red, slightly raised spot on her neck. Sage heaved a sigh.

"I think I have some bruise potion," She heard Kylie call from the dormitory. "I use it when I run into my trunk. Ah, yes, here it is." Sage took another good look at the love bite before returning to the room. Kylie held out the container and Sage took it before slathering the yellow paste onto her neck.

"Okay, spill," Kylie said, repositioning herself on her bed.

"So, yeah, he pulled me into the empty classroom down the corridor and we snogged. Then Sirius burst in with _Mary MacDonald_." Sage spat the name with as much venom as she could muster.

"And?" Kylie prompted when Sage didn't elaborate.

"And it felt wrong," Sage admitted. "The snogging. He was good, I guess, but he wasn't…"

"He wasn't Sirius?" Kylie supplied. Sage nodded, then flung herself on the bed, burying her face in Kylie's duvet.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Sage cried, face still buried.

"Well," Kylie hedged. "Was it enjoyable at all?"

"Not really," Sage said. "I tried to take control and then, I felt his, you know…"

"Erection?" Kylie deadpanned. "Yes, that happens sometimes, especially when a boy is feeling, you know, aroused."

"Thanks for that clarification," Sage snarked, turning to shoot a glare at Kylie, who was smiling. "Here I thought he stuffed his wand down his pants."

"Nope, just a different wand," Kylie said, grinning.

"Have you seen Remus' _wand_?" Sage asked with a cheeky smile. Kylie's smile slid off her face as her cheeks heated. "Oh my god, you have!"

"What Remus and I do is none of your business!" Kylie said quickly. "What we really need to be discussing is that you'd rather feel Sirius' wand."

"Shut up!" Sage hissed, looking round at the door to make sure nobody, especially Marlene, had opened the door.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" Sage groaned and flopped over onto her back, staring at the ceiling of Kylie's four-poster.

"Say that you are," Sage said. "What can I do about it? Especially with Mary bloody MacDonald around?"

"Tell him how you feel?" Kylie asked.

"And ruin everything?" Sage replied, shaking her head. "No, it's not worth it."

"It's not worth what?"

"Losing him," Sage sighed. "What if James had a fit? What if we broke up? His track record isn't exactly great, you know."

"James wouldn't have a fit," Kylie said firmly. "And you're different than every other girl he's been with."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you're you," Kylie insisted. "He cares for you. That wouldn't change."

"Okay, what if I mess up?" Sage asked. "It's not like I've had a lot of experience. What if he gets bored with me? I'm still a virgin, for Merlin's sake!"

"He wouldn't."

"You can't know that for sure." Kylie heaved a huge sigh and laid back on her pillows.

"Of course not. But I doubt he'd have a problem with it. We're all virgins once." Sage blew a raspberry before covering her face with her hands.

"Do you think Mary MacDonald is?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Kylie said slowly. "I doubt it."

"See?" Sage screeched, flinging her hands from her face. "She has to be more experienced than I am!"

"I don't think it matters, Sage," Kylie stated. "He cares for you."

"Then why is he snogging her?" Sage asked timidly.

"I don't know, maybe the same reason you're snogging Demetrius?"

"I don't know why I did that," Sage admitted. "I think I just wanted to get Sirius out of my head. He was the one to give me those muffins, you know." Kylie made an encouraging noise. "But why was he going to a secluded classroom with Mary MacDonald? She must have something I don't."

"She doesn't," Kylie said immediately. "She's a mediocre witch and she's not even as pretty as you."

"She really isn't, is she?" Sage snickered, then felt sickened with herself. "Ugh, I hate that I'm being like this! She _is_ pretty! And really nice, for all accounts. It's not her fault that Sirius is being a berk."

"See, that's one thing she doesn't have," Kylie said encouragingly. "Compassion. A level head. Because you know she wouldn't be saying the same about you if the tables were turned."

"Maybe not," Sage hummed. "What should I do? About Demetrius and everything. He asked me to Hogsmeade, you know."

"What did you say?" Kylie asked immediately.

"I didn't say anything," Sage sighed.

"Well, I would suggest sleeping on it. You're too confused to make an informed, rational decision about this." Sage heaved another huge sigh and nodded.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks for the potion and the counsel."

"Anytime," Kylie said brightly. Sage gave her a grin before climbing off her bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Go back to Lupin and tell him I owe him some Honeyduke's chocolate for stealing you away."

"You're not stealing; you have first dibs in a crisis. But he won't say no to chocolate." Sage let out a laugh and started walking towards the loo.

"Enjoy his wand!" She called, just as she shut the door, laughing loudly when she heard something bang against the door. Sage peeled off her clothes and turned the shower on to full blast before climbing under the spray. She didn't have to make any big decisions just yet; she could deal with everything tomorrow. In the meantime, she hoped the shower would clear her head and the bruise potion would clear up the love bite because she'd never live it down if James saw it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, I upped the rating of this fic because I think we'll be headed to more adult themes in the next few chapters. Please let me know if what y'all think! And of course, if you want to see anything specific or spot any issues, please let me know!**

* * *

The next morning, Sage woke up to the snap of the door shutting. She sat up blearily, rubbing at her eyes, and stood. Opening the hangings surrounding her bed, she noted that the dorm was empty. She had evidently overslept, but not by much, though it didn't really matter since it was Sunday. She dressed in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt and wandered down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast before a long day catching up on homework.

She spotted her friends halfway down the Gryffindor table, an empty spot between Sirius and James, as usual. She plopped down without a word and immediately pulled platters of eggs and toast towards her, letting their chatter wash over her until-

"What the hell is that?" James' screeched, gaining the attention of every student around them.

"Wha?" Sage asked thickly through a mouthful of eggs.

"That! On your neck!" Sage's hand flew up to the neck in question and felt the raised skin. She turned to Kylie, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a snicker.

"I thought you said the potion would work!" Sage accused and Kylie let out a snort.

"Did you reapply it after your shower?" She asked with a sardonic eyebrow. Sage mumbled a string of curses under her breath and focused back on her eggs.

" _What is that?"_ James asked again, far too loudly for Sage's comfort.

Sage slammed her fork down and glared at her brother. "Merlin, Jamie, I thought you'd know a love bite when you see one. Or have you not gotten that far with Lily yet?"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business, thank you very much," James said haughtily. "Why do _you_ have one?"

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business," Sage parroted. "You are not my father, James, so stop acting like it."

"I'm your big-"

"You're a big pain in my arse, is what you are. Move on and let me enjoy my eggs," Sage snapped and James' mouth closed instantly as he eyed her annoyed face. Sage turned back to her plate and caught Sirius glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "What? Do you have something to say too?"

Sirius took one look at her angry face and shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the p. Sage looked around her group of friends; Peter quickly averted his gaze, Remus stared at her with a strangely satisfied smile, Kylie looked at her with eyebrows raised, and by the time her eyes swung to Lily and James, who were glancing at each other with surprised faces, Sage felt ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry," Sage mumbled. Suddenly, her appetite disappeared and the eggs felt like paste in her mouth. She pushed the plate away and slid off the bench. "I'll see you lot later."

She left the Great Hall and turned towards the Gryffindor Common Room, unsure of where else to go for the day. She had gone halfway up the marble staircase when she heard her name called. Whirling around, she saw Demetrius hustling towards her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, smiling up at Demetrius. She noted that he was definitely taller than her and she felt her shoulders relax.

"Hey," he said with a grin. "I wanted to talk to you about Hogsmeade." Sage's shoulders slumped even farther than their relaxed position and her hesitation showed on her face. "It's alright if you don't want to go," Demetrius said hastily.

"I'm sorry, Demetrius. You're a really awesome person," Sage began, then hesitated.

"But?" He prompted.

"But everything is so fresh with Gideon Prewitt," Sage started. "And then with Marlene's inaccurate, but very public accusations." Sage sighed and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I understand," he said, taking a step down.

"I'm sorry," Sage said quickly. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay," Demetrius said quickly. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Of course," Sage said uncertainly. She watched as he turned on his heel and walked back to the Great Hall, shoulders slightly slumped. Sage sighed and headed towards Gryffindor tower, unsure of what to do but knowing that she was not fit to be around people.

Unfortunately, her plans of solitude went up in smoke when she realized that Marlene was in the dormitory, writing what looked to be a letter while perched on her bed. Marlene looked up as Sage walked in, but hastily avoided her eyes and went to roll up the parchment.

"Oh, you don't have to leave," Sage said quickly. "I was just going to lay down for a bit."

"Well I don't want to be associated with a slag, so I'll leave," Marlene said nastily. Sage's heart sank at the words. _So much for that olive branch._

"Do you honestly think of me that way?" Sage hated how small she felt in that moment and hated even more that her voice betrayed it.

"First Sirius, now Demetrius Johnson? Everyone saw you leave the party with him. And then you come back with that _thing_ on your neck. Yeah, that seems like slag behavior."

"Oh like you're much better," Sage growled, feeling bile and rage crawl up her throat. "You throw yourself at any guy that will have you! Need I remind you of all the times I covered for so you could skive off Divination and have a quick shag in a broom closet?" Marlene looked at Sage with a mixture of shock and hatred. "You know what? Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sage stormed to her bed and wrenched the hangings shut, casting a silencing charm so Marlene wouldn't hear the screams Sage tried so desperately to keep in.

She hated Marlene for what she said and she hated herself for responding just as nastily. It wasn't so much that Marlene didn't deserve it; she had been horrible for so long that she, Sage, was getting over the hurt and was beginning to feel angry. But Sage hated that she stooped to Marlene's level. Sage didn't have any problem with Marlene, or anybody, having fun. There's nothing shameful in sex. Just because Sage hadn't found the person she wanted to sleep with didn't mean that sleeping around was inherently bad. But she had lashed out and said things she didn't even believe in because she was angry.

Sage let out an angry huff and kicked off her shoes before climbing into bed. She pulled a pillow close to her chest and laid her cheek on it, willing herself to let go of the anger and fall asleep. Breathing purposefully and slowly, her muscles began to relax and she fell asleep.

 _Bang!_

Sage woke with a start. Something had definitely hit the dormitory door.

 _Smack!_

Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the underside of the hangings, hoping that the barrage would stop. She knew it was one of the Marauders trying to get her attention; only they would be obnoxious enough to think bewitching things to fly at the door was acceptable behavior.

 _Bang!_

"Oh for the love of Merlin's pants," Sage growled, shoving the covers off her body and storming to the door. She ducked under a book and stomped down the steps to see Sirius waiting at the bottom, wand raised. "What?"

"Did I wake you?" Sirius' lips curved into a smirk as he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Gee, what was your first guess?" Sage snarked, reaching up automatically to throw her tangled curls in a bun.

"You kind of look like a lioness with your hair like that."

"I was well placed in Gryffindor, then," Sage grumbled. "Did you call me down to give me fashion advice? Because I have better things to do."

"No." Sirius looked around at the half-full common room. "Come with me." Sage sighed and stared up at his earnest face.

"What do you want, Sirius?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She thought she saw his eyes flicker to her breasts before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm calling in my favor."

Ignoring the gooseflesh that erupted all over, Sage nodded and followed Sirius out of the common room. He led her to the empty classroom that she had shared that kiss with Demetrius and shut the door.

"What do you want?" Sage asked, sitting on the same desk as before. If she was honest, part of her, a rather large part, hoped he'd kiss her as Demetrius had.

"I want you to go out with me," Sirius said, perching himself on a desk opposite her. Sage gaped at him.

"Pardon?" She asked when she found her voice.

"I want you to go out with me," he repeated. "It wouldn't be real. Just an act for a few months. Until I graduate." Sage felt bile climb up her throat as her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Why?" She asked. Sirius studied her face for a moment before speaking.

"Because I'm tired of the bullshit," he said. "I'm tired of dodging girls left and right. I'm tired of Mary MacDonald thinking that I belong to her just because we hooked up a couple of times."

"Oh poor you," Sage spat. "Too many girls after the famous playboy, Sirius Black."

"I'm tired of that attitude too," he growled, standing and starting to pace. "I'm more than that, dammit!"

"I know you are!" Sage roared, jumping from her seat as well. Sirius stopped his pacing to stare at her. "You are so much more than you ever let anyone see."

"Except you," he stated. "You're the only one who sees me."

"Except James, Remus, and Peter."

"No, they have to work ten times harder to get a glimpse into my head. You completely disarm me, Sage. That's why this would work." Sage let out a tight breath.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I won't pretend to go out with you," Sage stated harshly. Sirius' face crumbled.

"Why not? You owe me."

Sage let out a broken laugh, a singular, barbarous note. She stalked the few feet to him, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and pulled him down to meet her lips. She poured everything into that kiss, every bit of desire, admiration, lust, and love she felt for the idiot boy in front of her into the movement of her lips, the arching of her back, the grasp of her hands. And just before she fell over the edge, before she dropped down on her knees begged him to love her, she pulled out of his grasp.

"That's why, you fucking idiot." And then she ran.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: this chapter includes adult language and sexual content.**

 **Hey everyone! My life is pretty insane right now (work stuff and I'm finally moving), so I'm not sure how long it'll be before I update again. I have a feeling that I'll either hit major writer's block or write like crazy to deal with all the stress, but I really don't know.**

 **I also realized that I'm running out of plot points for this particular story, so there's going to be a lot of skips ahead in Sage's 6th year. But I'm super excited for the sequel, and I hope y'all will love it! I'll post more about that when we get closer to the end.**

 **Of course, reviews are always welcomed and do help! Please let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

In the following month, Sage Potter had never felt so alone in her life. Marlene was still acting nasty; Alice insisted that she wasn't taking sides, though she spent more time away from Sage than with her; Kylie was spending most of her time with Remus; James was trying to divide his time between Lily, Head Boy duties, Quidditch Captain duties, and his N.E.W.T.S. revision; even Peter was busy with his newly-official girlfriend. Worst of all, Sirius hadn't said a single word to her, though she wasn't sure she'd let him if he tried.

Sure, she was surrounded by people most of the time. Classes were packed with students; the library, where she often studied alone, avoiding the table where Gideon sat with his friends like the plague, was always packed; and Quidditch practice was dictated chaos, between the team and the assorted hangers-on, hoping against hope James or Sirius would take off their shirts, despite the cold February air. However, even when she sat with the Marauders and their girlfriends (Dorcas Meadows now included), she felt a chasm between her and everyone else. She was noticeably closed off and after many failed attempts at prying it out of her, her friends decided to let her be.

Sage had completely folded into herself. She couldn't quite understand why she had done it. She felt a weight on her chest every day, from the moment she woke up to the time she finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for hours. She had never experienced anything like this but she knew there was a word for it: _depression_.

It seemed fitting, however, as the Wizarding World was falling into chaos. Every morning, the news of more and more disappearances came with the owl post and there was an undercurrent of anxiety throughout the Hall. Even the professors seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the building wave to crash down around them.

And then, in mid-February, it finally happened. Michael Smith, a fellow sixth year in Hufflepuff and sometimes-Quidditch commentator, was pulled out of their Defense class to be told that his father had been found, dead. There was no official report just yet, but everyone knew what happened. After all, Mr. Smith had worked for the Muggle Liaison office and was an outspoken Muggle Rights Activist. He had been murdered by Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters.

The ripple of this news hit everyone. Teachers could be seen whispering to each other in the corridors and during lunchtime; students huddled together, as though in fear that the Death Eaters would snatch them if they wandered alone; and Dumbledore seemed to spend more time away from the castle than in it. The worst of all were the students who seemed destined to become Death Eaters.

With every passing day, they seemed heartened by Voldemort's gaining power and became brasher and crueler. There was an outbreak of dueling and towards the end of February, a second year was so badly cursed, she was taken to St. Mungos. The attacker, a fourth year Slytherin with whom Sage was not familiar, was expelled due to the testimonies of the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick. The ghosts heard the screaming coming from a girl's bathroom on the second floor and arrived in time to see the fourth year use the curse. The exact details were unknown, but the rumor was that the fourth year girl had used the Cruciatus Curse. How a fourth year knew of, and had the power to use, that curse, Sage couldn't fathom. Rumor had it that the fourth year was trying to impress older students. Whether it worked or not, Sage didn't know.

The day after the incident, Sage was studying in the library alone when she felt someone plop into the seat across from her. Looking up, she saw Sirius pulling books out of his rucksack. She stared at him in disbelief but he purposely avoided her eye, situating his supplies as if he was settling down for a good, long revision session.

"Erm, what exactly are you doing?" she asked. Sirius' eyes flickered to Sage for a moment, before settling on his books.

"Transfiguration," he mumbled, opening his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Year Seven_.

"Okay, but why are you sitting here?" Sage tried again, voice soft and slightly defeated.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Well no-"

"Then what's the issue?" Sage felt a burst of annoyance flash through her body and welcomed it. It was better than the hopelessness that had numbed her for the past month. She longed to feel again but hadn't even realized it until now.

"Why now?" Sirius finally looked up and held her gaze, sending a line of warmth up Sage's body.

"I don't like the idea of you wandering around alone now. Not with what happened to that second year." Sage let out an annoyed huff and opened her mouth to argue. "And I missed you." Sage closed her mouth with an audible click of teeth on teeth and looked incredulously at him. "What's that look for?"

"You missed me?"

"Merlin, Sage," Sirius let out a huge sigh, lacing his hands on the top of his head and leaning back in his chair. He studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Why is that so surprising to you?"

Sage decided that it was safer to ignore his question. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fully capable of taking care of myself," she said, looking down at her Defense textbook.

"I know you are," Sirius said softly. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to protect you."

"What if I don't want your protection?"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Sage's head whipped up to glare at Sirius, who groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Taking my help doesn't make you any less capable. Everybody needs help."

"Why are you so invested in my safety?" It was Sirius' turn to look incredulous. He stared at her for a few silent moments before packing away his books.

"This isn't the place for this conversation. Come with me." It was a demand, not a request, and Sage felt that stab of annoyance again.

"I'm not your _dog_ , Sirius. I don't have to respond to your every command," Sage put a subtle emphasis on the word dog, and by the flash in his gray eyes, she knew Sirius caught it. With a wave of his wand, Sage's things piled themselves neatly in her bookbag.

"You either come with me willingly or I throw you over my shoulder, your choice." Sage heaved a huge sigh and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stalking towards the exit. Sirius caught up with her in two strides and together, they left the library. She followed him down the corridor and up the stairs, passing the chattering students milling around before curfew until they arrived at the blank stretch of wall where she knew the Room of Requirement hid. Sage watched as Sirius paced in front of that wall three times, brows furrowed in concentration. She gasped as a door appeared and Sirius held it open for her.

"So, what? You just walk past it three times and a door appears?" Sage asked, feet still firmly planted.

"In essence, yes," Sirius replied. "Are you going to make me stand here all day?"

"I really should," Sage grumbled as she moved towards the door. "You really are an insufferable git sometimes."

"It's part of my charm," Sirius quipped, following her into the room and once more, out into the Potter Manor grounds. Sage flopped down on the crest of the hill and watched as he followed suit. "So, you asked why I'm so invested in you."

"Actually," Sage began harshly. "I asked why you're so invested in my safety."

"Which is the same question," Sirius growled, running his hands through his hair. "Do you really not know how much I care about you?"

"I know you care about me, Sirius," Sage snapped. "But I don't see you 'protecting' James, or Remus, or Peter." She made quotation marks with her fingers around the word _protecting_. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"For fuck's sake, Sage, you know me better than that!" He roared, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace.

"Then what is it?" Sage yelled, standing as well. "Because I honestly don't understand. You ask me to fake-date you, which is a bloody stupid idea, to begin with, and then I basically tell you that I love you and then you ignore me for a month. An entire _fucking_ month, Sirius! So excuse me for being confused as to why you suddenly want to be my guard dog!"

" _I_ ignored _you_? You've been shutting yourself away from everyone since then! So excuse _me_ if I didn't see the bloody welcome mat!"

"Can you even comprehend how awful it feels to know that the person that you love will never love you back?" Sirius stopped inches from her and she was suddenly aware of how large he was. He had grown from the rangy, albeit attractive, boy she once knew and stood as a man in front of her. It was hard to believe that he was only 18, though Sage knew that the trauma he endured at the hands of his parents and the war aged him more quickly than his peers.

"Can _you_ comprehend how terrifying it is to realize that I love you too? Nobody has loved me, Sage, not until I met you. Everybody who is supposed to love me has hurt me. And you are so bloody _pure_ that I shouldn't be able to touch you." Sirius took a fraction of a step closer until he was a breath away and grasped her chin. "But, Godric help us, I want to."

Sage's breath was coming in pants, but not because of anger anymore. She felt a rush of electricity shoot from his fingers into every nerve. It was almost as if she had awakened from death itself, she had never felt so alive.

"You are not the sum of other people's actions, Sirius," she gasped, leaning into his touch. "You deserve happiness. You just have to take it."

"Take you, you mean," he whispered, leaning close to her face, a ghost of his signature grin playing on his lips.

"That too." Sirius leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Sage's hands lifted of their own accord to grasp the sides of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I want to. I want you, but I know that I can break you because I'm broken." He traced the line of her nose with the tip of his and Sage's eyes fluttered closed. "Doesn't that make me a bad person?"

"You're not broken," Sage said, arching her body into the line of his, hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. "You're just a little bent. And that's okay." He let out a chuckle that warmed his lips. "And I'm not a delicate flower."

"No, you're a sturdy tree." Sage let out a laugh that almost, _almost_ brought their lips together. "I think, if there's anyone who can handle me, it's you."

"Then kiss me, idiot." Sirius let out a single bark of laughter and kissed her. It was just a soft press of lips as his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand moved to the back of her head.

Then Sage moaned, hands tightening on his shoulders, and Sirius deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with a practiced flick of his tongue. Sage's hands convulsed, gripping his button-down shirt, matching the probing of his tongue with her own.

He pulled back slightly to get a better angle, and she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting to keep him there. Sirius growled and in a second, grasped her by the back of the thighs left bare by her school skirt, and hoisted her in the air. With a yip, she pulled back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sirius moved his lips to her neck, finding that sensitive spot and sucking until Sage's vision went blurry.

He sat down heavily and lifted his hands from her thighs to her lower back, taking care to skip over the questionable area of her arse, as she settled on his lap. With this new angle, she could feel the stiffness in his trousers but she didn't freeze. Instead, she bucked involuntarily, causing them both to moan. Sirius' face left her neck to stare up at her as she did it again, and again, and again, revealing in the sensation the friction caused with only her panties and his trousers separating them.

"Sage, we don't-" She silenced him with a kiss, trailing her hands from his shoulders, his neck, and down to his biceps. She kept her rhythm steady, feeling the warmth traveling from her core to the rest of her body. As that delicious warmth built in her abdomen, her moans became louder and her thrusts more frantic, edged on by Sirius' hands on her hips. She threw her head back and with a final cry, that warmth exploded, leaving her shaking in his arms, face buried in his shoulder. Sirius held her, stroking her back with his strong hands until her breathing calmed and she lifted her head with a lazy smile on her face.

"Merlin, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Sirius muttered, placing a kiss on the portion of her collarbone that was exposed by the neckline of her shirt. Sage let out a throaty laugh and leaned down to kiss him, before realizing that he was still hard and ready between his legs. She pulled back and looked down.

"You haven't-I mean, you didn't-" she stammered, her cheeks heating.

"Come?" Sirius said with a smirk. "No, I didn't."

"Do you want me to…" she trailed off, staring at his cheekbone, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He studied her for a second before shaking his head.

"Not until you're ready. I can be patient." Sage nodded and scrambled off him to kneel on the grass next to him. It was then that she caught the wet spot on his trousers and her face flushed even more.

"Oh my god," she muttered, throwing a hand to her mouth. "You must think-"

"I don't think anything," Sirius said firmly. "I know that you haven't done this with anyone else. And that," he gestured down to the wet spot. "That's a normal thing. And honestly, a sign of a job well done." Sage let out a nervous laugh and he winked, grabbing her hand from her mouth and lacing her fingers with his. "Come here, I want to hold you."

Sage let herself be pulled into his arms as he laid down on the grass, her head on his chest and his fingers in her curls. Sirius put his other arm behind his head and stared into the clear blue sky. Sage deftly unbuttoned the first button of his white shirt and slipped her hand inside to feel his warmth. Laying there, surrounded by that warmth, physically sated, hearing his heartbeat pounding steadily under her ear, Sage felt more relaxed than she could remember feeling in a very long time.

"Sirius?" She asked, voice hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"Are we together?" Sirius let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a stifled snort of laughter and Sage sat up, staring at his face. He was, indeed, trying to hide a smirk. "It's a fair question."

"You're right, it is," Sirius said, schooling his face and sitting up as well. "Sage Potter, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Sage's face broke into a smile.

"Yes, I will be your first girlfriend."

"And only, if I have any say." And with that, he kissed her.


End file.
